Besa la Traición
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: ¿Te has imaginado tener una vida perfecta: con un padre generoso, un trabajo honrado, días pacíficos y finalmente al amor de tu vida? Agasha no la imaginaba, la vivía. Pero un día todo se desmorona precisamente por su traición. La de él. El hombre al que le entregó su corazón y éste hizo pedazos sin la más mínima compasión. / ¡CON EPÍLOGO!
1. NADIE LO SABE

_Long-Fic_

* * *

 **Besa la Traición**

—Albafica & Agasha—

 _¿Te has imaginado tener una vida perfecta: con un padre generoso, un trabajo honrado, días pacíficos y finalmente el amor de tu vida? Agasha no la imaginaba, la vivía. Pero un día todo se desmorona precisamente por su traición. La de él. El hombre al que le entregó su corazón y éste hizo pedazos sin la más mínima compasión._

 **D** isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

" _The Lost Canvas_ " © Shiori Teshirogi

 _Besa la Traición_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Rated M. | Lemon. | Lenguaje vulgar. | Parejas Crack. | Irrespeto por la secuencia de la trama original.

 **N** otas:

Después de terminar "Milagrosa Piedad" prometí que regresaría con un nuevo fic de esta pareja.

Siendo franca no creí que tendría tanto apoyo siendo que apenas soy una novata en el fandom. Me alegra mucho contar con el apoyo de muchos de ustedes.

Este fic es considerablemente más pequeño que el otro, pero les aseguro que les gustará igual. Su actualización será constante si diosito así me lo permite. Voy a tratar de publicar el fic en Facebook y en Wattpad también, espero que lo ven en esas dos redes, lo apoyen igual. Recuerden: es un favor que me hacen a mí.

 **NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **I**

NADIE LO SABE

* * *

.

* * *

Si una mirada (en este caso la suya) pudiese hacer polvo a alguien, que nadie dudase ni por un segundo que Albafica de Piscis ya habría hecho que el viento arrastrase lo que pudiese quedar de aquel mocoso estúpido que aparentemente no entendía un "no" por respuesta.

—Albafica…

Había ocasiones en las que el Santo lamentaba no ser tan hijo de puta como algunos pensaban que era; de ser así ya le habría dado una patada en el trasero a ese tipo para sacarlo volando por los aires.

Deseaba agarrarlo del cuello y exprimirle los ojos como quien quiere quitarle las semillas a un limón.

—Hey, Albafica.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos asesinos, Albafica de Piscis hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Manigoldo de Cáncer. Otro idiota. Cuanto deseaba mandarlo a comer mierda también, pero se contendría por el respeto que aún le quedaba para el Santo de Cáncer, alguien que se supone, era un Santo de su mismo nivel por su dedicación.

Ese día Albafica había decidido salir a visitar a Agasha aprovechando que el sol no estaba en su punto más alto y hoy ella trabajaría en la florería con su padre hasta tarde. Obviamente no iba a ir a su casa con toda la confianza del mundo como si fuese la suya, pero necesitaba verla, al menos desde lejos.

Pero a veces al destino le gustaba joderlo un poco, porque para empezar, Manigoldo junto a Kardia de Escorpio habían estado siguiéndolo con la única finalidad de estarlo fastidiarlo, por suerte, este último había sido llamado por Dohko de Libra cuando pasaron por la casa del Caballero y ambos partieron al Santuario por órdenes de su Ilustrísima.

Lamentablemente Manigoldo no había sido nombrado por el Patriarca y Dohko no quiso llevarlo con él aún con la petición nada sutil de Albafica, pues ambos Santos eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber lo que ese par de payasos podía hacerle a los nervios de cualquiera, en poco tiempo y estando juntos.

Sin embargo esta vez el cangrejo estaba jugando muy cerca de la olla con agua hirviendo aún en vivaz fuego rojo, y se encontraba disfrutándolo como nunca.

El guardián de la cuarta Casa no sólo estaba siendo un interesado espectador de la ira de Albafica alzándose lentamente al ver a la chica florista siendo abordada por un _Don Nadie_ que había llegado desde hace 20 minutos y se negaba a irse por más que la pequeña muchacha se alejase de él, sino que también estaba siendo testigo del hecho de que como todos en el Santuario, Albafica de Piscis era un hombre más, uno desconfiado y algo raro, pero un hombre plenamente capaz de sentir diversas emociones buenas y malas quemándolo desde adentro como a cualquier otro mortal.

Por su lado, Manigoldo estaba divirtiéndose, él no sabía exactamente qué le pasaba a su compañero pero siendo franco no le interesaba demasiado pues tenía un buen par de ojos en la cara que le funcionaban bastante bien. De pronto Albafica había parado sus pasos y sus intentos de mandarlo al hades, cosa que extrañó al Santo, para ponerse a ver un punto específico en las calles de Rodorio. Ahora Albafica lo ignoraba por completo sin recato, dando toda su atención al par de jóvenes que estaban a lo lejos.

No estaba al 100% seguro de que tenía que ver el malhumor de Albafica con la sosa chica de las flores que siempre pasaba nerviosa por su Casa con arreglos florales para la señorita Sasha y su Ilustrísima, pero solo con ver la cara irritada de Albafica, ya podía darse una idea.

«Así que te gustan este tipo de chicas, ¿eh, Albafica?» Manigoldo ya empezaba a entender por qué Albafica no tenía amantes ni bajaba a Rodorio a los burdeles en busca de prostitutas. «Creí que las santurronas sólo le interesaban a Dégel» quiso reírse, definitivamente para gustos y colores no había nada escrito.

Decidió que picaría las costillas un poco a su colega… a ver qué pasaba.

Albafica lo presintió ahí donde estaba parado, sabía que Manigoldo aún existía y el maldito iba a estresarlo con esto, pero no podía contenerse. El maldito cangrejo en definitiva no estaba en contacto con sus instintos animales el día de hoy, de estarlo, habría hecho lo más sensato que era irse al Tártaro bailando de puntitas a ver si ya había alumbrado el sol ahí, y no pensar en fastidiar al Santo de Piscis.

Pero a Manigoldo siempre le gustó enfrentar el peligro.

—Por Poseidón —rezongó él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Albafica, regresándolo a la realidad—. ¿Sabes, amigo? Creo que ya deberías decirle a esa chica que _te mueve el tapete_.

 _Mierda_. Albafica quiso maldecir. Manigoldo ya había empezado a usar términos estúpidos y vanos.

Albafica juraba por Zeus que había días en los que realmente extrañaba su sangre envenenada; hoy por ejemplo, era uno de esos.

La señorita Sasha se apiadó de él y encontró el modo de sellar el veneno adentro de su corazón, con la ayuda de Asmita, para que de ese modo Albafica pudiese acercarse a los demás luego de una sanguinaria pelea contra Hades; no había idiota (incluso entre sus compañeros) que no quisiera estarlo hostigando día y noche. En teoría Albafica podía deshacer dicho sello, pero correría el riesgo de ya no poder usarlo.

Según la propia Sasha, era mejor que conservase el sello hasta una verdadera emergencia. Qué forma tan afortunada de decir que en verdad se alegraba de poder pasear por Rodorio sin preocuparse, ¿verdad?

—Míralo —continuó Manigoldo usando ese tono intelectual irritante que usualmente ponía para fastidiar a Dégel de Acuario—, es un Don Nadie. Escuálido, sin chiste. ¿De dónde demonios sacó ese cabello? Parece como si una ardilla se hubiese pasado todo el invierno ahí —hizo una mueca de desaprobación—, ¿y qué son esos acercamientos? ¡Viejo, ese tipo realmente quiere aparearse como un animal con tu chica! ¿Lo vas a permitir?

 _Paciencia, paciencia_ , se repetía en subconsciente de Albafica evitando por todos los medios resistir las ansias de ahorcar a Manigoldo pensando que era el cuello de aquel mocoso escuálido y no el de su fastidioso compañero.

Los Santos Dorados estaban arriba del techo de una casa cercana a la florería más concurrida de Rodorio. Por suerte o porque en verdad a nadie le apetecía admirar el cielo esta tarde, ambos caballeros no habían sido descubiertos por los pueblerinos. Aparte de que el día de hoy no había mucha gente caminando por los lares, la mayoría se encontraban comprando comida o enteramente enfrascados en sus propios asuntos.

—Zeus, en serio va a pedirle que se case con él. ¡En definitiva se lo pedirá! —predijo Manigoldo volteando los ojos hacia arriba, exasperado para luego darle un golpe en la nuca a Albafica—. ¡Y tú has algo, maniquí estúpido! ¡Mueve el trasero antes de esos ojitos soñadores miren a otro imbécil!

El último nervio de Albafica explotó.

—¡Cierra ya el maldito pico! —con un tic bastante pronunciado, Albafica alzó el pie izquierdo y dio una patada fuerte al trasero de Manigoldo para hacerlo estrellarse directamente contra la puerta de la florería arrastrando varios adornos a su paso.

Manigoldo incluso entró de cabeza a la casa derrapando con el pecho.

Como era de esperar, la gente alrededor gritó, se alarmó y algunos salieron corriendo en direcciones aleatorias. Un comportamiento normal en Rodorio, había que decir. Es decir, un Santo Dorado estrellándose contra un establecimiento de flores sólo presagiaba problemas.

Sabiendo que se había excedido por mucho que Manigoldo le sacase de quicio, luego de soltar un suspiro, Albafica bajó de un salto y pasó de entre muchas personas que se había paralizado al verlo.

La noticia del sello del veneno en su sangre, gracias a Kardia y sus charlas de taberna, se había corrido como la pólvora y ahora todos podían estar tranquilos estando cerca del Santo de Piscis, cosa que al hombre no le agradaba tanto pues dejarse ver por el pueblo significaba un grupo concurrido de hormonas persiguiéndolo.

Hoy en particular no estaba de ánimos para nada de eso.

—Disculpe, señor —le dijo al papá de Agasha, tratando de ignorarla a ella y al idiota a su lado—. El Caballero Manigoldo no calculó bien su posición y se estrelló contra su establecimiento.

—¡ _Vete a la mierda_! —exclamó en latín antiguo, el Santo de Cáncer, saliendo de la casa con pedazos de flores y mucha tierra sobre él—. ¿ _Esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer para separar a esos dos_? _No puedo creer que seas tan idiota._

El Santo de Piscis en contestación alzó los hombros prometiéndose hacerle pagar por sus insolencias más tarde.

 _—Bastardo_ —masculló Manigoldo con los dientes apretados.

— _Te lo compensaré luego, ahora cállate y lárgate_ —respondió el joven de Piscis en idioma persa.

No es que todos los Caballeros pudiesen hablar muchos idiomas, pero debido a que usualmente tenían que partir a otros países para cumplir misiones de importancia, y a que algunos maestros y/o conocidos de conocidos dentro y fuera del Santuario solían ser de diversos lugares, era su deber como los Santos más cercanos a Athena el poder dominar por lo menos 3 idiomas o más, al menos uno antiguo, y el local que era el griego.

Otros más no venían mal.

Quien dominaba a la perfección la gran cantidad de dichos idiomas era el Patriarca, Sage. De ahí partían desde Shion, Asmita, los gemelos de Géminis, Dohko, Dégel, Sisyphus, Hasgard y hasta él mismo. Entonces para no perder la práctica solían hablarse entre ellos en algunas lenguas diferentes.

No era común, pero como hoy, a veces era una necesidad que les venía bien al tener algo de privacidad para charlar.

— _Como su Majestad-Cuernos-Torcidos diga_ —se burló por última vez Manigoldo usando esta vez el idioma persa.

Lo que irritó a Albafica fue la señal que hizo usando su mano mientras se iba. Alzando el brazo y meciendo los dedos índice y meñique, contrayendo los otros simulando los cuernos mencionados.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro Albafica se giró hacia el señor.

—Mi compañero de verdad lo lamenta —se disculpó sabiendo bien que debía hacerlo.

El hombre se rio viendo con asombro e interés, como el resto de los ciudadanos, el intercambio de frases entre caballeros.

—No se preocupen, no fueron grandes los daños —desligó el hombre.

—Le prometo recompensar hasta lo último que se haya roto.

—No hay necesidad de eso —insistió con timidez—, es más, ¿por qué no le ofrecemos una cena?

 _¿Qué… carajos?_

Esto debía ser su castigo. Ahora que él no quería estar cerca de Agasha (en definitiva, tampoco de su padre) y pasaba esto. Además, no estaba preparado para ver a este hombre a la cara y menos durante una cena.

Qué dilema, ya era demasiado difícil ocultarse como para que haya más coincidencias que los marcasen en rojo a la vista de otros entrometidos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer salvo de los Santos Dorados y lo hacían en sus momentos libres.

Desde que Albafica le permitió a la chica acercársele casualmente por la calle, al igual que cada vez que ella cruzaba la Casa de Piscis para ir a dejar flores al Santuario; desde entonces ya muchos se tenían una idea "equivocada" de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

 _¿Y qué pasa entre ambos?_

Nada por lo que un padre como este noble señor no intentaría matar a un Santo Dorado.

Como por ejemplo, sostener una relación clandestina con su hija después de desflorarla hace algunos meses en su propia casa. Bastó con una sola noche en la que el padre de Agasha no estuviese en Rodorio para que toda la tensión sexual que se iba formando entre la chica y el guerrero explotase al fin, dando como resultado esa relación y al final, esta escena.

Al mirar de reojo a Agasha, mientras el señor pedía a los aldeanos regresar mañana por sus encargos, Albafica notó que ella se había enrojecido hasta las orejas bajo su escrutinio.

 _Así es como debe ser._

Él no era posesivo, no vigilaba a la chica a todas horas del día pues a pesar de todo Agasha no le pertenecía, pero hoy (justamente hoy) sólo quería verla a ella y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, como todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo en este preciso momento Albafica se sintió poderoso al verla desviar su mirada mansamente, enrojeciendo más de sus mejillas y rehuyendo a su vigilancia.

—Agasha, hija mía. Prepara todo para la cena, el señor Albafica comerá con nosotros —apremió impidiéndole al caballero rechazar la invitación.

—Sí padre…

—¡Espera Agasha!

Albafica juraba por su honor que si Agasha permitía que ese estúpido se le acercase por lo menos 5cm más él iba a cometer una locura. Suerte fue que el padre de la chica se haya adelantado.

—¡Y tú niño! Ya deja de molestar a mi hija, ya te he dicho desde hace varios minutos que no pienso dejar que se casen.

¡Zeus! El aire le regresó a Albafica luego de oír eso.

En Grecia si el padre o el tutor no permitían una unión de pareja, era una garantía sólida de que ese tipo no tocaría a la chica, eso agregando que si sus oídos no estaban mal, Agasha también le había rechazado. Sí, Albafica podía respirar normalmente después de oír eso.

—¡Pe-pero no lo entiendo! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Mi padre tiene un buen ganado, hectáreas de tierras que pronto heredaré! ¡Podré darle a Agasha la mejor vida! Será una buena esposa para mí y yo un buen marido para ella, ¿por qué me rechazan?

—Niño, no vamos a discutir contigo sobre nuestras decisiones. Lo mejor será que busques a otra chica —respondió el hombre encarando al insistente muchacho—. Escucha, yo te aprecio como un sobrino. Pero mi hija ya te lo lleva explicando durante toda la mañana, yo se los expliqué a tu padre y a ti anoche. Mi hija no quiere casarse contigo —enfatizó.

Algo le dijo a Albafica que el mocoso, que por cierto era mucho más pequeño que él, no iba a rendirse tan pronto.

—¡Pero no estaba pidiendo el permiso de su hija, sino el de usted!

—¡Mi permiso tampoco lo tienes, pesado! —explotó. Tomó a Agasha por los hombros y la hizo retroceder para pararse enfrente de ella.

Agasha suspiró para luego ponerse nerviosa al chocar contra la Armadura Dorada de Piscis. Al conectar sus miradas, la chica comprendió que ya no había mucho que pudiese hacer para contener el dilema.

—Escucha hijo —dijo entre susurros el padre de Agasha, invocando toda su paciencia o lo que quedaba de ella—. Tu padre y yo hemos hecho buenos negocios juntos, de no ser por él no tendría lugar para sembrar más de mis flores; pero son solo negocios, mi hija no es mercancía y no pienso vendértela.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Además, Agasha no tendrá un mejor futuro sino conmigo —insistió el joven. Sus ojos brillaban con vanidad, era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a las negatorias.

Harta de él, Agasha iba a gritarle un par de verdades a la cara cuando de pronto sintió como el caballero a sus espaldas la tomaba de los hombros e imitaba a su padre poniéndola atrás de él. La cara se le distorsionó de molestia a una que transpiraba confusión y cierto miedo.

 _Ay no._

—Disculpen mi intromisión —dijo Albafica. Él ya comenzaba a entender por dónde iba el asunto, «así que ese estúpido no bromeaba» había que decir que Manigoldo tenía un buen oído—. Pero yo quisiera saber —continuó—, si Agasha dijo que no a su propuesta, y el señor también dijo que no, ¿por qué tú insistes en tenerla como esposa?

El chico al verlo no perdió la compostura y fue claro en su respuesta, aunque en efecto, su nivel del altanería tuvo que descender considerablemente.

—Porque de todas las chicas que conozco, Agasha ha sido la única que no ha tenido ni un solo pretendiente —informó con respeto hacia Albafica—, por ende no ha tenido ni un solo amante y con seguridad afirmo que si alguien puede ser la nueva señora de mis tierras debe ser ella.

—En pocas palabras buscas a una chica virgen para desposar —Albafica se cruzó de brazos alzando levemente las cejas un tanto anonadado.

—Exactamente.

El padre de Agasha soltó un gruñido dispuesto a írsele encima al muchacho como un lobo sobre un conejo. Por su parte, nada más bastaba con oírlo hablar para perder los estribos.

Albafica dedujo que él mismo ya le habría hecho algo peor al estúpido si su estatus como Santo Dorado no lo estuviese reteniendo; y mejor que así siguiese, que ese idiota tuviese aunque sea las pocas neuronas necesarias para no decir más estupideces enfrente suya y entonces hacerle pensar a Albafica que el mundo no se partiría a la mitad si lo mataba. El Santo de Piscis no era tan gentil y/o paciente con ese tipo de imbéciles como lo eran Shion y Dégel, aunque muy para su pesar, todos los que lo rodeaban pensasen que sí.

—Mi hija no es una moneda de intercambio —decretó el padre de Agasha con fuerza—, si ella no quiere pertenecerte sólo acéptalo, y déjala en paz.

Menos mal que no había gente alrededor, las cosas estaban poniéndose de verdad tensas. Albafica inhaló profundo una vez más antes de volver interrumpir o hacer que ese niñato besase su puño con la nariz.

—Insisto, sé que no es asunto mío, pero me atrevo a desmentir su versión… joven… —le miró preguntándole su nombre.

—Cyril, mi nombre es Cyril.

—Cyril —dijo Albafica queriendo vomitarle encima—. Le pido que entienda que si la señorita Agasha no ha tenido amantes ha sido por su decisión, no por quererse reservar para usted.

—Pe…

Albafica alzó una mano para callarlo.

—Ella es una mujer pensante, sabe lo que le conviene y si usted no lo hace, acéptelo por las buenas y retírese.

—¿Una mujer pensante? —se rio Cyril—. Vamos, usted no puede estar diciéndome eso. La mujer no fue creada para pensar, sino para cuidar de su esposo e hijos.

¡Por Hades! Aparte de Kardia y el bastardo de Minos de Grifo, el Caballero Albafica no había visto a alguien tan vanidoso, bocón y estúpido. El único detalle entre Cyril y los otros antes mencionados era que al menos Kardia y Minos presumían lo que tenían, ambos eran habladores y tan irritantes como un par de gárgolas con síndrome premenstrual agraviado, pero al menos se justificaban de cierto modo.

Lo que más enfurecía a Albafica, era que esa estúpida boca no era motivo suficiente para matar a Cyril a patadas. ¿Pero este tipo qué se creía? A simple vista, estéticamente era poco agraciado, 1.70cm aproximadamente, delgaducho con cabello rubio cenizo mal cuidado y ojos color miel. Si revisábamos en el interior, las cosas sólo irían de mal a peor: fastidioso, insistente, parlanchín y con un complejo de superioridad que le quedaba tan grande que Albafica no podía esperar para meterle un cactus en la boca y lanzar su egoísta trasero lejos de su vista.

Oírlo reírse de la creencia poco popular sobre que las mujeres también eran lo suficientemente listas para vivir sin un hombre que las manejase, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el pensamiento primitivo que pesaba sobre las mujeres dominaba el pueblo de Rodorio y Grecia en general. Algo que difícilmente podría erradicarse en un par de meses.

Si se lo preguntaban, él ya había tenido suficiente con las burlas de Kardia y la escenita montada gracias a Manigoldo. Albafica de Piscis no era la más paciente de las criaturas, mucho menos un monje ni un seguidor de Buda como para soportar que aquel estúpido niño intentase, enfrente de sus narices, coquetear con Agasha y hablar de las mujeres como si fuesen nada, todo al mismo tiempo.

Él mismo servía a una diosa fémina gentil y poderosa, ¡y aparte de todo! El que ese pequeño bastardo dictase que _su_ Agasha no pensaba lo suficiente como para dejarla decidir por sí misma su futuro lo dejaba con la sangre hirviendo.

Albafica era bien conocido por ser un Caballero que podía mantener sus emociones a raya, parar sus instintos primarios salvajes y solidificar pensamientos lógicos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni un segundo más que esa lagartija malformada se mofase de Agasha en su propia cara.

Él mismo podía dar crédito a todos aquellos momentos en los que ella le pedía ayuda para leer un pergamino escrito en griego, varias veces la joven le rogaba porque le hablase en idioma italiano pues ansiaba aprenderlo también aunque no tenía la necesidad de ello. En una ocasión el propio Dégel de Acuario le dijo con una sonrisa que se sentía satisfecho de poder ayudar a Agasha al proporcionarle pergaminos ligeros para su lectura.

Ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a esforzarse y sorprender al Caballero de Piscis con sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, aunque no fuesen muchos, según Agasha. Pero Albafica se sentía, de cierto modo, orgulloso al pensar que una chica de Rodorio como ella (trabajadora desde la más tierna infancia) quisiera cultivarse y aprender por sí misma cosas nuevas. Leer, escribir y saber la historia de su nación eran cosas que usualmente no importaba para los pueblerinos. Pero no así Agasha, ella era una chica astuta que gustaba de empaparse de sabiduría.

Albafica no permitiría que nadie tratase de burlarse de su esfuerzo; menos estando él presente.

 _»Ojalá más jóvenes siguiesen su ejemplo_ —dijo Dégel antes de dar por terminada su plática de esa tarde con él, hace ya algún tiempo.

Con dedicación, Agasha se había ganado a pulso el respeto de Albafica. ¿Cómo él iba a permitir que este zoquete la insultase gratuitamente?

Con el enfado acumulado en su garganta Albafica pudo haberle roto el cuello a ese muchachito por sus insultos, pero el padre de Agasha se le adelantó arrojándole una maceta de barro al chico, que la rompió con su dura cabeza.

La maceta fue lo único que se rompió por completo muy para el pesar del Santo.

—¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! —gritó Cyril sosteniéndose la parte afectada, la cual empezó a sangrar.

—Vienes a mi casa y a mi establecimiento, mandas al carajo mi petición de que te largues y no conforme con eso te niegas a entender que Agasha no quiere casarse contigo —le reprendió tomando otra maseta entre sus manos—. ¡Insultas la inteligencia de mi querida hija! ¡¿Y piensas que voy a quedarme parado viéndote pisotear su honor frente al Caballero Albafica?! No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo, muchacho —gruñó entre dientes—. ¡Lárgate!

Cyril frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta.

—Su hija morirá sola —espetó antes de irse.

Si alguien le preguntara a Albafica cuanto tuvo que contenerse para no asarlo a fuego lento. Ese alguien ardería en llamas.

…

Después del altercado con Cyril, la cena con el padre de Agasha fue un poco incómoda, para empezar la casa era un tanto… pequeña. El padre de la chica medía cuanto mucho 1.60 de altura mientras que el caballero podía casi superar sin problemas el 1.80. Albafica podría tocar el techo alzando las manos y si no lo había hecho era porque el hombre estaba ahí atento de él.

Fue amable, le recibió con gentileza, le pidió sentarse y beber agua mientras Agasha preparaba la cena en la cocina. Pobre hombre, pensaba que era la primera vez que Albafica veía la casa por dentro, los destrozos que hizo Manigoldo al entrar de forma tan estrepitosa fueron fácilmente limpiados por el hombre que no le dejó hablar mucho.

La historia del negocio familiar se llevó prácticamente el protagonismo de la charla, con pequeños lapsus para responder de forma cortante, Albafica encontraba pocas ocasiones para mirar a Agasha, la chica había bajado la cabeza con un semblante pensativo por no decir abochornado.

De estar solos él le hubiese preguntado al respecto, pero no lo estaban y en lo que el padre de Agasha respectaba ambos eran poco menos que desconocidos que ocasionalmente se veían.

Al finalizar con la plática y la cena Albafica se despidió de la familia, apresurado por volver a su casa, faltaba un tanto para que el sol de la tarde cayese lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para atender sus deberes en el Santuario, que era la manutención de las flores venenosas que transitaban las escaleras finales.

Las rosas venenosas no se alimentaban del aire y tampoco eran infalibles al abandono.

Tenía regresar.

—Ha sido un honor contar con su presencia —dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. Esperamos que la cena haya sido de su agrado.

—El honor es mío, y muchas gracias.

Luego de intercambiar una despedida con la promesa de volver a verse (por favor no), Albafica dio marcha hacia el Santuario con la seguridad de que Manigoldo al verlo iba a intentar algo estúpido.

Siempre era así.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Editado: **5 de mayo del 2019.**_

* * *

 _Ustedes díganme qué les pareció ésta parte._

 _¡Feliz año 2019 tengan todos ustedes! :D Francamente no tengo mucho que decir salvo que me gusta escribir con Albafica y Manigoldo (no yaoi eehh); no sè como que me encanta que molesten a nuestro prìncipito de las rosas jaja._

 _¡Por favor no olviden comentar si les gustó!_

 _¡Saludos, amigos míos!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. IMPOSIBLE DE OBLIGAR A AMAR

**•**

* * *

 **II**

IMPOSIBLE DE OBLIGAR A AMAR

* * *

.

* * *

Apenas entró a la cuarta casa Albafica oyó a Manigoldo hablándole desde la oscuridad.

—No sabía que tenías unos gustos bastante simples.

Completamente harto de oír estupideces, el Caballero de Piscis se giró hacia su dirección dispuesto a romperle los dientes. Ese mensaje debió de haber sido muy explícito ya que Manigoldo, en sus adentros sonrió de lado.

—Quita esa cara que no la estoy ofendiendo.

Saliendo de las sombras, el Caballero de Cáncer se cruzó de brazos ondeando su larga capa con cada paso que daba.

—Sólo digo que… afuera hay todo un ejército de mujeres dispuestas a abrirte las piernas, ¡de todo tipo, hermano! Delgadas, rechonchas, altas, pequeñas, voluptuosas y una que otra delgaducha, ¡arg, maldición! ¡Incluso hay una espectacular pelirroja qué! ¡Amigo! ¡Si vieses ese buen par de…! —Se rio como si recordase algo interesante, subió las manos hasta su propio pecho e hizo un movimiento sugestivo bastante claro de lo que hablaba—. ¡Zeus! Afuera hay un montón de deliciosas bellezas aguardando por ti. Y resulta que la dueña de tus desvelos es más ni menos que la simpática muchachita de las flores.

Albafica hizo un gesto despectivo.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú a complacer a todo ese ejército de mujeres y me dejas en paz, Manigoldo?

—No te adelantes, ya lo he hecho —se rio bastante complacido—. Vamos, incluso Shion tiene sus gustos pecaminosos y yo sigo sin creerme que tu revolotees tras esa chiquilla —le miró burlón—, ¿te gustan menores, eh?

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa a ti? —preguntó molesto.

—No lo sé, nací así.

—Con medio cerebro —respondió con actitud espinosa—. Y ella no es menor de edad.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces sólo luce como una adolescente? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, veinticuatro? —inquirió—. Yo entiendo que para ustedes los griegos la cuestión de la edad no importe pero… —se rio un poco nervioso—, a veces exageran, ¿no crees?

—Imbécil —espetó Albafica.

—Vamos, no te enfades.

Para evitarse problemas, Albafica apretó sus puños en vez de voltearse y patear a su compañero hasta el cansancio; pero juraba por Zeus que si ese tarado no se alejaba de él, iba a regresarse y darle un puñetazo que con toda seguridad le aflojaría todos los dientes; sin embargo antes de dejarse llevar por esos impulsos asesinos que lo recorrían entero, Albafica decidió hacer lo más sensato posible que era retirarse ahora que podía hacerlo. Pero Manigoldo no se había rendido así que lo siguió sin dejar de abrir esa estúpida boca.

Albafica comenzaba a pensar que el tipo era algún tipo de suicida.

—Vamos, dime qué se siente cortejar a una chica así. Yo usualmente voy a un burdel y por donde vea hay una mujer dispuesta para mí.

—Eso es obvio si consideramos que esas mujeres trabajan para sacarle el dinero a los degenerados como tú —remarcó lo último.

—Me sacan algo más que el dinero, amigo mío —le informó riéndose—, además ellas no me cobran nada. Yo jamás he tenido un amorío. Sólo noches pasajeras de placer y ya. Dime, ¿cómo es que una chica te entrega su corazón? Digo, el cuerpo lo entregan casi todo el tiempo…

Ante esa absurda afirmación, Albafica frunció el ceño.

—Agasha no es como _tus chicas_.

—Eso lo sé, de serlo no estarías con ella —acertó—, también veo que su padre la protege mucho. No creo que le haga gracia saber que ya desfloraste a su pequeñita.

Anonadado, Albafica se giró para encararlo a mitad de las escaleras que guiaban hacia Leo.

—No te sorprendas. Conozco bien ese semblante de culpa —Manigoldo tomó una postura más seria—, y créeme cuando te digo que debes apresurarte a decidir de una puta vez lo que quieres con ella. Si vas en serio con ella habla rápido con su padre antes de que la comprometa con un imbécil como el de esta tarde.

—Él no lo hará…

—¿Estás seguro? —lo interrumpió—. Ella envejece día con día, no se hace más joven. Tú y yo sabemos cómo es esta sociedad retorcida. ¿De verdad crees que ese hombre permitirá que su hija muera sin un marido? —vio a Albafica dudar—. Te lo digo honestamente porque a pesar de todo somos como hermanos. Si ella te da felicidad y tú… —hizo una mueca ácida, como si hubiese mordido la cáscara de un limón—, de forma sorprendente y rara se la das a ella, mejor evítense dramas y háganlo oficial.

Albafica bajó la mirada al suelo pensando en ello. Sí, en efecto ya se había planteado la posibilidad de encarar al padre de Agasha y pedirle su bendición, pero era un Santo de Athena. No cualquier Santo sino uno Dorado. De la élite. De esos Santos que tenían que saltar a la muerte inminente primero que nadie si llegaba a aparecer un dios loco dispuesto a terminar con el mundo. Por suerte todos habían logrado sobrevivir a la batalla anterior contra Hades, algo nunca antes visto, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa suerte?

Él no estaba dispuesto a tomar a Agasha como esposa si eso quería decir que en unos cuantos años la dejaría viuda. No quería eso para ella.

Agasha merecía vivir feliz junto a un hombre que pudiese darle una vida ordinaria.

 _¿Existe un hombre así?_

Albafica tuvo que aceptar la realidad por muy aplastante que fue. Manigoldo tenía razón, por mucho que él desease hacer lo correcto que era dejar ir a su pequeña amada; la conciencia de siquiera plantearse la idea de verla siendo feliz en brazos de otro hombre le hacía sentir que bebía vinagre caliente.

Sin embargo no había otra alternativa. La sociedad general de Grecia se reducía a pensamientos pequeños y cavernarios como lo había visto hoy.

¿Y qué tal si Agasha era prometida a un imbécil peor que el de esta tarde? ¿Qué haría él entonces? ¿Cómo se aseguraría de que ella estaría bien sin él? ¿Cómo evitar los desastres que se veían a lo lejos?

 _La secuestraría_.

Sí claro, idiota, ¿y luego qué? ¿A regresar al Santuario y esperar que así como así, la señorita Athena lo aceptase? No. Ni en sueños.

Si hacía algo así de estúpido, su Ilustrísima lo mandaría a cazar, lo amarraría a un tronco y después lo arrojaría al mar por ser un idiota. Luego regresarían a Agasha a su casa donde pertenecía y la orillarían a casarse quisiera o no.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Albafica, o te explotará la cabeza —dijo Manigoldo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al verlo vio que Manigoldo tenía los ojos puestos sobre las estrellas que empezaban a hacerse visibles ante el ocaso.

—¿Irónico, no? A nosotros como Santos Dorados no se nos permite tener este tipo de relaciones porque podría volvernos vulnerables. Incluso temen que nos volvamos cobardes; desertores. Pero no se dan cuenta de que al quitarnos esa parte de nuestra humanidad

Ambos sabían que un Santo con puntos débiles era uno muerto.

—La realidad es que estamos condenados a morir solos y sin amor —sonrió ácidamente—, a pesar de pelear y morir para que los otros seres humanos sí puedan saborear, sentir y dar lo que nosotros no… uno pensaría que es injusto sangrar por algo que no vas a sentir en tu vida. Entonces, ¿por qué agitarse tanto?

—No puedo obligarla a estar conmigo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la estás obligando?

Albafica no respondió.

—¿De verdad crees que está contigo por obligación? —Manigoldo formuló la misma pregunta que Albafica se hacía al verla durmiendo desnuda sobre su pecho—, ¿por miedo? ¿En serio lo crees?

—¿Tú no has sentido nada así?

—La verdad no —dijo mirándolo y luego regresando su atención al cielo—. Cuando una prostituta me da su cuerpo es básicamente como si me lo prestase, algo que puedo tocar, saborear, degustar y al final devolver a su dueña. Jamás he sentido que algo así pueda llegar a pertenecerme. Tú tienes suerte.

—¿Suerte? —Masculló herido—, ¿cómo una relación clandestina a espaldas de su padre y amigos puede ser cosa de suerte?

—El que ella se entregue a ti sin reservas y sin pedirte nada a cambio, ¿no lo es?

—No lo sé…

—¿Te ha pedido que la tomes bajo tu brazo públicamente? ¿Te ha pedido dinero? ¿Vivir junto a su padre y contigo en el Santuario?

—No —negó también con la cabeza. Albafica vio en los ojos de Manigoldo algo más que tristeza, algo que lo sacó de circulación.

¿Cómo es que en un segundo podía actuar como un idiota y al otro parecer tan sabio? Como si la experiencia hablase por él.

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que tienes suerte. Una gran cantidad de mujeres allá afuera creen que tener un romance con alguno de nosotros es la gran gloria. Qué se llevan al bolsillo un premio gordo, cubierto de oro y poder. Qué estúpidas.

No muchos lo sabían, pero a menos que tuvieses un poco de contacto con un Santo te dabas cuenta que la vida de uno de ellos no era tan fácil. Todo el tiempo tenían que entrenar, sangrar y pelear; su día a día se limitaba a entrenar duro, estar alerta y esperar siempre lo peor.

Ahora, si a ese caldo de aburrida existencia patética y violenta se le agregaba un lapsus de tragedia y poca libertad, bastantes momentos agridulces y un súbito dios cabreado con un poco de sabor a mierda, todo daba como resultado una mezcla asquerosa, imposible de digerir para alguien común.

Lo que significaba que vivir como o con un Santo, sin saber a qué te enfrentabas, era literalmente arrojarte a un pozo oscuro y profundo esperando caer en suelo blando.

¿Agasha estaría dispuesta a correr ese riesgo por él? No es que Albafica dudase de su fidelidad (al menos no tanto), era sólo que no estaba seguro de si dar por sentado que ella estuviese dispuesta a sacrificar más que su vida ordinaria por él.

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, _ella no es así_. Entonces eres tú el que no confía en ella lo suficiente. O quizás yo esté equivocado.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi situación?

—Ya sabes que es más fácil dar que seguir consejos. Pero si yo tuviese que pensar en algo sería en poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _Es más fácil dar que seguir consejos_. Muy cierto.

—No quiero perderla —se sinceró—, tampoco estoy dispuesto a verla con otro hombre.

—Se honesto. ¿Al verla sientes que el mundo es mucho menos mierda de lo que es?

Albafica sintió.

—¿Cuándo la ves sonriéndote sientes que deseas protegerla de todo y de todos aunque tú termines hecho pedazos? —Él volvió a asentir—. ¿Piensas que si llegas a perderla jamás te lo perdonarías aún, si fuese por una enfermedad o un accidente?

Volviendo a asentir, Albafica finalmente preguntó:

—¿Cómo es que sabes esto?

—No eres el único con una historia, _adelfos_ —dijo Manigoldo usando la palabra _hermano_ en griego. Su tono era grave, reseco—. Podré ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo; no me molesta ser así y tampoco pienso cambiar. Pero no soy tan idiota como para no ver cuando uno de ustedes necesita de una conmovedora charla bajo la luz de la luna —sonrió tristemente—. Como si fuésemos niños otra vez.

Era desalentador pensar en ello, pero si Albafica tuviese que contar con los dedos de las manos, las ocasiones en las que se le trató como a un niño y no como a un alumno aspirante a Caballero Dorado, le sobrarían dedos. No es que estuviese resentido con su maestro (a quien respetaba y estimaba), y sin embargo esa parte suya que no tuvo la oportunidad de saborear la niñez estaba dolida por ese detalle pequeño e importante a la vez. Su alma sangraba cada vez que caía en cuenta de estos detalles de su vida. Esos que sólo podían comprender sus colegas.

 _Ninguno aquí tuvo la oportunidad de ser un niño_.

Criados para ser Santos, tratados como adultos, como guerreros, y obligados a no extrañar la calidez humana, todos ellos desde Shion de Aries hasta Dégel de Acuario habían sido arrancados del mundo para cumplir una misión tan importante como letal.

Aunque protegiesen la paz, el amor y la justicia, ningún Santo ahí, fuese del rango que fuese, había tenido la oportunidad de vivir con alguna de estas cosas. Atorados eternamente en el fango, en la crueldad y tratados más como bestias que como personas por todos aquellos que los veían a su alrededor, era el precio a pagar por contribuir a la gloria de la diosa Athena.

Kardia de Escorpio era un bicho raro en muchos sentidos, vivaz y feliz como un maldito chapulín, también era un tipo bastante confiado de sí mismo; pero hasta él sufría la indiferencia a su alrededor. Todos lo habían pasado; sentir cómo los Santos de Plata y Bronce procuraban ir con cuidado cuando hablaban de ellos no era un tema que los Santos de Oro tocasen, pero que persistía en sus corazones como una sanguijuela maligna que iba chupándoles los corazones poco a poco.

Se podría decir que el único que no tenía al espectro de la soledad olfateándole el cuello era Shion de Aries, su pupilo y próximo sucesor, el pequeño Mū era un ser encantador (dentro de lo que cabía), a veces era un poco siniestro pero se notaba a la perfección como Shion procuraba dejarle ser un niño ordinario entre los duros días de entrenamiento.

Casualmente los domingos se veía a Mū entretenerse con otros niños aledaños a la aldea de Rodorio, de hecho, hace poco Dégel de Acuario trajo de Siberia a su pupilo y ambos parecieron congeniar bien. El niño de nacionalidad francesa, y Mū, entrenaron juntos toda la tarde incluso los niños elevaron sus cosmos al mismo tiempo que sus maestros tuvieron que intervenir para detener el encuentro. Al final ambos estrecharon sus manitas prometiendo verse pronto.

Albafica aún sentía que quería reír por el modo tan maduro que actuaron esos dos con esas estaturas tan pequeñas. Pero no se engañaba de ningún modo, Camus y Mū serían los próximos caballeros destinados a las Armaduras Doradas, para pelear en la próxima Guerra Santa y por lo que sabía, muchos colegas ya habían empezado a buscar a sus propios sucesores.

Hasgard de Tauro, por ejemplo, planeaba hacer un viaje extenso a América para buscar un alumno ahí. Mandando al carajo todo comentario despectivo respecto a los americanos y otro tipo de extranjeros. Muchos de ellos no eran griegos y no eran menos que el resto. Además, si Dégel lo hacía, ¿qué les impedía a los demás buscar por otros rumbos?

Por su parte, Albafica no pensaba en buscar a nadie. Al menos no por ahora, además de que tampoco estaba seguro si sería sensato pasar la maldición que le había privado de todo contacto humano a otra pobre alma; sabía que debería hacerlo y dejarse de tonterías, porque si el mocoso que eligiese para ser su sucesor moriría intoxicado por el veneno de las rosas no tendría sentido siquiera pensar en retirarse. Un Caballero de Piscis que no pudiese estar en medio de las rosas envenenadas no servía de nada.

—Como te veo más pensativo de lo que deberías, me retiro a mi casa —dijo Manigoldo—. Tengo que madrugar.

—Tú nunca madrugas —respondió Albafica viéndolo caminar de regreso a su Casa.

—Mañana viajaré a Italia —informó sin detenerse—, por lo que he oído hay un niño prodigio que podría ser el indicado.

¿Manigoldo también buscaba un sucesor tan pronto?

—¿Para…?

—Envejeceré pronto, _adelfos_. No sé tú pero yo no quisiera entrenar a un mocoso siendo ya un anciano decrépito. Tengo aún varias cosas que hacer antes de colgarle esta mierda a otro idiota. Nos veremos después.

Dégel, Shion, Hasgard y ahora Manigoldo. Todos ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto, ya habían pasado por una Guerra Santa como para esperar la siguiente, y ahora que todos habían logrado sobrevivir lo más sensato era buscar nuevos guerreros que pudiesen estar listos para la siguiente batalla. Ellos no eran inmortales por lo que era mejor ir previniendo el futuro.

Por el Olimpo… entre el asunto de Agasha y ahora con el hecho de que todos sus colegas buscarían un sucesor, esto estaba saliéndosele de las manos. Nunca se había sentido con tal descontrol en su vida y quería tomar las riendas otra vez. ¿Pero cómo?

Subió por Leo, el joven Regulus estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el suelo de su casa sin la armadura puesta. Él aún era muy joven y había peleado valerosamente, el tiempo para que se preocupase por un sucesor estaba de más.

Pasó por Virgo, Asmita meditaba como siempre en posición de loto. ¿Qué haría él? No lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de su colega pero tampoco es como si quisiera preguntárselo.

Pidiendo permiso en la Casa de Libra, Dohko le dejó pasar, al parecer estaba discutiendo con Kardia.

—Son órdenes, Kardia.

—¡Pero aún soy demasiado joven para ser una niñera!

—No serás niñera de nadie, el niño será tu discípulo. ¿En serio es tan malo?

—Si tomamos en cuenta que en el burdel no aceptan niños, ¡sí!

—¡Oh por todos los dioses!

Así que para eso habían citado a Kardia en el Santuario. Es verdad, a veces no era necesario que un Santo Dorado saliese de Grecia, o siquiera de Rodorio para buscar a un alumno o varios dependiendo del Caballero. Su Ilustrísima estaba a cargo de vigilar de cerca a todos los aspirantes que llegaban, y cuando sentía la presencia del indicado, se le daba el comunicado al Santo en cuestión para hacerse cargo de él, ya fuese para entrenarlo o para hacerlo su próximo sucesor.

Era común ver más a las amazonas hacerse cargo de los más jóvenes, pero si hablábamos de un Santo Dorado entrenando a un niño, se podría dar por hecho ya de que sería el heredero a la Armadura Dorada. O eso en la mayoría de los casos, todo referente al tema era relativo.

Albafica los dejó sin entrometerse en su plática y continuó por la Casa de Escorpio, estando vacía siguió a Sagitario, ahí pidió permiso a Sisyphus y prosiguió a Capricornio. El Cid se hallaba meditando en silencio, Albafica sólo habló para pedir su autorización cosa que le fue concebido de forma solemne y pasó a Acuario, Dégel leía atento un enorme libro escrito en su idioma natal ruso; por lo que Albafica se sabía, el hombre había dejado al pequeño Camus en los fríos paramos de Siberia como parte de su entrenamiento. La supervivencia era elemental.

Sería duro para el muchachito, se pondría a prueba lo aprendido en sus entrenamientos anteriores y si algo no le había quedado claro sufriría mucho. Si el niño sobrevivía, entonces había avanzado un escalón más hacia la meta final, sino, entonces Dégel tendría que entrenar a otro discípulo. No hacía falta mencionar que la preocupación era palpable en los ojos del Caballero de Acuario.

¿Quién decía que la vida de un Santo de Athena era un camino de rosas suaves y delicadas?

—Dégel, pido permiso para pasar por tu Casa.

—Adelante.

—Gracias.

¿Qué podían decirse entre ellos en estas circunstancias? ¿ _No te preocupes_? ¿ _Todo estará bien_? ¿Quién le diría algo así a él cuando tuviese que realizar el Ritual de Lazos Rojos con su sucesor para finalmente morir? ¿Quién iba a molestarse en cargar su cadáver y botarlo a la basura?

Albafica apenas durmió esa noche con un profundo nudo apretando su garganta mientras las dudas lo asaltaban inclementes. Una tras otra.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Editado: **5 de mayo del 2019.**_

* * *

 _¡Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios! Si soy honesta creo que esta pareja me ha inspirado más que cualquier otra en el fandom de SS hasta ahora, cosa de la que me siento muy orgullosa. Por el momento he de admitir que a parte de esta historia no tengo más que ofrecerles de la pareja Agafica... aww._

 _¡Como me gustaría escribir y escribir hasta que se me cayeran los dedos pero creo que como todo ser humano tengo mis limitaciones jaja!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 _ **MJ Keehl** , **LucyKae** , **MacrossLive**._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. ILUSIONES DE UNA NIÑA

**•**

* * *

 **III**

ILUSIONES DE UNA NIÑA

* * *

.

* * *

Agasha miraba por la ventana de su alcoba la magistral luna, estaba embelesada con su magnetismo. Tan bella y brillante. Con su enigmática luz blanca parecía que el astro quería darle todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, sin embargo al no poder entender su idioma, el cual debía ser sólo el que hablaba el universo; Agasha tuvo que aceptar que ella misma tendría que ocuparse de sus propias preocupaciones y tormentos.

Por otro lado, si poníamos todos sus problemas en una bandeja y lo comparábamos con los que tenía el señor Albafica, los suyos no sólo se quedaban cortos. Eran insignificantes y patéticos; simples boberías.

Pero aun así sus dilemas también importaban, ¿o no?

Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de verse, ella siempre procuraba oírlo a él sin hablar mucho en contestación. Desde que se abrió a compartir sus secretos con Agasha, Albafica hablaba ella más y más hasta que una noche dejó de cohibirse, siendo más claro con sus relatos.

Ella siempre había tratado de ser educada y no agobiarlo. Velar por su sueño. La gran diosa Afrodita sabía que no había nada que Agasha disfrutase más que acariciar el cabello del hombre que amaba cuando este posaba su rostro encima del pecho de ella. Ambos desnudos calentándose el uno al otro.

«Me hubiese gustado que se quedase» a la perfección sabía que era una estupidez pensar en ello. No pudo evitarlo, pero de verdad ansiaba estar con él hoy.

Ayer por la noche creyó que su padre cedería a la presión que impuso el padre de Cyril y el mismo joven sobre comprometerla. Temió por su vida; incluso creyó que todo se había perdido. Ver a Cyril mofándose de su situación de soltera como si fuese una deshonra para su padre no haberse casado aún fue demasiado desagradable, y tenerlo esta mañana picándole la moral con el mismo tema lo fue aún más.

Agasha tenía la ilusión infantil de que el señor Manigoldo había caído de esa forma porque el señor Albafica de algún modo quería abordar la florería para verla a ella.

Sin embargo no quería engañarse, seguramente todo había sido una gran y maravillosa coincidencia.

 _»Le pido que entienda que si la señorita Agasha no ha tenido amantes ha sido por su decisión, no por quererse reservar para alguien como usted._

Zeus bendito, lució como el príncipe por el que la mayoría de chicas que Agasha conocía, morirían gustosas. Tan firme, temible y elegante que costaba pensar que era él quien le acariciaba el rostro con una delicadeza envidiable en sus noches a solas.

¿Cómo un hombre tan letal podía ser tan cuidadoso con ella? ¿Tan gentil? Albafica bien podría destruirla usando una sola mano si eso quería. Pero en vez de eso, él solía hacer un recorrido invisible con su dedo índice por diversos extremos del cuerpo de Agasha convocando en ella sensaciones increíbles. A veces se enfocaba en su torso pasando por su ombligo, pechos y estómago; en otras se enfocaba en su rostro; y algunas veces más en sus piernas o espalda.

Agasha tenía que admitir que algunas chicas de Rodorio eran mucho más guapas que ella, más voluptuosas, con melenas bien cuidadas y femeninas; más educadas; con manos suaves de seda y curvas mucho más pronunciadas en sus cuerpos que ella. ¿Cuántas veces Agasha lo vería a él desde lo lejos y pensaría que todas aquellas noches compartidas entre ambos no eran más que una hermosa ilusión?

No, no podía ser una ilusión. Ese magistral hombre quien le hacía el amor cada vez que regresaba de una peligrosa misión o cuando su padre caía plenamente dormido y este entraba cual ladrón por las noches únicamente para buscar refugio entre sus brazos, era tan real como el sol mismo.

 _Hoy no vendrá. Ve a dormir._

Desanimada, Agasha se alejó un paso de la ventana; sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza el cual lo atribuyó a su trabajo junto a ese último encuentro contra Cyril. Ese bastardo, si volvía a verlo iba a patearlo tan fuerte en las bolas que las tendría atoradas en su garganta. Menos mal que su padre ya le había dejado en claro que ellos no jugaban… aunque eso no quitase que Cyril haya intentado dejarla en ridículo frente a Albafica.

Recordarlo defendiéndola hizo que el corazón de la chica latiese rápido.

Finalmente cerró la ventana y se fue hasta su cama donde se tendió tomando la postura de un ovillo con lentitud, casi tocando sus rodillas con la nariz. Olfateó sus sábanas con anhelo. A pesar de que el aroma de él se había desvanecido luego de haberlas lavado la tarde de ayer, ella seguía pensando en su último encuentro.

Si mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún podía sentirlo debajo de ella mientras le cabalgaba. Agasha se sentía deseosa de buscarlo ella misma, arrancarle la ropa y abrazar su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo como cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Ya lo había hecho antes (una y otra vez) pero nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

Sonrió pícara, ¿quién lo diría? El Santo más _bello_ , no, el más atractivo y ardiente de todos los Santos Dorados, perdía su tiempo con ella. Con una aldeana común y corriente que… como Cyril dijo, no tenía muchos pretendientes, por no decir ninguno, y al parecer alguien lanzó algún maleficio sobre el Santo para que se fijase en ella. De otro modo, ¿cómo podía ser posible que siguiese buscándola después de que ella le entregase su virginidad?

 _Cyril._

No quería pensar mucho en eso pero ayer a Agasha le pareció notar por un segundo un alivio preocupante en la cara de su padre cuando vio a Cyril y su padre pidiendo la mano de la chica en matrimonio… a cambio de un par de vacas.

«De no haber metido a los animales en esto… habría dado su consentimiento» no, Agasha jamás lo permitiría. Ella fue clara al decir que no se sentía preparada para casarse, que aún no deseaba nada de esto y que firmemente se oponía.

Su padre se sorprendió por la firme negatoria de su hija, pero gracias a los dioses, se puso de su lado y aunque tardó un poco, despechó a Cyril y al padre de este después de haberse hecho saber la decisión final.

De haber sido otra la declaración, Agasha ya se había preparado mentalmente para buscar la forma de huir de casa y buscar asilo en el Santuario. Pensó mucho en la Casa de Piscis pero su miedo a ser rechazada por el guardián de la doceava casa la puso en una terrible duda.

 _¿Acaso crees que el señor Albafica no te protegería de un matrimonio arreglado?_

No dudaba de que su honor como Caballero le impediría dejar que algo así pasase, pero temía que al final él terminase cediendo y como todos, él le dijese a Agasha qué era lo mejor para ella; intentando tomar decisiones que por supuesto no había consentido. Llevado de la mano con el hecho de que en Grecia aún no eran mal vistos los matrimonios así, la chica sentía que estaba corriendo con mucha suerte.

No había cosa a la que Agasha temiese más que tener que enfrentarse a Albafica. Que su caballero de pronto se voltease en su contra y también la tratase como a una chiquilla estúpida, anteponiendo sus deseos por encima de los de ella pensando que le hacía algún bien.

A estas alturas de su vida, Agasha no era tan ilusa ni tan inmadura como para no entender que había muchas cosas que ella aún no había aprendido con respecto al mundo, que su padre y el señor Albafica también deseaban protegerla de experiencias nada agradables, del dolor que equivaldría una equivocación. Pero por mucho que sintiese nerviosismo o temor, Agasha quería descubrirlas, quería probar y disfrutar de todas las experiencias que pudiese ahora que vivía y respiraba. Como todos los seres humanos, ella necesitaba caminar, caer y levantarse; llorar y reír; jugar y aprender; todo por sí misma.

Nadie la privaría de ello. Ni siquiera los hombres que ella más amaba.

Lo que llevaba a Agasha a pensar en lo mucho que quería que Albafica se descubriese por completo ante ella como Agasha hacía con él cada noche. A pesar de hablar más de sí mismo; Agasha tenía el presentimiento de que a veces Albafica solía mentirse con algunos detalles o no era enteramente sincero en otros.

Estaba de cierto modo frustrada por la contención que él mismo se imponía. Quería que el honorable Caballero de Piscis dejase de una buena vez de lado la Armadura Dorada y mostrase al hombre que estaba debajo de ella, al ser humano que se ocultaba aún de sus ojos, de sus sentimientos.

Ella sabía que podría ser difícil para él… pero si ella ya le había entregado absolutamente todo de sí misma, ¿por qué no le correspondía del mismo modo?

Hace un par de días ella fue clara al exponerle que estaba enamorada de él, de lo mucho que le dolía no saber si estaba bien cuando tenía que irse lejos y desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos. Pero como ya se lo había esperado, Agasha no tuvo la respuesta que quería.

Aquella tarde no tuvieron sexo y ella de todos modos se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada severa, la cual, Albafica se ablandó a la hora de hablar.

 _»Agasha, yo no sé lo que es el amor, a pesar de que vivo para protegerlo… jamás he sentido ese tipo de sentimiento porque mi deber como Caballero me prohíbe sentirlo. Lo que sí sé es que el amor puede hacerte muy fuerte, o muy débil. Lejos de lo que viví con mi maestro, quien me crio como a un hijo yo…_

Su mirada fue sincera, su respuesta no fue dicha con las intenciones de herirla, sino todo lo contrario, procuró hacerla entender su postura. Eso hablaba más de la conexión que ambos tenían; ¿por qué Agasha era la única que veía eso?

 _»No quisiera hacerte vivir en una ilusión diciéndote mentiras; me siento bien al estar contigo, más allá de lo físico, no concibo pensar en un futuro en el que no estés. Sin embargo no sé cómo amar, ni tampoco comprendo cómo puedes entregarme tu corazón sin arrancártelo_ —Agasha hubiese pensado que él estaba bromeando, pero Albafica no estaba riéndose— _. Pero si algo puedo entregarte es mi completa lealtad, qué es lo único que conozco._

¿La había rechazado o aceptado?

Agasha no lo supo mientras débiles lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Cuando Albafica le preguntó sobre ello le dijo que no se preocupase, lo vio preocupado por ella, pero Agasha le dijo entre sollozos qué lo entendía. Entonces él selló sus palabras besando sus manos llenas de cicatrices por las heridas al espinarse con las flores.

Con un cuidado extraordinario él las acarició con sus labios tan sublimemente que la chica rompió a llorar entre sus brazos diciéndole que nada importaba mientras le permitiese amarlo, y que aun si él no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo, ella estaría a su lado.

No lo abandonaría jamás.

El sentirlo apretarla contra su cuerpo le produjo a Agasha una sensación maravillosa; fue como si volase, libre y segura. Aun si lloraba por su amor, aun si él no estaba tan seguro de todo esto como ella, aun si sus caminos fuesen tan distintos como los de un ave y un pez. Ambos eran libres a su modo, por mar o por cielo, y vivirían así.

¿Agasha podría enseñarle a su amado caballero lo que significaba amar a una pareja? Esperaba que sí, su corazón estaba preparado para afrontar el desafío, ella sabía que sufriría intentándolo pero lo haría porque su atracción hacia Albafica de Piscis era más que sólo algo físico, se sentía conectada con su alma de una forma que no podía explicar.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que él no fuese tan diferente.

Cada vez que él salía en una misión buscaba la forma de ir con ella y ponerla sobre aviso. Agasha lo abrazaba fuerte y le pedía tener cuidado, regresar a salvo y no dejarse vencer por nadie. La primera vez que hizo eso él se contrajo sorprendido por su abrazo, cuando Agasha le preguntó si estaba bien Albafica contestó un poco sonrojado:

 _»Es la primera vez que me pides que tenga cuidado._ —Ella le sonrió enrojeciendo más de sus mejillas y le advirtió que se acostumbrase porque lo haría siempre.

Desde entonces, aquellas palabras se habían vuelto una pequeña tradición entre ellos.

 _»Sé que debería decir "vuelve con tu escudo o sobre él", pero en lo personal sólo quiero que regreses a salvo y entero._ —Lo dijo con tanto nerviosismo que Agasha pensó que él se ofendería, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo oyó reír por primera vez.

Su risa la hipnotizó. La enamoró hasta un punto crítico y la puso nerviosa.

» _¿Le he ofendido?_

Si su rostro y sus expresiones eran hermosas siendo estáticas, ahora que reía y lo hacía sin deseos de cubrir su aparente felicidad todo parecía indicar que algún dios le había otorgado una belleza insuperable al momento de nacer.

 _»No sé qué haría sin ti_ —esa frase calentó el corazón de la chica hasta niveles peligrosos.

Agasha lo besó siendo plenamente correspondida. Como amaba enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Albafica y acariciar su cabeza mientras degustaba de su sabor.

Quizás él creía que no sabía lo que era amar en el sentido literal, pero la idea estaba ahí oculta en su frío corazón. Y ella lo avivaría, le daría forma y al final se lo mostraría. Cautivaría ese corazón que él pensaba que no tenía porque estaba preparada para todo.

Más confiada de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, Agasha tomó la sábana de su cama y se arropó con ella. Mañana tendría un día agitado, subiría al Santuario a dejar algunos arreglos para la señorita Sasha y aunque era todo un honor verla y hablar con la diosa, Agasha debía admitir que su mayor deseo era verlo a él y quedarse charlando juntos en su templo hasta el ocaso.

Luego de sentir un agudo dolor en las sienes, su estómago resonó entonces por algo de comida.

—Mañana —le reprendió sospechando que había estado despierta hasta muy tarde. Curiosamente pensar en la cena de hoy le dio retortijones; hizo una mueca y procuró ignorar la sensación de repentino asco.

Al poco tiempo bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua.

…

—Y no olvides decirle a la señorita Athena que estos son los mejores narcisos de esta temporada, ¿entendiste?

Agasha bostezó cansada.

—Sí, papá…

—Y tampoco olvides darle esto al señor Shion —dijo el padre de Agasha dándole un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas—. No sé para qué o quiere pero ayer me pidió extrema confidencialidad, así que ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

Asintiendo y parpadeando lento la chica hizo una mueca de extrañeza, ¿el señor Shion pidiendo flores?

—Eh… ajá.

Agasha sostuvo el ramo y lo puso sobre el carrito que contenía por lo menos otros 10 ramos de rosas rojas, azules, petunias, margaritas, violetas y un par de narcisos blancos y rosas, que eran las favoritas de la amable deidad.

Su padre la despidió en la puerta pidiéndole tener cuidado y regresar pronto. Ambos sabían que la chica no haría caso y que llegaría casi al ocaso, pero el señor no se preocupaba demasiado porque tenía en la cabeza la idea de que Agasha se entretenía leyendo pergaminos en la Casa de Acuario (cosa parcialmente cierta) cuando en realidad la chica dedicaba gran parte de ese tiempo adorando al Santo de Piscis.

—¿Para qué el señor Shion necesitará este ramo? —meditó soñolienta, yendo por las calles de Rodorio con el carrito.

Al tener que subir la escalinata hasta el Santuario mejor se ahorraba energía cargando todo en el carrito hasta llegar a las 12 Casas donde inevitablemente tendría que reforzar los brazos.

«Creo que voy a enfermarme» pensó un poco preocupada; la noche de ayer fue difícil, después de beber el vaso de agua su estómago se puso caprichoso en querer comer algo, pero el aroma de los alimentos de esa tarde le producía arcadas.

Ojalá que la comida no les haya hecho daño a su padre o al señor Albafica. Su padre estaba bien, entonces el Caballero también tendría que estarlo, ¿no? Ella no quisiera tener que disculparse por alimentarlo con comida rancia y provocarle daños estomacales.

Agasha caminaba por las calles, cansada y hambrienta, así que procuró pensar en otras cosas para distraerse. Dioses, su cabeza punzaba un poco. No, no, tenía que distraerse o no podría hacer bien su trabajo.

Las flores del señor Shion, por ejemplo. ¡Sí! Pensó inmediatamente en alguien que pudiese gustarle al gentil Caballero de Aries, ¿cómo sería? Alta… o baja… o pequeña… o muy grande. ¿Qué tipo de gustos tendría con respecto a las mujeres? ¿Le gustarán las guerreras o las aldeanas? ¿Sería alguien de su pueblo natal o sería una chica griega?

 _¿Y si no es una chica?_

Soltando una exhalación Agasha por poco dejó ir al carrito pero se aferró a él antes de que se fuera hacia atrás y golpease a alguna persona.

—No, no, no —repetía negando con la cabeza pensando inmediatamente en el señor Asmita—. Si se enteran de que pensé en eso me matarán —chilló enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza.

¿Pero qué pasaba por su adolorida cabeza el día de hoy?

—Bueno… tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades —se excusó retomando su camino. Zeus, ojalá que ninguno de los dos caballeros supiese lo que llegó a su cabeza al creer que…

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_.

—¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! —se reprendió bruscamente llegando a los pies del Santuario. «¿Ahora cómo podré verle a la cara?» sencillo, no lo haría. Caminaría encubierto.

 _Te ves ridícula._

¿Y cómo no? Estaba yendo con la cara oculta entre las flores y caminando con los pies temblorosos como un potrillo recién nacido no debían resultar ser parte de un comportamiento estúpidamente sospechoso, ¿o sí? Momentos después hizo un débil quejido por el nerviosismo.

Qué los dioses la ayudasen si hacía alguna estupidez hoy.

—¿Todo bien?

Agasha saltó en su lugar al oír al señor Shion.

—Disculpa, te he asustado.

—No, discúlpeme usted a mí —dijo ella rápido.

Él, como era normal se extrañó por su respuesta.

—¿Y eso por qué?

 _Estúpida._

—N-no… no es nada, disculpe, hoy digo tonterías —dijo tomando el ramo que le había pedido su padre que le entregase—. Aquí tiene —ofreció bastante nerviosa.

Vio a Shion sonreír entre las flores. Agasha amaba a Albafica pero tuvo que darle crédito al Caballero de Aries por tener una sonrisa preciosa. Ese no era el término más masculino para hacerle justicia pero su mente así funcionaba, en definitiva esas flores tenía que ser para un _alguien_.

Agasha lo sabía. Esa expresión soñadora no la habían producido las flores, sino la persona para las que iban dirigidas.

—Gracias —dijo él usando un tono suave y… raro.

—Señor Shion… disculpe si sueno entrometida pero esas flores son pa… —su voz fue perdiendo volumen cuando vio que el Caballero de Aries perder el suave semblante para endurecerlo y ver a un punto específico atrás de ella.

Por un segundo creyó que lo había molestado pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad.

Los pasos de un par de armaduras la hicieron voltearse y ver lo que básicamente era el epítome de problemas. Dos problemas en realidad. Uno, el Caballero Kardia de Escorpio, y el otro, su amado Albafica.

Ambos estaban yendo hacia ellos.

 _Carajo_ , adiós a sus planes de pasar tiempo con él… otra vez.

Aunque lo que la tenía temblando no era precisamente eso, sino la mueca de burla que tenía el Santo de Escorpio al ver el ramo de flores en los brazos de Shion.

 _Por favor que sólo salude y se vaya._

Pero era inútil pedir eso y Agasha lo sabía.

—Wow, wow. Shion —canturreó mostrando una sonrisa ladina—, ¿qué hiciste para que la pequeña florecita te entregue algo tan bello? —se acercó a las flores y las olfateó, el joven de Aries lo apartó de un manotazo en la cara—, auch. No eres nada delicado.

—Cierra el pico y no digas tonterías. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me apetezca comprar un ramo de flores? ¿Acaso es un crimen?

—No, no —se rio alzando las manos—. ¿En serio lo compraste?

—Vámonos, Kardia —espetó Albafica mirando el espectáculo a una distancia prudente.

Agasha sintió su mirada sobre su nuca. La pobre chica rogaba a todos los dioses que se le venían a la mente porque no él creyese en las palabras del señor Kardia y también pensase que ella estaba regalándole las flores al señor Shion porque gustase del Santo cuando la verdad era que la lealtad de Agasha le pertenecía sólo a Albafica.

—Aww, yo creo que es encantador. ¿Tú qué crees, Albafica? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa la burlona, de hecho, la ensanchó más cuando vio que Albafica estaba de malhumor—. ¿No te pone celoso? Shion ha de tener más flores que tú, si esta encantadora muchachita le regala un ramo cada vez que viene a visitarnos.

—Cállate, Kardia —espetó Shion—, pagué dinero por ellas como todos los demás.

—No lo creo —desacreditó entre risotadas para que al final se diese un pequeño golpe en la frente—. ¡Dioses! Y todo este tiempo pensé que la pequeña florecita venía a entregar flores a la hermosa Sasha pero resulta que también le da flores a Shion. Oye lindura, ¿no tendrás algunas ahí para mí también?

Agasha sabía que todo lo que decía el señor Kardia lo hacía para fastidiar a sus colegas (cosa que estaba consiguiendo dadas las caras de Shion y Albafica) pero si algo la ponía sumamente nerviosa era que el apuesto y fiero hombre se le acercara tanto, no es que le gustase que su espacio personal fuese invadido por alguien que no fuese el señor Albafica, pero en serio la ponía muy nerviosa.

Ella dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza, completamente azorada.

—Ay qué mala eres —masculló con su varonil voz—. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a las chicas malas que no me regalan flores?

Sudando y negando con la cabeza aún más roja, Agasha se sintió imposibilitada para hablar, o eso hasta que vio cómo el señor Albafica tomaba a su compañero del cabello y lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

—Dije que nos vamos ahora, Kardia.

—¡Hey cálmate! ¡Respira hondo! ¡Cuenta hasta diez! ¡Cuenta hasta diez, maldito loco!

El señor Shion y ella vieron a ambos hasta que se perdieron al principio de las escaleras. Albafica en ningún momento cedió su agarre.

—A veces creo que Kardia es un suicida —suspiró Shion.

Agasha sólo sintió sintiendo un gran alivio al verlos yéndose al fin. Por un segundo pensó que se desmayaría, el dolor de su cabeza se incrementó un poco pero no lo suficiente para hacerla claudicar en su misión.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Editado: **5 de mayo del 2019.**_

* * *

 _¡Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios!_

 _Sé que tardé, pero estaba editándolo y actualizando otros fics. Este capítulo tiene más palabras que antes y además me gusta cómo quedó jajaja a menos que se me haya escapado un errorcito o dos por ahí jaja, entonces volveré para corregirlo._

 _Siendo franca me gusta escribir interacciones entre Santos; siento que Kardia no tendría problemas para sacar de quicio incluso a Asmita jajaja, ¿o ustedes qué piensan?_

 _:::_

 _Respondiendo a algunas dudas por ahí:_

 _ **camilo navas:** no sé si vaya a presentar otras parejas ajena al Agafica pero si lo hago avisaré con anticipación._

 _ **Lykan-GTX:** Amigo mío (jajaja mega disculpa -otra vez- por confundirte jajaja), qué gusto tenerte por aquí una vez más. ¡Nah! Tú no te preocupes por los reviews si son largos o no, me alegra que te esté gustado el fic. Sabes que aprecio mucho tus consejos y sugerencias; a decir verdad, por el momento me baso en el anime para forjar las interacciones entre caballeros._

 _A decir verdad creo que tienes razón; se ven mucho más fuertes los Santos del siglo XVIII que los del siglo XX, pero supongo que eso se debe a que el señor Kurumada cuando relató sus fuerzas apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo que estaba creando mientras que Shiori ya conocía bastante bien el camino y junto a él todo lo que los Santos Dorados podrían hacer. Así que mejor me callo ya que ni el manga he leído jajaja qué pena._

 _Bueno, ya había dicho desde antes que Albafica y Agasha iban a tener su dosis de dolor en esta historia. Lo malo es que soy realmente buena haciendo miserables a los personajes jajaja, no creo que deba enorgullecerme pero heme aquí XDD._

 _¡Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic! Ya sabes, si algo se me pasa por alto por favor corrígeme (por favor X2) jajaja. ¡Gracias por estar aquí!_

 _:::_

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo?_

 _¡Háganmelo saber! :D ¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **dianix96** _,_ **camilo navas** _,_ **Lykan-GTX** _,_ **MJ Keehl** _._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	4. ANGUSTIA

**•**

* * *

 **IV**

ANGUSTIA

* * *

.

* * *

—¡Suelta! ¡Deja de jalarme que me arrancas cabellos! ¡¿Qué te piensas que soy para que me lleves así?! ¡¿Un perro?! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!

Harto de ir en esa postura, impidiendo que alguien viese esa patética forma de tratarlo, Kardia lanzó un puñetazo al costado de Albafica para que lo soltase, funcionó pero al poco tiempo el Santo de Piscis tomó su antebrazo, atrayéndolo y respondió con un golpe igual de fuerte a la cara de Kardia en contestación.

Ambos se separaron sabiendo bien que si no se detenían, las cosas iban a ponerse feas entre ellos.

—Auch… —se incorporó Kardia sonriendo, quitándose el cabello de la cara—. ¿Jamás te han dicho que tienes un temperamento espantoso? —se limpió la poca sangre que salía de en medio de su labio inferior—. Disimulas tan patéticamente tus celos que me es demasiado fácil molestarte.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas.

Albafica lo miró mal aunque una parte suya lo haya captado a la primera. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al darse cuenta que no había podido engañar a su compañero y sin embargo aparentó bien no saber a lo que Kardia se refería.

Decepcionado, Kardia lo vio de vuelta como si hablase con un perfecto idiota y al que tuviese que enseñarle a sumar dos más dos usando manzanas.

—Digo que ya vayas pensando en desposar a la pequeña florecita de una buena vez o terminarás matando a alguien —advirtió inclinando su espalda hacia atrás para acomodar algunos huesos; no ocultó su satisfacción—. ¿Crees que la escenita de ayer con Manigoldo no sería la comidilla en las tabernas?

Albafica no supo qué lo tomó más desprevenido; lo que le dijo Kardia acerca de que los pobladores ya estaban maquillándose novelas en sus cabezas mientras bebían cervezas, o todo lo que eso podría traer consigo.

Por supuesto, Albafica no temía en lo más mínimo por él mismo; sino por Agasha y su padre. Por la reputación de ella, más que nada.

En completo silencio y algo separados el uno del otro, ambos Santos de Athena caminaron hacia el coliseo de entrenamiento por órdenes del Patriarca, su trabajo sería el de supervisar a los aspirantes mientras él se quedaba en el Santuario y hablaba con la señorita Sasha sobre otros asuntos confidenciales.

 _»Más tarde los alcanzaré_ —dijo el Santo superior.

Si tenía que ser sincero, Albafica no esperaba que el Patriarca los viese en el Coliseo. Cada vez que él y la diosa hablaban, tardaban horas en discutir asuntos secretos que sólo los competían a ellos. Lo único que Albafica lamentaba era tener que compartir espacio con Kardia de Escorpio.

No odiaba a su compañero, pero Albafica tenía la sensación de poder llegar a detestarlo como a otro enemigo si él no dejaba de molestarlo. Albafica no era Dégel de Acuario como para soportar sus estupideces y le jodía el alma que Kardia pensase que todos debían aguantarle sus escenitas como lo hacía su mejor amigo cuando en realidad, nada los obligaba a quererse entre ellos.

—La gente no es tan estúpida —continuó Kardia—, y su actividad favorita es hablar de las personas entre licor y sexo. En tu caso, ya comienzan a montarse novelas. Si me lo preguntas las cosas se ponen interesantes, incluso ya hay apuestas.

—¿Apuestas? —musitó Albafica considerándolo ridículo. Y bastante aterrador.

Qué un hombre soltero (y casado también) tuviese una vida sexual activa era completamente normal. Incluso que un hombre casado tuviese amantes estaba bien visto entre la sociedad griega. Sin embargo… cuando una mujer era liberal con respecto a su intimidad, soltera o (peor) casada… las cosas no iban nada bien para ella; por no decir que si tenían una vida sí debían tenerla en las sombras si no querían que sus nombres fuesen puestos al lado de la palabra "puta".

Ellos como Santos tenían el "privilegio" de tomarse ciertos lujos con respecto a sus vidas, uno de ellos era que podían enrollarse con cuantas mujeres quisieran; incluso podían casarse si eso querían. Nada les impedía acostarse con una o varias mujeres en una sola noche. Sin embargo el asunto cambiaba radicalmente cuando se hablaba de una mujer. Porque al final del día, cuando un hombre buscaba esposa por lo regular pedían que la susodicha fuese virgen. Pura. Intocable.

El chiquillo estúpido de ayer eso le dijo a Albafica.

—Ya se me había olvidado lo santurrón que puedes llegar a ser —masculló irritado Kardia entre dientes despertándolo de sus pensamientos—. Verás, la mayoría de prostitutas aseguran que sientes algo por Agasha… y el que hayas accedido a comer con ella y su padre ayer… bueno, eleva todas las sospechas posibles, amigo mío.

¿Cómo rayos sabían eso? ¿Acaso Albafica tenía ojos siguiéndolo por todas partes?

—Por Athena —bufó enojado—, ¿acaso no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos?

—No cuando el nombre de uno de nosotros está en medio del chisme —respondió alzando los hombros—. Es lo usual por si no te habías dado cuenta. Además, el que Manigoldo y yo tengamos historia en diversos sitios de diversión es una cosa, pero el que tú estés frecuentando a una jovencita como la florecita —se rio burlón—, es algo diferente si consideramos que no dejas que otras mujeres se te acerquen.

Al llegar al Coliseo dieron órdenes explícitas a los Santos de Plata para continuar con los entrenamientos mientras ellos vigilaban desde lo lejos. Albafica, tratando de no mostrase perturbado por lo que Kardia le decía, miró a su lado derecho y notó a un pequeño grupo de 3 amazonas que sin descaro lo veían a él. Las máscaras de nada ayudaban a disimular el escrutinio.

—¡Ustedes! —les gritó—, ¡si no van a entrenar lárguense de aquí! ¡Hagan algo útil!

Intimidadas ante su enfado, las amazonas dejaron sus posturas relajadas y empezaron a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas. Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sobre ellas.

De cierto modo, Albafica sentía pena por esas chicas. Obligadas a dejar atrás su feminidad si querían pertenecer a las filas guerreras atenienses. Si un hombre llegase a verlas sin máscara, ellas debían elegir entre matarlo o amarlo; ¿qué clase de tontería era esa? ¿Por qué obligar a alguien a amar o a matar incluso a un colega? Porque había que aclarar que cuando la máscara caía no siempre lo hacía frente a un enemigo.

Albafica aún no terminaba de entender esa última norma pues le parecía estúpido que alguien dejase de ser quien era para luchar por la justicia; o amar o matar a alguien sólo por una maldita máscara.

Pero órdenes eran órdenes; y hasta que la propia diosa Athena no cambiase las normas, nada cambiaría.

—¿Lo ves? —Kardia suspiró. Seguro diría otra estupidez—. A donde quiera que vayas serás el centro de atención. ¿No has pensado en usar máscara también?

 _Sí claro,_ ya mismo le pediría su máscara a alguna de las amazonas y se pasearía con ella pensando que nadie se daría cuenta de quién era él. Por si su cabello, la altura y la armadura dorada no fuesen lo suficientemente delatoras.

—¿Qué dicen de Agasha?

—Espera, ¿te preocupa la chica? —Albafica lo miró de reojo con seriedad—, por Zeus y yo creí que sólo estabas coqueteando con ella. Entonces sí vas en serio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué el maldito interés en mi vida privada?

—Amigo, durante más de veinte años has estado encerrado en tu _vida privada_ como para que ahora ya despiertes y te des cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros la ha tenido jamás —chasqueó la lengua—. Rayos incluso Asmita ha sido el centro de varios chismes… pero en su caso obviamente ninguno cierto —se puso pensativo—, o eso creo. En una ocasión le inventaron que tenía su propio harem. ¡Ja! Ya quisiera yo tener uno —se burló—, pero si el Patriarca se entera de eso, me mandará a castrar… así que mejor no me arriesgo.

Todos sabían lo estricto y recto que era el Patriarca Sage. Más aún con la diosa Athena presente (sobre todo en una edad tan tierna). Por eso y otras cosas más, él jamás permitiría que el Santuario se convirtiese en un burdel. Mucho menos si ese sitio sería manejado por Kardia o Manigoldo.

Desobedecer las normas impuestas por el Patriarca para mantener el orden era un pase directo al dolor que ni siquiera Kardia estaba tan loco como para aceptar arriesgarse.

—En fin —susurró Kardia—, para tu desgracia ya debes empezar a tragarte la realidad, Albafica. Porque ahora que al fin has salido al mundo no te dejaremos ir libre otra vez. Como si nadie supiese que literalmente babeas sobre el piso por que la florecita camina.

Albafica estaba harto de este juego. Si Kardia se negaba a responderle iba a sacarle la verdad a golpes.

—¿Qué dicen de ella? —insistió.

Quiso saberlo, lo demás no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a oír a la gente pronunciar su nombre a sus espaldas. Aunque por la cara que puso Kardia ya se daba una idea de todo lo que podría correr en contra de la chica; lo que hacía que su sangre empezase a hervir y corriese con más velocidad adentro de sus venas.

—¿Qué quieres que digan? Si de ti dicen que posiblemente ya te la has cogido, ¿qué crees que digan de ella? —Kardia le miró con severidad—. Las mujeres son especialmente crueles y esparcen información falsa como un virus. Creen que ya ha estado embarazada de ti y ha abortado.

Al poner una cara de espanto total, Kardia le calmó.

—Recupera la calma. Ya te dije que son rumores… crueles y estúpidos, pero rumores. No creas todo lo que oyes —bien aconsejó—. Es por eso que te lo digo: ninguno de nosotros nos acercamos tanto a una chica que de verdad nos vaya a importar. Por eso Manigoldo y yo procuramos no tomar a una amante más de una vez. Pero tú eres harina de otro costal. Ya es tarde —lo vio arrogante—. Decídete ya, se ve que estás enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no simplemente nos haces un favor a todos y lo haces oficial?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oye no creas que es presión pero… eh, bueno en realidad sí, sí lo es. Pero es por una buena causa —se defendió rápido mirándolo con ansiedad.

Ante el silencio de Kardia, Albafica no pudo evitar preguntarle una cosa:

—¿Y eso vendría siendo…?

Presentía que pronto iba a querer patearle el trasero.

—No sabes lo fastidioso que es el tener que aguantar el sexo con chismorreos —se quejó—. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar siquiera? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me baja la erección cuando me preguntan sobre tu vida amorosa? Es decir, a mí qué mierdas me importa tu vida amorosa o sexual si yo lo único que quiero es mojar la brocha un rato.

Y ahí estaba la estupidez que Albafica ya estaba esperando. ¡Porque era claro! Pedirle a Kardia que relajase su libido por lo menos en una charla seria, era tan inútil como pedirle manzanas al naranjo; o rogar porque Manigoldo no le sacase canas verdes a su maestro cada mes.

Apretando los puños, Albafica cerró los ojos sintiendo que la furia ciega lo embargaba.

—¿Me has soltado todo ese discurso sólo para llegar a esa conclusión?

Aunque tratándose de Kardia, Albafica se sintió estúpido por pensar que su colega iba a tomarse esta plática en serio. Por otro lado, tenía razón; ¿por qué habría de importarle a él su vida? Después de todo, no era como si los Santos Dorados estuviesen al pendiente de sus compañeros.

Todos tenían sus propios asuntos.

Aun así Albafica deseaba cortarle el cuello a Kardia por hacerlo perder su maldito tiempo.

—Eh sí —respondió Kardia ignorando bastante bien los instintos asesinos de Albafica—. ¿Qué otra cosa creías que tramaba? ¿Jugar a la casamentera entre tú y ella? —inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba con su mirada burlona—. Hombre, por favor, que tú ya no eres un niño ni ella tampoco. Ya tienes los huevos lo suficientemente maduros y peludos como para que tenga que venir alguien como yo a decirte lo que ya sabes —insistió exagerando su exasperación—. Además —agregó— yo tengo más cosas en qué pensar como para meterme también en tus asuntos, simplemente te expongo la parte de tu vida "secreta" que ya no es tan secreta, y que me afecta a mí.

Al verse a los ojos, el de Escorpio volvió a reírse. Como si sintiese el deseo de Albafica por rebanarle el cuello.

—Pero está bien, sólo por ser tú, juguemos un rato a la _Casamentera_. —Borró todo rastro de burla y le dijo—: Despósala de una maldita vez si vas en serio. Porque si permites que esto siga avanzando ten por seguro que los aldeanos a su alrededor harán pedazos su honor, y conociéndote dudo que eso te haga gracia.

Entonces lo dejó solo para corregir a un grupo de santos sin armadura que desde hace un rato sólo parecían estar jugando entre ellos. Bastante pronto Kardia se aseguró de hacerlos sangrar y pedir clemencia entre alaridos de dolor.

Como se dijo antes, a veces Kardia de Escorpio era raro, pero en esta ocasión probó serlo por un buen motivo más allá de su propio placer; como había expuesto. Lo peor es que ayer Manigoldo le había dicho algo muy parecido; como si ese par de cabezas huecas hubiesen acordado sermonearlo uno tras otro para demostrarle a Albafica que no eran tan idiotas como querían aparentar serlo.

Albafica quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas pues se sentía acorralado, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por ese impulso.

¿Por qué todos hablaban de desposar a Agasha como si fuese algo fácil? No llevaban ni un año frecuentándose como para llegar a esos extremos. ¿En serio esa era la solución a las habladurías? ¿Y qué tal si la desposaba y después de un tiempo todo resultaba mal? El matrimonio nunca aseguraba la felicidad… y siendo franco ya había visto demasiado el mundo como para saber que si todo iba tal cual se lo planteaban todos a su alrededor, las posibilidades de que algo saliese mal eran bastante preocupantes.

Agasha le dijo que lo amaba; su sinceridad fue palpable (o eso creía él). Pero por su lado él estaba muy inseguro, ¿y si al final él no era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida? ¿O viceversa? Albafica sabía bien que las emociones no tenían cerebro propio y cambiaban según las circunstancias. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar si desposaba a la chica? Y por otro lado, ¿ella querría desposarlo a él? ¡Qué fácil era decir "cásate con ella"! Pero nadie estaba preguntándole a Agasha qué quería.

¿Y si ella tampoco estaba segura?

Una cosa era decir que lo amaba. Otra muy diferente era tener que jurarlo ante el mundo y Athena; luego hacer un voto para con él por el resto de su vida como su mujer. Esto no era un juego, era la vida.

Agobiado por todas sus dudas que lo hacían sentir suficientemente irritado, Albafica accedió a entrenar con un Santo Plateado que no tardó en morder el polvo bajo sus ataques llenos de estrés y exasperación. Él en todo momento tuvo en su mente a Agasha, y de lo que ambos arriesgaban estando juntos pensando que nadie se daba cuenta de nada.

Qué ingenuos habían sido. Sobre todo él.

 _»Si permites que esto siga avanzando ten por seguro que los aldeanos a su alrededor harán pedazos su honor, y conociéndote, dudo que eso te haga gracia._ —Maldito fuese Kardia por tener razón. Por conocerlo más de lo que debería.

Albafica no permitiría que el honor de su dulce chica fuese puesto en duda, sin embargo tampoco quería apresurarse y cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría toda la vida. Unir una vida a otra no era algo que se debiese tomar con calma.

Maldito fuese Albafica de Piscis por haberle permitido a esa inocente jovencita incrustarse tanto en su corazón.

 _¿Acaso tenías corazón?_

No, pero Agasha le había prestado el suyo. Lo sentía latir adentro de su pecho. Estaba llamando a su dueña con fuerza; anhelándola de vuelta a los brazos de Albafica. Muy para su pesar, el Santo que lo resguardaba iba a tener que tomar una decisión por encima de todo (sobre todo él mismo) con el fin de no arruinarle la vida a la chica.

Para proteger a Agasha, él iba a sostener con fuerza el corazón que ella le había prestado, hasta el final. Aunque tuviese que hacerle daño, mucho daño.

Lo haría por ella. Por su querida Agasha.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Editado: **5 de mayo del 2019.**_

* * *

 _¡Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios!_

 _¿A alguien más le parece raro que Kardia y Manigoldo estén tan sabios últimamente? Créanme que yo estoy anonadada. O.O_

 _¡Ouh! ¡Lamento lo corto del episodio! Creo que habrá más notas de autora que capítulo, sin embargo no todos me siguen en mi página dedicada a los fics de SS por lo que debo repetirlo acá. XD Además de que no mido mucho en este fic la cantidad de palabras que escribo en cada una de las partes. Una disculpa por eso._

 _¡Wow! ¡Amo el cariño que hay en el fic! En serio cuando me dicen qué les gusta del fic (y qué no) siento que puedo comprender un poco más a mis lectores. Cuando una escena no tiene sentido y me lo aclaran también es importante para mí saberlo jajaja. ¡_ _No puedo creer lo genial que es el fandom! Más cuando hablamos de la shipp Agafica, la cual no puedo creer que tenga tantos seguidores. Me honra escribir sobre ella y que a los fans les guste._

 _¡En serio les agradezco el apoyo!_

 _Por otro lado debo decir (y recordarles) que este fic es uno mucho más corto que el anterior por lo que será un tanto breve. Lo estoy editando lo mejor que puedo con el fin de explicar escenarios y no dejar tantos huecos argumentales. Les que pido comprensión a la hora de subir las actualizaciones. El capítulo de hoy fue algo corto, pero creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que Albafica va a hacer algo muy malo (cofcofalgocofmuycofestúpido)._

 _Además, creo que fui muy ingenua al subestimar el intelecto de mis lectores con respecto a Agasha (aplaudo sus hipótesis). Sin embargo les suplico a los mismos que no olviden que yo soy un tanto retorcida y me gusta ponerles trampas para que crean una cosa y al final salgo con otra 7w7 muajaja. '.- tengan mis palabras en cuenta para que lloren a gusto muajájá._

 _Aprovecho para aclarar que no soy fan del yaoi ni escribo sobre él. Sin embargo la insinuación de Shion y Asmita fue un pequeño obsequio para mis lectoras fujoshis. Espero les haya gustado._

 _:::_

 _¡Ahora! Respondiendo a algunas dudas por ahí:_

 _ **Cristal-Libra** **:** ¿Pues qué puedo decirte? Jejeje, creo que tú y yo sabemos para quién son las flores que pidió Shion, 7w7 Nah! No te preocupes por los tiempos, a decir verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Tenerte aquí es un honor. Gracias por leer el fic. ;)_

 _ **Lykan-GTX:** Jajaja hacer novelas para Telemundo está en discusión ya que no suelo basarme en Soraya Montenegro para mis villanos jajaja; aunque me gustaría saber qué clase de aberración saldría si hiciese eso jaja. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo conmigo? XD En cuanto al estado de salud de Agasha sólo puedo decir: **pre-pá-ra-te** jajaja._

 _No sólo me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes sino a mis lectores también jaja. Dios, creo que aprendí mucho de Disney jaja. En serio no sé cómo vayan a tomar lo que se aproxima._

 _Y no sé, yo amo a Kardia a pesar de que no sé todo de él. Me encanta su personalidad, es fácil de adherir a cualquier situación ya que es un tipo sin reglas; sin pelos en la lengua y sin una correa en el cuello a diferencia de sus colegas jaja. Me encanta tomarlo en cuenta para que él junto a Manigoldo hagan que Albafica pierda los estribos, pero también le ayuden a aterrizar en la realidad y recordarle que sigue siendo un ser humano._

 _Wow... con lo de las parejas me dejaste pensando... a decir verdad, después del Agafica me gustaría probar usando a Kardia y Calvera. Insisto, no he tenido tiempo de leerme ningún gaiden por lo que si subo algo en estos meses (después de terminar este fic) sería algo basado en mi imaginación, claro, tomando como punto de partida el universo de TLC. Leí en la wiki que Calvera es la ¿"huésped"? del dios Quetzalcóatl lo que me da ciertas ideas que no van en lo absoluto acorde a la trama original. En cuanto tenga algo veré cómo lo subo jaja._

 _Después me gustaría usar a Gioca y Manigoldo, y quizás a Shion y Yuzuriha, a quienes por cierto empecé a shippear incluso antes que a Albafica y Agasha jeje._

 _En lo personal yo veo a Sasha y Sisyphus como un especie de tío-sobrina jeje. Como me vi el anime primero me dio esa impresión y aún si veo algo más allá en los gaidens... me costaría mucho cambiar de parecer sin embargo admito que pueden funcionar juntos muy bien. :D Lamentablemente soy un alma vieja y testaruda por lo que seguiré shippeando a Sasha con el baboso de Tenma jaja._

 _Yo nunca aprendo jaja._

 _En cuando a Dégel... no sé, los tríos amorosos no se me dan bien además de que no suelo leerlos porque me incomoda mucho la deslealtad que se puede provocar... quizás si hago algo sería usando a Seraphina quien es a quien sí conozco... más o menos jaja. Leí muy poco del gaiden de Dégel en Wattpad jajaja._

 _¡Saludos y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, amigo mío! :D_

 _:::_

 _¡Por el momento es todo! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Por el apoyo! ¡Por ser amantes de Agafica al igual que yo! ¡Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **camilo navas** _,_ **Malon630** _,_ **Lykan-GTX** _,_ **Cristal-Libra** y **AngelElisha**.

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	5. SANGRE DEL CORAZÓN

**•**

* * *

 **V**

SANGRE DEL CORAZÓN

* * *

.

* * *

Después de su pequeña escenita con el señor Kardia, Agasha se vio libre para marcharse ya sin preguntarle nada al señor Shion con respecto a las flores. No tuvo el valor de hacerlo después de haber dado rienda suelta a su loca imaginación. Cosa de la que aún se avergonzaba.

Por otro lado, aunque sabía que el señor Kardia había estado bromeando con ella y sus colegas, Agasha no podía evitar sentirse mareada por su abordaje, llevaba las flores en sus temblorosos brazos y con cuidado fue subiendo hasta que llegó a la Casa de Virgo. Donde tembló todavía más.

 _Por todos los dioses._

El señor Asmita estaba ahí, al fondo de su templo; meditando. Ojalá no supiese leer mentes, y si podía, ojalá no la matase por conjurar en su retorcida imaginación escenas no muy gratas con su propio compañero. Quien para variar, era otro hombre.

En serio se sentía muy avergonzada.

—Se-señor As-Asmita… soy Agasha…

Tragó saliva cuando el hombre movió la cabeza hacia su dirección.

—Puedes pasar —dijo solemne.

¡Por favor! Qué no supiese leer mentes.

Rápidamente y sin intenciones de fastidiarlo o interrumpirlo más con su meditación, Agasha corrió lo más silenciosa que pudo hasta las escaleras que pudo seguir ascendiendo. A mitad del camino se pudo permitir respirar tranquila.

En Libra no encontró al señor Dohko, el señor Kardia no estaba en Escorpio y en Sagitario el señor Sisyphus no le impidió pasar. En Capricornio, el señor Cid le dio paso sin ningún problema, en Acuario fue lo mismo y al final, en cuando se vio arribando en la Casa de Piscis la atacó súbitamente la soledad debido a la ausencia de él.

Estaba desanimada. El guardián que protegía Piscis en estos momentos estaba lejos de sus manos, aunque su agradable esencia floral se hubiese quedado impresa en los muros, Agasha no dejaba de extrañarlo.

Respiró agotada dándose un pequeño receso en las escaleras de la entrada de la doceava casa. Miró las flores que transportaba, vigilando que no se marchitasen o maltratasen.

¿Qué era esta sensación en su pecho? ¿Por qué su alma se hallaba tan agitada? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Agasha sintiese a Albafica distante de algún modo últimamente? No se habrá aburrido de ella, ¿o sí? Es decir, ayer no la visitó porque su padre había estado en casa, ¿verdad? Nada entre ellos había cambiado… ¿no es así?

«Vamos» trató de animarse, «tiene responsabilidades y no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para verte». ¡Dioses, eso lo sabía! Pero en serio que toda esta situación estaba volviéndola loca. De principio a fin, Agasha ya se había imaginado que llegaría el día en el que sus dudas superarían su determinación, pero no creyó que sería tan pronto.

Ella siempre creyó que sus sentimientos serían fuertes e inquebrantables como una roca, tanto como para superar cualquier inquietud. Sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban reflejando esa seguridad en estos momentos, menos ahora que él parecía no estar dispuesto a avanzar más en esta relación.

 _¿Hay alguna relación siquiera?_

«¡No lo sé!» quiso Agasha gritar.

Confundida como exhausta, se levantó de las escaleras, recogió las flores y por un rato se acostó en medio del templo poniendo los arreglos a su lado con cuidado en el suelo. No era la primera vez que hacía eso con la seguridad de que si alguien la viese no la reprendería, por lo que no se preocupó por parecer una lagartija.

Puso una mano sobre su frente y miró el techo tratando de ignorar las pulsaciones que sentía en las sienes. De pronto Agasha pensó en lo que esta casa podría contar si tuviese vida. ¿Cuántas cosas habrá presenciado? Antes del señor Albafica, ¿había habido algún otro Caballero de Piscis que hubiese mantenido una relación clandestina con alguna aldeana? ¿O quizás con alguna Amazona?

Eso sería romántico… y quizás trágico también.

Lamentablemente nada de eso era relevante en la historia del Santuario por lo que en la gran biblioteca que se encontraba en la Casa de Acuario no había ningún tipo de registro al respecto. Para los archivos clasificados de la biblioteca, sólo importaban las hazañas en combate de los Santos, no sus vidas personales.

Resignada a pensar que no debía presionar al señor Albafica para hacer nada "oficial", Agasha descansó lo suficiente y retomó su camino hacia el Santuario, caminando lento pues pensaba que el sol sobre su cuerpo estaba deshidratándola más de lo usual.

Inhaló profundo el aroma fresco de la tarde sintiéndose un poco mareada; el sol estaba poniéndola en aprietos por lo que debía ser más rápida. Vaya, ¿cuándo sería el día en el que no llegase sudando como un puerco hasta con su Ilustrísima y la honorable deidad?

«Posiblemente cuando el señor Albafica decida hacer público lo nuestro. O sea nunca» pensó con desánimo.

…

 _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

Albafica no pensaba con claridad, él eso lo sabía bien, pues de hacerlo seguramente habría corrido hasta su propia casa para encontrarse con Agasha; luego tomarla entre sus brazos y encerrarla en sus aposentos donde la codiciaba con un enfermizo fervor.

Lamentablemente la falta de juicio era el requisito que le faltaba para tomar una decisión.

Él en serio necesitaba estar nublado de su razón para hacer lo que estaba planeando.

Hace poco y de forma inesperada, dejó a Kardia con los novatos y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la florería de Rodorio sin importarle que alguien lo viese. Aquella pequeña construcción que él nunca pensó que se volvería importante. Tan valiosa. Un sitio en el que Albafica pudiese estar y sentirse bienvenido. Sentirse en casa; no como la solitaria y fría que lo estaba esperando en el Santuario.

—¿Señor Albafica? Qué sorpresa —expresó el alegre dueño del establecimiento, el padre de Agasha.

Al verlo serio éste borró lentamente su sonrisa, empezando a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo?

…

—¡Son hermosas! Como siempre —dijo la señorita Sasha recibiendo el ramo de narcisos. Los olió y sonrió—, muchas gracias.

Parpadeando rápido luego de que sus ojos se encaprichasen con hacerla ver borroso mientras la bella deidad recibía las flores, Agasha, aún de rodillas también sonrió.

—Es un honor que le agraden, mi señora —susurró la chica.

Dioses, deseaba bostezar. El cansancio la abordó sin clemencia, pero hacer algo tan maleducado como bostezar cuando le hablaban, y más estando frente a la diosa sería una inmensa falta de respeto hacia ella.

Seguramente el Patriarca la mandaría a azotar por eso. Y si su padre se enteraba de tal cosa, también la azotaría.

Por eso resistió; se mantuvo firme frente a la diosa.

—Mi padre escogió las más bellas para usted —informó tragando saliva.

—Sus flores me otorgan mucha paz. Por favor, trasmítele mi más sincero agradecimiento.

—Como usted diga.

La florista se puso de pie y haciendo una muestra de respeto hacia la diosa y su Ilustrísima, salió del Santuario y empezó a descender sin percatarse de la mirada pensativa que Sasha tenía en la cara.

—¿Señorita? —musitó Sage preocupado por esa expresión—, ¿todo bien?

Sin verlo, Sasha asintió.

—Sí. Todo bien —susurró acariciando los pétalos.

Por su lado, Agasha caminó hasta Piscis (seguía vacío), Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpio, Libra, Virgo (aún no pudo mirar al señor Asmita a la cara), Leo, Cáncer, Géminis, Tauro y por último Aries.

El señor Shion ya no tenía el ramo de flores; tampoco estaban por ninguna parte del templo. Él estaba sentado en la entrada junto a su discípulo llamado Mū, al parecer sostenían una charla privada que ella interrumpía con su presencia.

—Disculpe mi interrupción caballero Shion, pero paso a retirarme.

—Eres bienvenida cuando desees volver —dijo quieto. Agasha sintió y ofreciéndole una diminuta sonrisa al pequeño de exótico pelo morado, se marchó.

No sentía deseos de regresar a su casa, cuanto menos oír a su padre durante toda la cena, preguntándole efusivamente sobre algo inusual que pudiese haber visto en el Santuario. ¿Cómo explicarle a su padre que nada especial pasaba en el Santuario a menos que llegase una guerra? Cosa que ni de chiste Agasha quería volver a vivir.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su padre era un fiel fan de los Santos Dorados luego de la heroica pelea entre Albafica y Minos. Además ella seguía viviendo con él en su casa, entonces no había mucho de lo que Agasha pudiese replicar. No desde que por poco perdió a su amado Albafica cuando este peleó contra ese malvado espectro.

Recordarlo le habría heridas a Agasha con las que nadie tenía derecho a meterse.

Con las piernas y los brazos rotos en varios pedazos, casi moribundo y dando lo último de sí mismo para ganar. Fue una sorpresa que pudiese moverse para continuar la lucha, pero había logrado mantenerse con vida la vida hasta que la señorita Sasha y el resto de sus Caballeros Dorados regresaron del Inframundo y pudieron dar auxilio a los heridos.

Benevolente, la diosa curó hasta el último hueso roto de Albafica y no conforme con eso le proporcionó un sello sagrado que pudiese contener el veneno de su sangre volviéndola peligrosa sólo para los enemigos.

 _»Así que eso pasó_ —recordó haberle dicho a Albafica mientras Agasha le cambiaba el paño de la cabeza por uno recién exprimido y frío.

Él aún no había recuperado por completo la razón. Debido a que el proceso del sello y la restauración de la salud del Santo de Piscis fue algo duradero, Agasha se ofreció a servirle de enfermera hasta que pudiese levantarse, cosa que el hombre logró pocas semanas más tarde. Cuando ya no la necesitó para atenderlo.

 _»La diosa fue muy amable_ —masculló él sin saber que en medio de la fiebre pasajera (junto a sus leves alucinaciones) le había dicho todo de sí mismo a Agasha. Desde su historia con su maestro, hasta todas y cada una de las aventuras que había pasado antes de llegar a donde estaba.

Muy para el pesar de la chica, Albafica no recordaba haberle abierto su corazón y su mente a nadie más que a ella en esos días. Un momento fugaz de completa sinceridad que ella rememoraba con mucho cariño.

 _»Agasha… me alegra que sigas viva_ —le dijo aún perdido entre la inconsciencia y la realidad— _, si Minos te hubiese hecho daño… jamás me lo hubiese perdonado._

 _»No hable así, por favor. Usted y el caballero Shion salvaron Rodorio, así que descanse… ya todo terminó._

 _»No. Sólo se detuvo por un par de años, luego todo volverá a ser un infierno_ —su voz sonó profundamente agobiada— _. Esta guerra no tiene fin._

Agasha quiso llorar por él, quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabeza. Pero sólo se limitó a apretar los puños, seguir vigilando su temperatura y remover su fleco para tener un espacio amplio sobre su terso rostro mallugado por la dura batalla. Cuidó y resguardo sus signos vitales y alimentación mientras lo oía farfullando lamentaciones que jamás pensó que un Santo tan valiente pudiese expresar. Pero al final del día, Albafica como el resto de Santos eran hombres mortales y como tal podían sentir miedo; también el dolor.

Sea como sea, ella estuvo ahí sin descansar… hasta que por fin Albafica de Piscis (con toda su seriedad) volvió en sí y esa ternura que le había permitido ver a la chica se esfumó bajo la máscara de hielo que Agasha ya hasta había olvidado que él tenía.

Cuando Albafica le preguntó con una voz tosca y agresiva qué hacía ella ahí, apenas la vio, Agasha sintió que él la había golpeado muy duro y sin clemencia en el corazón. Como si hablase con alguien que no acababa de gastar días y noches en salvaguardar su bienestar.

Como si ella lo molestase.

Agasha no se lo había dicho jamás, pero nunca podría olvidar lo mucho que su rechazo y trato brusco le dolieron.

 _»Sólo… sólo estaba ayudando_ —tartamudeó Agasha saliendo rápidamente de la alcoba donde habían compartido largas charlas que aparentemente, sólo ella podía recordar—. _Me retiro; con permiso._

Luego pasó el tiempo. Tardó un poco pero la primera vez que se vio al caballero Albafica fue después de haberse corrido el rumor del sello que contenía al veneno en su corazón, la gente de Rodorio no escatimaba en halagos y agradecimientos hacia el Santo por haberse enfrentado al malvado Minos aún a costa de su propia vida.

Él recibió una cálida bienvenida que Agasha sólo pudo mirar desde atrás del gentío.

Pasaría mucho tiempo más para que ambos pudiesen volver a verse. Él caminaba sin prisa por las calles de Rodorio. ¿La razón de ello si se supone que Albafica de Piscis no era de los que gustasen de dar paseos en el pueblo? Ella aún no la sabía ni se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo recibir una respuesta nada satisfactoria.

Por muy tonto que se oyese, Agasha era feliz pensando que Albafica había ido hasta su florería por ella. Sabía que se engañaba a sí misma, pero no tenía mucho más a qué aferrarse a estas alturas.

 _»Hola_ —saludó él sin prisa. Ella pensó que alucinaba hasta que alzó la vista y lo miró, estando sentada en el banquito predispuesto para esperar a los clientes.

 _»Hola_.

Sorpresivamente él le preguntó si había estado bien a lo que Agasha respondió cortante diciendo que sí, volviendo su vista hacia su arreglo de flores rojas. Poco después Albafica dijo un seco _"ya veo"_ y luego se marchó.

Agasha pudo haber actuado con dignidad y devolverle el golpe lo mejor que pudo al no mirarlo durante el corto tiempo que Albafica estuvo ahí. Pero por la noche las cosas cambiaron. Agasha, literalmente se había estado arrancando los cabellos por haberlo dejado ir tan fácil.

Lo que ella definitivamente no esperaba era que él regresase al día siguiente… y al siguiente… y al siguiente. Se volvió una costumbre que la visitase de vez en cuando, le preguntase cosas cotidianas y al final se marchase tan imperturbable como llegó.

Fue una noche en la que su padre tuvo que salir con unos amigos a cazar, que la dejó sola y por azares del destino, mientras veía la oscura calle por la ventana de su cuarto, Agasha se encontró con el señor Albafica saltando de techo en techo vigilando el orden en el pueblo.

 _»¿Quisiera beber algo?_ —preguntó en cuanto él se percató de su presencia.

Ella había creído que él se negaría, más la sorprendió otra vez aceptando su invitación con un movimiento de cabeza. Silencioso.

Como si no fuese la primera vez que él entraba a su casa por la ventana, él ingresó por ahí y Agasha sin problemas lo guio hasta la cocina donde le preparó un poco de té. Se miraron varias veces a los ojos en completo silencio y al final… él se acercó para agradecerle la bebida poniendo una mano sobre las suyas como el máximo gesto cariñoso que pudiese ofrecer.

Sin embargo Agasha no se quedó quieta, apenas sintió que su calor la abandonaba, se paró y lo detuvo. Lo miró desde abajo debido a la gran altura de él.

Su mensaje oculto debió ser muy específico porque obtuvo exactamente lo que Agasha quería.

Un pequeño beso, una delicada caricia en su mejilla, un segundo beso. Su fuerte brazo pasando por atrás de su cintura para pegarla a él. El derecho de tomar su rostro para profundizar el acto.

Una noche a su lado.

¿Hace cuánto de eso?

Agotada por el viaje, suspiró más por la melancolía, guardando el carrito vacío de madera en la parte trasera de su casa, donde entró sin avisar, según sus cálculos su padre ya debería haber preparado la comida.

Agasha pasó adentro deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente.

El corazón le dio un vertiginoso vuelco. Con asombro vio cómo no sólo su padre se hallaba en la mesa sentado con una cara seria, sino también estaba el señor Albafica.

Sintiéndose asechada por un león muy peligroso, la chica trató de mantenerse de pie en la entrada de su casa y no salir corriendo a la calle gritando con pavor. Al ver la cara de su padre, el estómago se le contrajo de manera violenta como si de pronto lo hubiesen aspirado.

Trató de contener los temblores de sus manos y las pulsaciones que volvieron a rezumbar en las sienes de su cabeza. Presentía el peligro. Lo veía venir pero no sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con él o qué hacer para eludirlo.

Los dos hombres más importantes para ella estaban viéndola con caras serias, ambos callados, ambos con diferentes emociones pintadas en sus semblantes. Su padre no estaba nada feliz, por su lado Albafica parecía haberse quedado completamente en blanco.

—¿Papá? —musitó Agasha sin entender qué estaba pasando.

El hombre no le dio la bienvenida como siempre, ni siquiera le sonrió.

 _Esto no puede estar bien._

—Agasha, llegas a tiempo. Toma asiento.

Viendo que su padre no estaba bromeando o siquiera contento como cada vez que la veía regresar, Agasha obedeció sin rechistar. Tomó su lugar en el lado derecho de la mesa cuadrada, su padre estaba al norte y Albafica al sur. Reacomodándose en las sillas, ambos se veían las caras como si entablasen una conversación privada.

Al cabo de un poco tiempo (que a ella le pareció eterno) su padre al fin la miró de vuelta a ella.

—Antes de optar por comportarme como un perro rabioso ante lo que sé, quisiera asegurarme de un par de cosas. Agasha, mírame a los ojos.

Tragando saliva pesadamente por el miedo y la incertidumbre, ella obedeció.

Su padre la observaba con cuidado, con una ira bien guardada en su pecho; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba realmente molesto. Empezaba a temer que el señor Albafica hubiese hecho algo fuera de todo pronóstico o plática con ella.

Sin embargo todo aparentaba que eso exactamente era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

«Por favor que no sea lo que pienso» rogó a los dioses poniéndose pálida—. Pa-padre…

—Silencio —espetó firme— hablarás solo para responderme, ¿entiendes? —Agasha asintió sellando sus labios—, ¿es verdad que sostienes una relación clandestina con el caballero Albafica?

La pregunta _¿Por qué?_ Murió en los labios de Agasha.

De no ser porque sus costillas parecían ser lo suficientemente resistentes, su corazón habría salido disparado para caer de llano sobre la mesa. El aire comenzaba a abandonar su cerebro. Las pulsaciones sobre sus sienes aumentaron de nivel impidiéndole pensar con rapidez.

—Contéstame. ¿Es cierto? —sin poder creérselo y sintiendo la falta de oxígeno, Agasha miró al señor Albafica, quien no apartó su mirada de su padre—. No lo mires a él, mírame a mí —ordenó con severidad—, y contéstame lo que te pregunté.

Suspiró tratando de no perder la calma, sus manos temblaron por encima de las piernas y sus labios se resecaron. Los lamió y respondió:

—Sí.

Su padre cerró los ojos como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado. Agasha ya veía venir un fuerte regaño acompañado con las palabras "decepción" y "deshonor".

¿Y podría ser de otra forma? Como el estúpido de Cyril, el pueblo de Rodorio estaba lleno de jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) que para buscar esposa requerían que ésta fuese virgen. Si no lo era, las posibilidades de contraer matrimonio se reducían hasta el infierno.

¿Habría también que mencionar cómo trataban a las chicas que iniciaban una vida sexual sin estar casadas? Bueno, Agasha no lo pensó mucho ya que ella de verdad quería al señor Albafica… sin embargo…

—¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?

No esperaba esa pregunta. De hecho tampoco había esperado que su padre se enterara así. En serio no la había esperado.

—¿Eh?

No podía estarle preguntando lo que se imaginaba, ¿o sí?

—No pongas esa cara de tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te has entregado a él?

Un golpe de calor se alojó en sus mejillas. Abochornada, Agasha tragó saliva a duras penas. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

—N-no entiendo —mintió al no saber qué otra cosa decir—, ¿a qué t-te re-refieres?

—Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero —le espetó.

El tono de su padre decía claramente que no iba a aceptar mentiras, ¿habría algún caso en seguir mintiéndole ahora? Pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué el señor Albafica le había contado todo a su padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión sin consultarlo con ella antes? ¿Y por qué dejarla sola a pesar de estar ahí sentado a unos pocos metros de ella?

Por primera vez en su vida Agasha sintió que el salvador de sus sueños se transformaba en su verdugo. El hombre que le acariciaba los labios con tacto no podía ser este mismo sujeto que veía sin alteración alguna, la presión a la que su propio padre estaba sometiéndola sin decir nada en su defensa.

Y que su padre estuviese inquiriendo en algo que ella jamás consideró un deshonor o una falta a la moral (¡pues estaba enamorada!) como si hablase de un asesinato, golpeó aún más el alma de la chica.

¿Acaso su padre la consideraba una…?

—Agasha.

—Sí… sí lo hice —desvió su mirada a la mesa pero su padre le llamó.

—Mírame —ella obedeció no encontrando las fuerzas para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Te obligó?

—No —dijo rápido con la garganta cerrada.

—Mientes. Te ha obligado.

—¡No, padre! —gritó Agasha—, yo sé…

Su padre dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa con el puño. Agasha saltó sobre su asiento.

—¡Insensata! ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Dime lo que sabes!

No supo qué responder, las sienes le punzaban furiosamente y la vista quería nublársele.

¿Acaso esas eran lágrimas a punto de salir?

Agitada como acalorada, Agasha decidió ser firme y encarar a su padre por primera vez en toda su existencia. Tenía que ser valiente, aunque la realidad es que hasta hoy no había tenido necesidad de alzarle la voz a su padre pues él era un hombre sensato y amable, sobre todo con ella.

Ahora parecía querer ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

—Yo… yo sé —inhaló fuerte—. ¡Yo sé lo que quiero!

—Lo que quieres, ¿y qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿Vivir en soltería durante toda tu vida? ¿Arriesgarte a seguir sosteniendo esa relación mal vista por todo el mundo hasta que él muera?

—¡Él no morirá!

—Pero lo haré, pronto —interrumpió Albafica sin perder su gesto severo.

Agasha lo vio con lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos; la rabia, la vergüenza y la sensación de saberse arrojada a los lobos por el hombre al que le había regalado su corazón, la embargaron tan rápido como abrazadoras llamas infernales cubriendo un bosque. Un bosque que había nacido cuando lo conoció y florecido gracias a la confianza que se supone, ellos se tenían mutuamente.

¿Acaso nada de eso había importado para él? ¿Este era su modo de desecharla? ¿De sacarla de su vida? ¿De asegurarse de que Agasha no correría atrás él una vez que le dijese que ya no quería volver a verla?

«Qué cruel» pensaba una y otra vez, «esto es demasiado cruel».

Con todo el dolor de su corazón le gritó a él también, importándole poco que fuese un Santo Dorado y como civil debiese de mantener el respeto.

¡Al diablo con los dos!

—¡No, no lo harás!

—Agasha, cálmate —espetó su padre, pero ella no hizo caso.

Estaba furiosa. A estas alturas Albafica podría ser el mismísimo Patriarca y ella aun así no disminuiría el tono de su voz. ¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo con todos!

Si tan solo él dejara esa cara estoica demostrando lo poco que le importaba si ella estaba herida, sangrando y delirando por su ataque; su abandono, quizás ella sólo lloraría por esto. Pero no. Estaba más que claro que por otro motivo, Albafica no había ido a hablar con su padre.

Esta visita sorpresiva fue con la clara intención de quitársela de encima con la total seguridad de que no intentaría seguirlo. ¿Qué creía Albafica que ella era? ¡¿Un perro?! El sólo pensar esa posibilidad hizo que Agasha quisiera matarlo ella misma.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Agasha quería matarlo.

—Sí lo haré —respondió sereno—. Cuando llegue el momento, deberé buscar un sucesor, y ese sucesor también poseerá la sangre envenenada, y con ella me matará.

Ensordeciéndose y temblando por todas las emociones revoloteando en su interior, Agasha perdió la razón. ¡Ya no más la chica que sólo escuchaba! ¡Era inútil intentar demostrarle que ella era una mujer que podía comprenderlo si era él quien se esmeraba en verla como a una niña sin materia gris en la cabeza!

¡¿Acaso se creía que ella misma no había sopesado nunca en ello?! ¡¿Qué no lloró por varias noches al siquiera imaginarlo?!

Su insulto dolió aún más que su traición al exponerla así frente a su padre.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —finalmente le escupió en la cara el pensamiento que ella tenía sobre ese tema.

—Podrá serlo para ti pero sabes que deberé hacerlo y cuando eso pase, moriré. Y lo último que busco es verte sobre mi cadáver —le espetó a la cara.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Con las manos sobre la mesa, arañándola con fuerza y lentitud, aguantando un segundo round de gritos, Agasha parpadeó sintiendo cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas rápidamente.

Respiraba rápido ya que si no lo hacía, estaba segura que caería sobre su espalda o su pecho explotaría.

—¿Y por esa razón viniste y se lo contaste todo a mi padre, verdad? —ella no era una cobarde y quería saberlo todo.

Iracunda miró a su padre en busca de una respuesta pero él se mantuvo quieto y expectante, no dijo nada. Luego volvió a Albafica y de regreso a su padre sucesivamente. ¿En serio pensaban que era una idiota? ¿O que carecía de las luces suficientes para comprender temas que ellos creían dominar a la perfección?

¡¿Acaso pensaban que era una descerebrada o un perro que seguía a su amo sin importarle nada?!

—Podré ser joven —su voz no salió tan firme como le hubiese gustado. Agasha contó mentalmente el corto tiempo que tenía para largarse de ahí y evitar llorar frente a ellos—. Llámenme inmadura si así lo quieren, ya me da igual. Pero quiero que sepan que siempre he estado consciente de mis acciones —gimió conscientemente—. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Haciendo fuerza sobre su pecho para no atacar como una bestia a alguno de los dos hombres que la veían sin decir nada, Agasha apretó los dientes sintiéndose como la mierda.

Luego sonrió con los labios temblorosos.

—Hagan lo que quieran; si te he decepcionado, papá, lo siento muchísimo pero es mi vida —le dijo a su padre, luego miró a Albafica a los ojos apoyándose en la mesa—. Y tú, si de verdad quieres morirte, ve y hazlo de una buena vez. Después de todo, no viniste aquí a acabar con una relación clandestina —su voz se quebró, pues ella nunca pensó en lo de ellos como algo de lo que debería avergonzarse. Le dolía saber que para él era algo distinto—. Tú viniste a terminar conmigo.

Poniendo sus últimas palabras, se levantó de la mesa y procurando no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba subió rápido hasta su alcoba, enmascarando su dolor con la furia.

Una vez adentro de su habitación cerró la puerta a cal y canto con mucha fuerza. Pero una vez adentro la ira se fue al igual que su dignidad. Su fortaleza.

Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra. Sus rodillas flaquearon antes de llegar a su cama donde cayó aferrándose al colchón con ambas manos. Mordiéndolo, siendo lo más silenciosa posible. Ahogando todos sus sollozos. Agasha decidió no permitirles hacerles saber a los hombres de abajo lo dolida que estaba.

Qué con sus insinuaciones, acciones y preguntas la hicieron sentir como una puta barata a la que habían desechado. Como una ingenua. Como una chiquilla indefensa a la que debían dar sermones diarios para hacerle ver lo difícil que era vivir acorde a sus estúpidas reglas y temores.

Ella había estado dispuesta a dejar que Albafica siguiese su vida como caballero si así lo hubiese querido. ¿Pero por qué hacerle esto? ¿Acaso quería que ella lo odiase?

 _»¿Corazón? Yo no tengo un corazón_ —le había dicho él. Ella con ingenuidad le respondió:

 _»Entonces yo le prestaré el mío hasta que encuentres uno._

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que ella tampoco tenía su corazón? ¿Cómo iba a repararlo luego de los pedazos que Albafica le había arrojado a la cara sin la más mínima compasión? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse y mirar a su padre con dignidad luego de que Albafica la expusiese como a una furcia con la que se había acostado?

—¿ _Por qué_? —preguntó en idioma italiano, idioma que gracias a él había estado empezando a dominar—, ¿ _por qué me hiciste esto_?

…

El señor de la casa aguantó más de lo que debería a su edad.

Se prometió a sí mismo cuando tuvo en sus brazos a su hija siendo una bebé, que nadie le rompería el corazón y viviría para contarlo. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando esa persona se hallaba más que muerta? ¿Qué caso tendría patear a un cadáver que respiraba?

Las palabras de su hija fueron claras y directas, cuando ella les dio la espalda, el hombre miró a Albafica cerrar los ojos con una expresión de dolor que jamás había creído posible que vería en él. Según tenía entendido, ni siquiera el malnacido espectro, Minos de Grifo pudo debilitar el espíritu del caballero tan rápido como sus huesos.

Hoy pareció haber sido al revés.

Albafica de Piscis. Siempre fiero, siempre inexpresivo, eternamente leal a Athena; no era más que un hombre muy fuerte pero igual de frágil como otros mortales antes que él. Débil ante las emociones que no comprendía y ende temía.

¿Qué se necesitaba para quebrantar a un hombre como Albafica? Hacerlo enamorarse y obligarlo a apartarse, aparentemente.

—¿Esto era lo que realmente querías? —preguntó al caballero, tuteándolo a propósito.

Lo vio tragar saliva pesadamente.

—No puedo obligarla a conservarme sabiendo que en pocos años tendrá que enterrarme bajo la tierra —dijo levantándose—. Ya no sé cómo disculparme.

—Ya la oíste —el padre de Agasha miró a Albafica—, no se arrepiente de nada.

—Lo hará cuando madure.

Como el padre de Agasha, él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Cuando su hija decía que no se arrepentía de algo era porque iba en serio, pero en esta ocasión esperaba equivocarse.

Albafica se dispuso a salir de la casa cuando el florista le detuvo con una pregunta más. Una pregunta simple que lo terminó de hundir en el abismo:

—¿Amas a mi hija? —no tardó en continuar con un tono más dudoso—. ¿La amas?

Helado desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello, Albafica sonrió secamente sin dignarse a ver al hombre. Sólo se apoyó en la puerta tratando de no flaquear. Tenía que soportar la idea de mandar al carajo todo, subir con Agasha y tomarla entre sus brazos, pues no podía hacer eso.

Debía dejarla ir; por mucho que eso lo matase por dentro.

— _Quisiera arrancarme este corazón de carne que no me sirve para nada_ —bisbiseó en latín— _, quisiera darle la vida que se merece y ser el hombre que ella necesita. Pero no lo soy… no soy más que basura reciclada de una guerra sin sentido._

Desde su sitio, el hombre arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero que sepas que no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste, pero supongo que el sentimiento entre los dos es mutuo.

Albafica le miró de reojo por encima del hombro.

 _—_ Lo lamento —fue entonces que salió de la casa.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza bajo toda la tensión a la que había estado sometido; presionar a su hija fue algo difícil, pero comprendía el punto del señor Albafica. Por un segundo se sorprendió que su hija hubiese cautivado a un hombre como él, pero casi un segundo después tuvo que aceptar que posiblemente el Caballero tenía razón.

 _»¿Usted la ha obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería?_

Su hija ya no era una adolescente, había entrado en la adultez hace poco y no era tan estúpido como para no saber que literalmente Agasha besaba el piso por donde el guardián de la doceava casa caminaba. Ambos eran adultos, era obvio que si sostenían una relación a espaldas de todos, no sólo se tomarían de las manos.

Claramente esto le daba retortijones en el estómago, pero no valía la pena echar alaridos si sabía que hacerlo sólo lastimaría más a Agasha y no lo ayudaría a él a sentirse mejor.

 _»Respóndame, por favor. ¿La ha obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería?_

 _»¿Aparte de callar sobre esto? No lo creo… sin embargo eso debe preguntárselo a ella._

 _»Claro que lo haré_ —había espetado alterado— _, si he de ser sincero aún no me puedo creer esto. ¿No es una broma, o sí?_

El Caballero negó con la cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos.

Como padre se sentía consternado, ¿cómo debería tomar esa noticia? ¿Cómo pensar que su hija y el Caballero que los había salvado del malvado Minos habían estado sosteniendo una relación casi prohibida a sus espaldas? A espaldas de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pensar que su pequeña Agasha… ya no era su pequeña?

 _»Séame sincero, ¿por qué está diciéndome esto? Es claro que por un motivo querían mantener esto oculto._

En medio del pesado ambiente que se había creado entre ambos, el propio Albafica le explicó, para empezar, de lo que iba el Ritual de Lazos Rojos.

 _»No entiendo por qué_ —le dijo sorprendido. Viendo cómo había sido posible que el propio Caballero dijese a los 4 vientos sobre la propiedad maldita de su sangre— _. ¿Por qué algo así existe?_

 _»Las rosas envenenadas que protegen el Santuario existen por una razón, señor, y no se alimentan del aire. Deben ser cuidadas y resguardadas como un último recurso para mantener la seguridad de Athena. Pero para poder cuidarlas el guardián que protege la Casa de Piscis debe ser inmune a su veneno._

 _»Y ese es el único modo_ —lo comprendió.

 _»Sí. Yo soy inmune a él, y mi sucesor deberá serlo también._

Albafica también le comentó sobre la próxima venida de un sucesor. Sobre lo que debería hacerle a ese niño (o niña) y al final su inminente destino.

 _»¿Entiende por qué estoy haciendo esto? Si Agasha se queda a mi lado sufrirá más de lo que lo hará ahora._

Su Agasha; su niña. Le dolía pensar que después de todo lo que ella había hecho para conseguir el corazón de este hombre había sido todo en vano.

Y… ¿los ojos del Caballero Albafica siempre habían lucido así de vacíos?

 _»¿Amas a mi hija?_

No. Nunca lucieron así antes.

Hubo una época en la que aún solitario, el Caballero Albafica no poseía una mirada tan seca. Tan herida y tan muerta.

 _»Y tú, si de verdad quieres morirte, ve y hazlo de una buena vez._

Ay, su pequeña.

Había tenido la oportunidad de ver tras las intenciones de Albafica y hacerlo claudicar en su decisión por dejarla, pero en vez de eso decidió regresarle el golpe. Embargada por la ira y la tristeza, como era lógico.

Estaba herida y él como su padre lo entendía. En esta triste historia no había sido más que un espectador y también se sentía desanimado y asqueado. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que su niña se hubiese enrollado con el Caballero, sino porque era palpable la unión entre ellos; y lo perverso que podría llegar a ser el destino cuando quería separar a dos personas que se amaban.

Incapaz de seguir sentado, se sirvió un poco de té, agudizó su sentido del oído y pudo entonces escucharla.

El llanto de su hija.

Confundido, se pasó una mano por el cabello, si su difunta esposa estuviese viva, ya le habría dicho por lo menos 3 opciones a escoger para actuar rápido y darle a Agasha el apoyo que necesitaba.

Pero su amada ya no estaba y a él no se le ocurría nada.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Editado: **5 de mayo del 2019.**_

* * *

 _Voy a ocultar a Albafica atrás de mí antes de que lo maten jaja._

 _¡Recuerden que si matan a la autora no habrá contis! ¡Así que bajen las armas!_

 _¡Hey tú! ¡Sí, tú! ¡El del machete! ¡Baja eso ahora mismo!_

 _Okki Dokki._

 _Vamos por partes:_

 _Primero en mi cabeza imaginé un parámetro donde Albafica traicionase a Agasha, engañándola con otra mujer; sin embargo pensé: "¿Albafica teniendo amantes? Él no es Manigoldo ni Kardia", pues podría ser una posibilidad dado a que no hay muchas cosas que puedan doler más que una traición así, y seamos francos, usualmente ese tipo de cosas vienen de quien menos se lo imaginan._

 _Sin embargo luego pensé: "¿no es demasiado cliché?", y luego, "¿cómo Agasha podría perdonarle algo así?". Así que me puse a pensar y a barajear las ideas de mi cabeza; las posibilidades; hasta que un foco se iluminó mi cerebrito._

 _Sí, supongo que para muchos este modo de golpear a Agasha no podría ser la gran cosa ya que vivimos en un tiempo más liberar y considerado (sobre todo para con las mujeres), así que a todos ellos les digo **piensen en la época y el lugar**. Estamos en Grecia, un sitio que ya de por sí es difícil con sus arraigadas costumbres con respecto al matrimonio; ahora a eso agréguenle que Agasha literalmente se metió a la cama de Albafica sin estar casada con él. Albafica es un Santo Dorado que si bien podría tener una reprimenda, nadie le juzgará por meterse a la cama con una chica a diferencia de ella que sí podrían tacharla de furcia._

 _También les pido que consideren el lugar de Albafica. El pobre no sabe dónde diablos está parado y cree que alejarse de Agasha le hará bien a la chica porque él sabe que pronto morirá. Quiere que haga su vida con otro hombre; la quiere viviendo feliz y siendo una aldeana común. Vamos, no sean tan duros con él jeje._

 _¡Ustedes díganme qué les pareció el capítulo!_

 _¡Amo sus reviews! ¡Tengo que decirlo! Me motivan a apresurarme con las actualizaciones._

 _:::_

 _¡Por el momento es todo! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Por el apoyo! ¡Por ser amantes de Agafica al igual que yo! ¡Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **camilo navas** _,_ **MacrossLive** _,_ **MJ Keehl** _,_ **Cristal-Libra** , **dianix96** , **Tsuki girasol** y **Tsuki** _(lo siento nena, pero no escribo yaoi jeje)_.

* * *

 _¡Ahora sí!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	6. VENENO PARA OLVIDAR

**•**

* * *

 **VI**

VENENO PARA OLVIDAR

* * *

.

* * *

 _¿La amas?_

¿Qué parte de no tener un corazón que entregarle, nadie estaba entendiendo?

¿Por qué parecía ser tan difícil para todos estos tontos comprender que él podía hacerle a Agasha más daño del que ella merecía, si la obligaba a quedarse a su lado? Lo de esta tarde parecía ser sólo la confirmación de eso.

Ella que era tan gentil, cálida y armoniosa. Ella era vida.

Él no la merecía. Lo peor es que cada vez que Albafica se sentía convencido de esto, llegaba un maldito idiota a decirle que no era así, que él en verdad podría llegar a ser lo que ella necesitaba; alimentando de ese modo una esperanza en su solitaria alma que no debía ser siquiera mencionada.

Alguien con las manos tan llenas de sangre como él no debería siquiera tocarla. Era indigno de ello. Albafica de Piscis era un asesino que tarde o temprano ardería en las llamas del hades por sus actos; entre ellos aprovecharse de la inocencia de una flor pura como lo era Agasha.

El destino de esa muchacha era vivir feliz junto a las personas adecuadas, y al final residir en los Campos Elíseos como la esencia pura que era. No condenarse a la soledad por alguien como él; un asesino que peleaba en pro a la justicia y a la diosa que la protegía, pero un asesino al fin de cuentas.

Albafica de Piscis era un guerrero que no se tentaba la mano a la hora de enfrentar a sus enemigos lo que había hecho que pudiese salvar muchas vidas inocentes. Pero por muy "bien" que hiciese, Albafica no dejaba de ser un hombre violento que moriría en violencia como dictaba la norma.

 _¿Estás seguro?_

Sí, estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, por mucho que eso doliese no sólo a él.

Si Albafica no podía llegar a la parte racional adentro de la cabeza de Agasha, lo haría su padre y sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella algún día lo perdonase. O que al menos no lo odiase para siempre. Por fallarle, por huir y por entregarla del modo más cobarde que encontró a la única persona que podría hacerla entrar en razón.

En definitiva no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para verles las caras a sus compañeros de armas y negar (sobre todo ante esos lengua larga de Kardia y Manigoldo) que algo malo pasaba con él. Albafica detuvo sus pasos enfrente de la escalinata que llegaba a la Casa de Aries; ahí dejó que el viento moviese sus largos cabellos y no pudo creer lo mucho que le molestó sentirlos rozando su cara. Una cara que él mismo quisiera desfigurar, una cara que él desgarraría con gusto, una cara que no podría quitarse como una prenda más sin luego arrepentirse.

 _¿Entonces es todo?_

Sí.

 _»Si de verdad quieres morirte, ve y hazlo de una buena vez._ —Jamás nadie sabría lo mucho que le habían dolido esas palabras, no tanto por su significado, sino por el odio impreso en ellas.

Entendía a la perfección la ira de Agasha, Albafica se había ganado a pulso su repudio, su asco; él lo sabía bien; y de hecho no es como si no se hubiese imaginado que esto pasaría incluso antes de empezar a relatarle todo lo ocurrido entre ambos al padre de Agasha. Después de todo él la había emboscado por la espalda en su propia casa.

Aun no entendía por qué el padre de Agasha no intentó matarlo a golpes cuando le contó que sostenía relaciones sexuales con ella. Si Albafica hubiese estado en su lugar no habría podido contenerse, eso era seguro.

Debía darle crédito al hombre por su buen juicio, o su capacidad para retener los instintos asesinos que debieron haberle recorrido el estómago. Mantuvo la sangre fría en todo momento aunque parecía estar quemándose en el mismo infierno que Agasha y él.

Rendido ante su malestar, Albafica se sentó en la escalinata y con una mirada perdida visualizó el horizonte. No estaba herido físicamente, pero su mente estaba sangrando demasiado. Chorros y chorros de sangre.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y pensó en ella otra vez.

 _»No planeo que me des tu corazón_ —le había susurrado ella en ese tono tan melodioso que ahora sólo podía recordar—. _Sólo quiero abrazarlo._

 _»¿Corazón? Yo no tengo un corazón._

Su afable sonrisa de ninfa lo desarmó.

 _»Entonces yo te prestaré el mío hasta que encuentres uno._

Había hecho un trabajo de mierda cuidándolo. Esta tarde lo había hecho añicos y sin clemencia los había arrojado al piso, había caminado sobre ellos y al final se los había dejado a ella para que recogiese lo que pudiese de los residuos.

No quería admitirlo, pero deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y regresar las cosas a como habían sido antes de esta tarde. Pero no podía, y aún si pudiese, no debía hacerlo. Dejarla ir era lo mejor. Ella merecía que alguien la amase, la respetase y la hiciese feliz. Qué la protegiese con su vida de ser necesario.

Agasha… nunca iba a poder olvidarla.

—¿Ves eso, pequeño Mū? Esa, ¡esa!, es la cara de un hombre que ha hecho algo muy estúpido —oyó a Kardia a su lado.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia ni la del pupilo de Shion. _Carajo_ , lo que faltaba para hacer su tarde aún mejor.

—Lárgate, Kardia —roncó amenazando con descarar toda su frustración con él.

—Y cómo te decía Mū, cuando encuentres a una mujer lo suficientemente buena como para soportarte no seas tan imbécil como para dejarla ir.

—De hecho me hablaba de…

Con mucha irritación, Kardia le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca a Mū y chitó repetidas veces para mandarlo a callar.

—Esto es más importante, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que una mujer siempre es más importante?

El pequeño no respondió, más se quedó con una cara desconcertada tratando de buscar esos _momentos_ , seguramente porque Kardia nunca le había dicho nada así o sencillamente porque Mū, aun siendo tan joven, tenía más sentido común que Kardia y tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar.

—¡Arg! ¿Nos das unos minutos? —se rindió Kardia—. Es hora de la terapia familiar entre hombres que no han llorado en un par de años y ya nos toca una sesión. Lo entenderás a su tiempo pero por ahora eres muy pequeño para oírme maldecir. Ahora vete.

—Ya… ya lo he oído maldecir, señor.

Gruñendo como un perro al que le amenazaban con quitar la chuleta del hocico, Kardia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me retiro —dijo sabiamente Mū, subiendo rápido las escaleras para reunirse con su maestro quien ya debía estar esperándolo.

Suspirando con desgano, el Caballero de Escorpio se sentó al lado de Albafica.

—Amigo, te ves básicamente como un saco lleno de mierda.

¿Habría sentido molestarse por eso? Porque lo curioso es que así se sentía justamente ahora. Sólo por eso, Albafica no estaba dispuesto a debatir ni a responder.

—¿Acaso me espías, escorpión? —inquirió de manera seca.

—No, sólo deduje lo más probable viendo tu cara de mártir. La única parte buena que veo de todo esto es que ganaré la apuesta que hice con Manigoldo. Lástima que el idiota se haya ido esta mañana a Italia y no pueda cobrarle mi dinero.

¿Por qué los Destinos no lo mataban de una buena vez? ¿Por qué hacerlo sufrir aún más poniéndole enfrente a una hemorroide con pies y una enorme boca?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —Albafica lo miró enfadado.

—No seas tan lento —se notó hastiado—. Él apostó a que tendrías las agallas suficientes para aceptar tus sentimientos por primera vez en tu vida… —repentinamente empezó a reír sin aliento, de forma ridícula, luego codeó a Albafica—, ¿entiendes el chiste _, tener agallas_? —se rio completamente solo—, porque tú eres el Santo de Piscis. ¿Entiendes? ¿Peces, agallas? ¿ _Tener agallas_? ¡Wow! —palmeó sus manos—. Qué gracioso soy.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Albafica se preguntó si así era como debía sentirse el infierno. Sabía que lo merecía, pero por lo único por lo que rogaba, era por no tener a Kardia como compañero de tormentos, terminaría por volverse loco más rápido de lo necesario.

—En fin, yo aposté a que lo joderías todo. ¡Y mírate! Aquí estás. —Como si Albafica fuese su secuaz, Kardia puso un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Ven, andando. Te invito una cerveza, créeme que para el despecho la cerveza oscura viene bien.

Irritado, el Santo de Piscis miró a su compañero completamente molesto. Se estaba conteniendo para no coserle la maldita boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de Escorpio.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero estar solo? —le espetó Albafica a la cara pero Kardia no borró su sonrisa; como si el maldito se burlase de su malestar.

—¿Pero qué dices? Siempre has estado solo, siempre encerrado en tu mundo, incapaz de salir de tu caparazón por temor a entablar lazos afectivos con alguien —Albafica se quedó callado aunque no supo si seguía viéndose molesto o desconcertado—. Básicamente eres como una tortuga que está acostada de panza al sol y en vez de buscar alguna forma para pararse y evitar la muerte, prefiere no moverse y dejar que los rayos del sol la maten.

Eso… no era… cierto.

—Cállate —espetó.

—Vamos, admítelo ya —le palmeó el hombro antes de soltarlo—, por eso dejaste a la chica. En el fondo sabes que nadie va a poder darle el amor que sientes tú por ella, pero temes demasiado a tu propia muerte como para enfrentarlo.

—Lo dices porque…

—El asuntito de la sangre, sí, Manigoldo y Shion creen que ese es el motivo por el cual te aferras a estar solo. ¿Pero qué crees? Ya no estás tan solo. Te has rodeado de la buena gente de Rodorio apenas tuviste la oportunidad. ¿Creíste que nadie lo notaría? —alzó una ceja—, incluso Dégel está sorprendido porque bajes al pueblo sin rechistar —sonrió arrogante—. Y hablas con Manigoldo y conmigo a pesar de que te sacamos de quicio.

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que Albafica se decidiera a hablar.

—Manigoldo y tú son como una hernia que no me puedo quitar.

—Las mejores que nunca tendrás, querrás decir —dijo orgulloso—. ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas la cerveza?

Por alguna razón Albafica sintió que iba a arrepentirse por siquiera considerarlo, sin embargo su cuerpo se negó a moverse cuando Kardia lo tomó de la armadura y lo jaló consigo.

—Lo bueno de tener una cuenta abierta en la cantina es que no necesitas pagar todo en una noche, además, estas correrán por la cuenta de Manigoldo —y siguió y siguió hablando como el loro parlanchín que era—. ¿Sabes? Ya que estamos en materia, vamos a hablar un poco de mujeres. Admitámoslo, amigo, das asco cuando se habla de esas suculentas creaciones divinas —se rio carraspeando la garganta—. Pero quizás mi experiencia te sea de utilidad en un futuro…

Sí, quizás la experiencia de Kardia le sería útil para cometer más estupideces. ¿Por qué sus pies no se detenían ahora que podían hacerlo? Eludir a Kardia no podría ser más fácil y sin embargo, sus malditos pies se negaban a obedecerle.

—A veces no puedo creer que hombres como Sisyphus, tú, Dégel y Asmita tengan demasiada suerte con las mujeres y no lo aprovechen, Regulus aún es demasiado joven para entenderlo pero a un kilómetro de distancia se nota que es pariente de Sisyphus y tampoco creerá en el sexo sin amor —se molestó un poco—. Debo decirte que no quiero que te pierdas como esa epidemia de vírgenes con pene. Al menos tú ya te estrenaste, lo que me da algo de fe en la humanidad pero te lo tengo que decir, me preocupa que nuestros compañeros consideren la castidad como algo saludable, o siquiera normal. ¡Eso no es natural, por amor a Afrodita!

Desanimado, cansado y no siguiéndole el hilo de la conversación a Kardia (pues decía puras estupideces sin parar), Albafica suspiró aún con la mirada en el piso. Sí. Esto debía ser algo muy parecido al infierno; lo mejor era que se empezara a acostumbrar.

—Por cierto, ¿ya te conté la vez que estuve en Brasil? Ahí encontré a unas mujeres…

Con unos fervientes deseos de colgarse en un árbol cercano, Albafica le miró de reojo sin poder creer que no haya escapado antes.

…

El padre de Agasha permitió que su hija pasase toda la noche y la madrugada llorando, durmiendo y llorando más. Él la conocía y comprendía que su corazón estaba roto. Nada de lo que le dijese le daría el alivio esperado; quizás podría empeorar el estado de su niña si insistía en hablar con ella luego de haberla presionado tanto ayer junto al señor Albafica.

Estaba muy herida, por lo que él decidió darle su espacio.

Le dejó una bandeja con el desayuno en su puerta; tocó la misma diciéndole que comiese cuando quisiera. Luego se fue a ver sus flores, comprobar que todo estuviese en orden.

Comió afuera de casa en un pequeño puesto. La mujer encargada lo detuvo con una pequeña charla.

¿Adivinen cuál era el tema?

—¿Es cierto que el señor Albafica cenó con usted y su hija? —ella por claras razones estaba emocionada por la idea de también tener su oportunidad.

Después de todo, sin importar la edad que él tuviese, Albafica de Piscis poseía un "envidiable" atractivo sobrenatural que cautivaba a las mujeres de todas las edades por igual. Su hija era sólo una de un centenar de damas que buscaban con desesperación la atención de Santo y por él hacían hasta lo inimaginable. Desde dejar de ser ellas mismas hasta asediarlo incluso por debajo de las piedras.

¿Cómo decirles que el pobre hombre ya se había enamorado de Agasha y sin embargo decidió dejarla ir?

Y pensar que por un segundo se alegró cuando oyó al Santo decirle que salía con Agasha y no soportaba la idea de pisotear su honor "obligándola" a estar con él.

—El señor Albafica sólo aceptó mi invitación para hablar de las reparaciones de mi florería, señora —no mintió del todo; no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que en esa noche, Albafica lucía un poco incómodo. Ahora entendía el por qué.

—Oh ya veo… ¿y sabe si sale con alguien?

El hombre por poco gruñó.

—No lo sé —respondió no siendo sincero del todo.

Casi sintiendo orgullo, él dudaba que Albafica pudiese dejar a Agasha así como así, o pudiese olvidarla; después de todo su hija (dentro de lo que cabía) era una chica guapa y muy fácil de querer. Sin embargo también entendía el punto por el cual el Santo no quería conservarla a su lado.

El motivo por el cual la dejó ir. Aunque eso no significase que no estuviese molesto por eso; no tanto con Albafica sino con el destino que se esmeraba en separarlos.

Al terminar de comer se dispuso volver a su florería y ver cómo estaba su hija. Antes de eso compraría algo de despensa; y en el proceso se entendería con algunos comerciantes de los alrededores por si querían hacer algún trueque con él.

El sol ya iba bajando cuando llegó a casa y dejó lo recolectado en la mesa.

—¿Agasha? —la llamó decidiéndose a intervenir.

A estas horas ya debería haber llorado suficiente así que subió a su cuarto para comprobar cómo estaba; él era nuevo en estas situaciones por lo que se sentía algo inseguro de cómo actuar. Grande fue su sorpresa (y preocupación) cuando notó que la comida que le había dejado afuera de su cuarto seguía ahí. No había comido nada.

Para no resbalar ni tirar nada (la comida salía cara), el hombre hizo a un lado la bandeja y tocó la puerta. Esta vez insistiría.

—Agasha, ¿podemos hablar? —tocó más fuerte por si ella estaba dormida—. Agasha.

Adentro de la alcoba, la chica estaba acostada de lado con una mirada perdida en la pared. Ignorando de forma olímpica a su propio padre quien sonaba preocupado.

Ella había estado llorando desde que subió a su alcoba y por lo único que sabía que ya estaba anocheciendo de nuevo era porque había visto la luz solar ir y venir como si de una página de libro se tratase.

Emocionalmente se sentía extremadamente mal; y físicamente también se encontraba cansada; muy débil.

Su pecho dolía, sus ojos ardían, toda su cabeza punzaba como si su cerebro hubiese crecido por lo menos 2 tallas más, y sentía revuelto el estómago. Había estado así desde ayer pero hoy era como si todos sus males se hubiesen multiplicado por las veces que respiraba.

Quería vomitar, quería seguir llorando y vomitar más, pero hasta estos momentos había logrado contenerse.

—Agasha, abre la puerta por favor —tocó su padre al otro lado—, necesitamos hablar.

Entre nuevos sollozos inentendibles ella se sentó de golpe en la cama y negó con la cabeza, demonios, la sensación del vómito fue demasiado fuerte para seguir conteniéndola. Creyó que ignorar la comida que su padre le había dejado afuera iba a ser más que suficiente para evitar ese problema, pero se equivocó.

«¡No! ¡No!» se puso una mano en la boca pero no pudo retenerlo más.

Vomitó en el piso, dado a que sólo había comido una vez ayer; hace más o menos veinticuatro horas, lo único que salió de su boca fue… ¿agua? Sea lo que sea, dolía mucho al expulsarla, la fuerza impresa en su estómago fue tanta que cerró los ojos.

Obviamente el ruido hizo que su padre ignorase los modales y abriese la puerta de golpe, de prisa para auxiliarla con un gesto herido sobre su cara.

«Tanto lo amas» pensó él hombre sosteniéndole el cabello a su hija mientras ella se desahogaba en el piso. Le palmeó la espalda con cuidado—. Sácalo todo, no lo retengas —la oyó toser.

—Pe-perdóname… —sollozó volviendo a vomitar, esta vez con más fuerza.

El padre de Agasha miró el piso sorprendiéndose por el volumen del vómito. Gracias a la poca luz de la tarde que aún había y traspasaba por la ventana notó algo que le detuvo los latidos de su corazón de forma abrupta.

Agasha no sólo había expulsado lo poco que llevaba en el estómago, a eso también se le había agregado una gran cantidad de sangre.

Al volver a regurgitar, sólo sangre salió de su boca.

—¡Papá! —vomitó de nuevo—. Me… du-duele… ¡mucho! —vomitó otra vez.

Su padre entró en pánico.

Por su propio instinto, él intentó ayudarla a pararse pero aparentemente eso no podía ser puesto que apenas la alzó un poco de la cama, Agasha gritó cayendo de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago para seguir devolviendo sangre sobre el piso.

Con las manos también sobre el suelo apenas sosteniéndose a sí misma, la pobre no dejaba de vomitar.

—Maldición —se aterrorizó—. ¡E-escúchame! ¡Iré por el médico! ¡Resiste ahí!

—¡Papá! —gritó ella al verlo salir corriendo. Se sostuvo el estómago fuerte antes de sentirse cómo la vida poco a poco se le iba de entre las manos.

Vomitó sangre con fuerza otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _¡WOOO!_

 _¿No lo vieron venir? ¡Levante la mano quienes pensaron que Agasha estaba embarazada y por eso ella se sentía mal!_

 _¡HLSKLDHSLDHK! Sentí que acabo de trollearlos jaja._

 _Ehm... por otro lado, no creo que debamos alegrarnos mucho con esto porque como se habrán dado cuenta Agasha no la va a pasar nada bien. Además de que Albafica por sí solo también está lidiando solo con su malestar emocional y no sabe nada de lo que le está pasando a la pobre chica._

 _¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo!_

 _Disculpen si contesto reviews individualmente en estos momentos, ¡pero quiero que sepan que adoro a cada uno de ustedes por dejarme saber qué es lo que les va gustando de la historia! Sus opiniones significan mucho para mi._

 _¡POR CIERTO!_

 _También vengo a invitarles a que me sigan a mi página para ver qué otros proyectos tengo por publicar; además de algunos avances que llego a mostrar de mis escritos._

 _:::_

 _¡Por el momento es todo! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Por el apoyo! ¡Por ser amantes de Agafica al igual que yo! ¡Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **camilo navas** _,_ **MJ Keehl** _,_ **AngelElisha** , **Guest**.

* * *

 _¡Ahora sí!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	7. ATAQUE LETAL

**•**

* * *

 **VII**

ATAQUE LETAL

* * *

.

* * *

Definitivamente era la última vez que Albafica acompañaba a Kardia por "una" maldita cerveza, una que por cierto ni siquiera terminó dado a que su compañero no se molestaba en recursos femeninos para _tentarlo_. O mejor dicho, para fastidiarlo.

 _»¡Eh, Albafica! ¡Allá hay muchas de cabello café! ¡Escoge a la que más te guste!_

Zeus… jamás se pararía en un sitio así otra vez, menos si Kardia iba a ser su anfitrión.

Apenas lo vieron, las empleadas literalmente se pelaron entre ellas por su atención. Empujándose la una a la otra y descubriéndose los pechos frente a su cara, pidiéndole opinión sobre varias cosas que Albafica no sabía que tenían que "calificarse". Quién tenía los mejores pezones, qué color de estos eran de su agrado y si el volumen del trasero significaba algo para él. Sin importarles que hubiesen otros hombres alrededor que maldijesen al Santo de

Piscis por no reaccionar ante tal "oportunidad".

Albafica hizo el esfuerzo deseado para hacer caso omiso a sus peticiones de alcoba con más asco del que demostraba. Él sólo quería beber la maldita cerveza e irse a dormir sintiéndose el peor bastardo del mundo en solitario. Y ya.

Ahora que el sol iluminaba nuevamente luego de todo un día reteniendo a Kardia, quien por cierto, logró permanecer ebrio durante horas y horas, Albafica estaba de vuelta en el Santuario y llevaba arrastrando el cuerpo de su compañero bajo su brazo pues en la taberna, los empleados también tenían que descansar.

Albafica tuvo que tomar una botella vacía de cerveza y golpear a Kardia con ella para hacerlo caer al fin. Luego se fue una vez que se aseguró que la dichosa "cuenta" de su compañero iba a cubrir todos los gastos.

Las piernas y las manos del hombre iban delineando el piso pero Albafica no pensaba montárselo en el hombro. Si fuese por él, mataría a Kardia por obligarlo a ver y ser parte de su estúpido plan de "consuelo". Viéndole el único lado positivo, al menos no lo obligó a esperar a que terminase de revolcarse con alguna chica; pues según Kardia, esa noche era sólo para ir a beber y vaya que lo hizo; con suerte el tonto despertaría en uno o dos días si no es que su corazón se detenía primero.

Al final Albafica soltó a Kardia al pie de las escaleras del Santuario y se tomó unos minutos para descansar algo lejos de él. Si hacía cuentas, no había pegado ojo en dos noches enteras, ayer estuvo demasiado concentrando entre evitando a las prostitutas, vigilando a Kardia mientras este se emborrachaba y pensando en Agasha.

Se sentía tan cansado que…

—¡Señor Albafica!

Cansado, alzó la cara creyendo que ya había empezado a delirar. Más no fue así.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al padre de Agasha corriendo hacia él como si alguien lo persiguiese. Se talló los ojos y al notarlo bien se percató de la sangre que cubría sus manos y parte de su ropa.

Todo rastro de que alguna vez había ido a parar a una taberna para ser la niñera de Kardia, se desvaneció y fue al encuentro con el hombre que lo llamaba desesperado.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó refiriéndose a Agasha, encontrándose con el florista.

Después de todo, ¿para qué el hombre iría a buscarlo a él de no ser por su hija? Algo en el pecho de Albafica se oprimió al ver la cantidad de sangre que llevaba. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que el tipo llevase tanta sangre encima? Y por lo que veía, no era de él.

Sin aliento, el padre de Agasha respiraba agitado mirándolo con un terror palpable.

—¡A-Aga-Agasha! —estaba agitado—, ¡ayude a Agasha! —con esfuerzos y parándose de puntas lo tomó de los brazos y la fuerza, aunque no lo dañó, lo preocupó—. ¡Ella…! ¡Ella se muere!

Sin pedir explicaciones Albafica tomó al hombre y agarrándolo por la ropa corrió con él lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa que compartía con la chica. Afuera de la morada habían unos cuantos mirones a los cuales apartó sin decoro para entrar y encontrar a Dégel de Acuario en la pequeña sala, limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas con un paño húmedo.

De cierto modo se alivió un poco al verlo ahí; si alguien podía ayudar con algún herido, era Dégel. Sin dejar de ver a su alrededor y olfatear un suave aroma conocido que no tenía por qué estar en este aire, Albafica con preocupación dejó al hombre, el cual se arrastró literalmente hacia los pies del Santo de Acuario.

—¿Cómo está? ¡¿Cómo está mi hija?! —gritó viéndolo desde abajo.

—Estable, por el momento —respondió Dégel con esa calma suya que lo caracterizaba.

Haciendo caso omiso a la cara perturbada del hombre, Dégel miró a Albafica, el cual tenía la cara pálida, y luego volvió a prestar su atención al civil.

—Por favor, haga algo con la multitud de afuera. Albafica, ven conmigo.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso mientras el padre de Agasha despachaba a los curiosos.

Albafica por un segundo pensó que ella estaba herida; que se había accidentado en casa o algo peor; ¿un intento de suicidio? ¡Imposible! Agasha era demasiado fuerte para intentar algo así. ¿Entonces a qué se debía tanta sangre?

Ahogado con su propia culpa y miedo, Albafica quiso esperar hasta que Dégel le dejase caer la bomba encima.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó sin aire. No precisamente porque estuviese cansado de correr sino porque los pulmones estaban fallándole ante esta tensa situación.

—Honestamente no lo sé —dijo sincero.

Eso no era nada bueno, si Dégel no sabía lo que pasaba eso significaba que esto era sumamente grave. ¡¿Cómo podía Dégel no saber lo que le pasaba a Agasha?!

—Los síntomas que presenta me dan a entender que fue envenenada… o algo así.

—¿Síntomas? —se extrañó—. ¿Envenenada? ¿Cómo?

—Tengo algunas teorías, pero dado a que tú eres el experto en el tema, te mandé a llamar.

Caminaron hasta la alcoba de Agasha, cuando Albafica prestó atención en el camino que estaba repleto de huellas de sangre hechas por el calzado sintió lo que era el horror absoluto adentrándose en sus venas para retorcer su corazón.

Sin detenerse, Dégel abrió la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre anciano vestido de blanco, y también cubierto de sangre. Agasha estaba acostada en su cama bajo una mancha enorme oscura que abarcaba casi toda la cama. Las sábanas que antes fueron blancas parecían ahora cafés.

Con la cara encendida en rojo, ella apenas respiraba por la boca.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó Dégel.

—Ninguno, señor.

—Albafica, él es Dymas el médico de Rodorio. Dymas, Albafica de Piscis.

—Es un placer señor —dado a que tenía sangre en las manos no alzó ninguna para intentar tocarlo—. Ayer por la noche recibí al padre de la señorita en mi casa, me comunicó que de forma repentina había comenzado a vomitar, hasta ahí todo normal, luego… comenzó la sangre.

Albafica oía mientras veía el horrible semblante de Agasha. ¿Acaso respiraba? ¿Por qué temblaba tanto? Odiaba tener que reconocerlo pero Dégel tenía razón, todos parecían ser los síntomas de envenenamiento que provocaban las rosas del Santuario, pero multiplicado al cien.

—Cuando la vi… todo esto ya estaba —señaló el desastre del suelo. Suspiró—, entre los dos pusimos a la señorita en la cama y tratamos de darle tés para calmar la ansiedad. Empezaron los temblores y la tos, vomitó otra vez y no paró hasta hace unas horas —se lamentó agotado—. Zeus, fue un infierno de noche.

Con el dorso de la mano, el médico se apartó un mechón de cabello marrón. Vio cómo el Caballero de Piscis se acercaba para mirar a la joven de cerca, cosa que le pareció normal. Dégel por su lado lo observó con mucha más atención.

Aunque Albafica quiso tocarla, no se encontró con el valor de hacerlo. Podría hacerle más daño.

—Al principio creí que había sido algo que pudo haber comido, o alguna planta venenosa que se hubiese ocultado entre las flores, pero… la tos en ella se acentuó más y cuando su temperatura corporal siguió bajando, el vaho que expulsaba ya era de color morado.

—¿Morado?

Con el corazón en el puño, Albafica se dijo que conocía bien esa reacción.

—Sí. Pensé que no podía ser envenenamiento de algún tipo que yo pueda tratar así que… y dado a que la señorita tiene contacto en el Santuario pude mandar al padre de Agasha a buscarlo —dijo con respeto—, usted es el experto en el tema. Pero al parecer no se encontraba, así que el señor Dégel se ofreció a auxiliarme.

Despertándolo a la realidad, Dégel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Albafica.

—Entre los dos pudimos poner a Agasha a dormir, pero es claro que ese veneno es…

La conclusión lo golpeó con fuerza.

—Es mío —masculló anonadado—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Con el sello de Athena nadie ha presentado ningún síntoma antes, ¿por qué ella sí?

El médico carraspeó la garganta.

—El señor Dégel y yo pensamos que de cierto modo podría ser debido a que hubo algo que compartiesen. ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Un bocadillo? El veneno está adentro del organismo de Agasha y como es de esperar su cuerpo lo rechaza, creemos que usted podría ayudarla o tener algún método para revertir este proceso.

Uno bastante cruel, había que decir.

Dégel miró al médico.

—Vaya a limpiarse y descansar un poco. En diez minutos necesitaremos más té, paños limpios, y más agua caliente. No olvide evitar contacto con alguien y que la gente afuera esté al tanto de que es peligroso acercarse demasiado.

—Sí, con permiso —Dymas se retiró pasando el dorso de su mano por la frente sudorosa otra vez.

Albafica estaba temblando un poco menos que Agasha pero tampoco estaba del todo ido. Las ideas adentro de su cabeza estaban yendo y viniendo con una velocidad record.

—¿Lo que me dijo el señor Lander era cierto?

—¿Quién? —Albafica se descolocó.

—El padre de Agasha. —Pausó por un segundo—. Él me dijo que ustedes habían estado sosteniendo una relación así que vamos al punto, ¿han dormido juntos?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —Dégel suspiró tratando de hacerle las cosas más llevaderas a su compañero—. Es posible que si bien tu cercanía no es lo que provocó esto, el intercambio de fluidos corporales sí. Es una posibilidad, pero probablemente el tiempo y sus encuentros debieron haber eclosionado en esto. Lo que no entiendo es, cómo es que ha podido mantenerse así de ser ese el problema —eso Albafica también quería saberlo—. El veneno que hay en ti es rápido, mata al instante a menos que seas un Santo de alto nivel. De otro modo no tarda en matar a su víctima en menos de un par de minutos. Sin embargo Agasha parece resistirlo bastante bien.

La importancia de esto caló el pecho de Albafica, le dolió separarse del lado de Agasha, pero Dégel estaba formando una hipótesis demasiado preocupante.

—Ella no morirá… o al menos eso creo —meditó Dégel, se acarició las sienes por seguir pensando y pensando posibilidades—. Pero como puedes notar ha perdido demasiada sangre; si continúa así…

—No pasará de esta noche —terminó de decir Albafica sintiendo que el abismo se lo tragaba.

—O es eso o hay algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dégel miró a Agasha y luego a Albafica.

—No creo que necesites más peso encima del que seguramente ya tienes, pero necesito abarcar todos los puntos —Albafica asintió inhalando la esencia venenosa que él conocía bastante bien—, ¿han sido constantes sus encuentros? ¿Hace cuándo fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos?

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó con seriedad, empezando a sentir la falta absoluta del aire—, ¿crees que esté embarazada?

—No afirmo nada —enfatizó Dégel sin ser realmente sincero—, pero es claro que el veneno que la está matando es tuyo. Si después de haber tenido sexo o siquiera darse un beso no fue lo suficientemente eficaz para dejarla en estas condiciones, sólo puedo imaginarme que adentro de su cuerpo hay una toxina que sólo tú puedes soportar y que no va a ser sencilla lidiar con ella… si es que mis sospechas son ciertas…

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos, Albafica se sostuvo la cabeza, odiaba demasiado esto. Dégel no era un hombre estúpido ni irracional. Debido a su preocupación, Albafica no estaba pensando con claridad así que dejaría que el hombre ruso se ocupase de esto hasta que él encontrase las fuerzas para controlar sus emociones.

—La primera vez fue… aproximadamente hace un mes y medio.

—¿Y la última?

—Casi dos semanas.

Dégel apartó a Albafica para tomar la temperatura de la frente de la chica, alzó su brazo izquierdo y poniendo un par de dedos sobre el interior de su muñeca empezó a contar las pulsaciones.

—Sesenta y seis… sesenta y siete —contó soltando la mano de Agasha—. Sesenta y siete por minuto.

Mandando al diablo todo lo demás, Albafica se separó de ellos y abrió la ventana; fue hasta un pequeño baúl entre las cosas de ella y sacó un par de sábanas limpias.

—Debemos cambiarla —dijo empezando a recuperar el sentido. No había tiempo de perturbarse—. Dégel, necesito el agua caliente. Un poco de agua tibia para cuando despierte y dos cubetas con paños para limpiar el piso. Le cambiaré la ropa. Necesito que seas rápido.

De prisa, Albafica buscó un camisón azul con el que podría vestir a Agasha. El agua caliente llegó con la temperatura exacta para limpiarla.

—Dile al médico y al padre de Agasha que si van a subir usen algo para cubrirse las caras. Qué se limpien bien la sangre de la ropa y las manos. Y si presentan algún síntoma me avisen inmediatamente, también tú.

—Estaré abajo —asintiendo, el joven de Acuario salió rápido de la habitación.

Con apresuro, Albafica le quitó la sábana sucia y la puso sobre el piso para cubrir el vómito y la sangre.

—No te dejaré morir, ¿me oíste? Resiste un poco más.

Le sacó la ropa y con un paño limpio usó el agua para limpiarla desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La sostuvo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos mientras hacía esto.

—Agasha… Agasha despierta.

Los ojos verdes que a él tanto le gustaba mirar se abrieron lento. Era horrible verla así; tan débil y casi muerta; cuando apenas ayer estaba en condiciones más que aceptables.

Esto era su maldita culpa.

—¿Se-señor Alba…?

—No gastes energías. Necesito de tu ayuda, ¿puedes levantarte? —temblorosa se apoyó en Albafica mientras él le ponía el camisón. Rápidamente arrancó las sábanas sobre el colchón y le dio bruscamente la vuelta con una mano—. Acuéstate de regreso, anda.

Notando la falta de energías en ella, Albafica la cargó dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama le acomodó el cabello; y luego dio una suave caricia a su frente. Usando las sábanas limpias, las puso sobre ella.

—Dime lo que te duele con exactitud —la frente estaba un poco caliente, el cuerpo también pero no era necesario ponerle agua fría aún. Su temperatura no debía bajar más sin embargo tampoco debía aumentar.

—La cabeza… y la garganta —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Tranquila, pronto estarás bien —se separó.

Iba a marcharse para pedirle a Dégel y al doctor que subiesen agua tibia para darle a Agasha de beber cuando ella le sostuvo una mano, impidiéndole irse.

—¿Crees… que pueda estar embarazada?

Oírla tan cansada como triste le rompió el espíritu. Tomó su mano con la otra y apretó suave. No quería mentirle.

—Es una gran posibilidad —le dijo agachándose otra vez hasta arrodillarse.

—No quiero morir… —ella puso su mano derecha sobre su estómago y lo acarició.

—No vas a morir. Resistirás —ella asintió débil—. Ahora regreso.

Una vez que pidió lo que necesitaba, le encargó al padre de Agasha un par de ungüentos e inciensos que ayudarían a Agasha a relajarse.

—Disculpe la duda pero… ¿en qué ayudará eso a Agasha?

—El veneno no sólo ataca su cuerpo sino a su alma también, necesita mantenerse lejos del dolor lo más posible o morirá, el vaho tóxico que expulsa debe ser neutralizado también, por eso también serán de ayuda. Necesito el ungüento para impedir que sus fosas nasales se cierren y se asfixie, además la ayudará a mantenerse fresca y no como una papa al horno. Pero necesito todo eso ya.

A Dégel le pidió que preparase un tónico con diversas plantas alrededor de Rodorio. Algunas el propio padre de Agasha las tenía pero necesitaba todas sin falta y en cantidades exactas.

—¿ _Le afectará el tónico al bebé_? —preguntó Dégel en latín debido a que el doctor seguía trabajando.

 _—Si es realmente un hijo mío lo que está matándola…_ —dudó con mucho pesar, fingiendo que no sentía nada—. _No lo sé._

 _—Espero que sepas lo que haces_ —musitó el de Acuario en idioma ruso, lenguaje que Albafica no dominaba y por ende no pudo entender lo que le dijo al irse.

No había tiempo para eso, Albafica le dio la espalda yendo a ver a Agasha.

Sin dejar de verlo con preocupación, Dégel se fue apresurado a buscar todos los ingredientes faltantes. Por último, al médico le pidió que despachase a todos los curiosos que aún persistían afuera.

…

Durante dos días terribles la fiebre fría, los temblores, la tos, el vaho y la palidez fueron difíciles de contener. Los tónicos y demás remedios, aunque ayudaban a que Agasha dejase de sufrir por un par de horas y pudiese dormir, no parecían ser efectivos al erradicar el veneno.

Pasado ese tiempo con los mismos resultados, el padre de Agasha, el médico de Rodorio e incluso Dégel ya habían empezado a contar los minutos antes de que el inminente final llegase.

El señor Lander, se tomó por lo menos una hora a solas con su hija luego de que ésta fuese puesta a dormir. La regla de machos se rompió cuando entró y la vio pálida sobre la cama. Las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos hasta caer del mentón; él aferrándose a su hija, quiso besar su mano fría y decirle a la cara lo mucho que la amaba; pero ella estaba inconsciente porque si abría los ojos el infierno se desataría otra vez. Ella sufriría.

Lo que se tenía que decir también era que de todos los presentes, Albafica era el único en no rendirse. Aunque las posibilidades estuviesen en contra y cada hora deterioraba a Agasha hasta hacerla ver como si ya estuviese muerta, el Santo de Piscis no dejaba de intentarlo.

No dejaba de llamarla y estar con ella fingiendo seriedad y confianza cuando en definitiva no tenía nada de eso. Él tenía más miedo que el resto porque no quería perderla a ella; sin embargo tampoco se sentía capaz de pedirle a Dégel que lo ayudase con una última alternativa.

Y es que una operación para extraer… a su propio hijo, si es que lo había o si se podía efectuar ahora que no se veía nada en el estómago de Agasha, no era algo fácil de considerar.

Estando afuera del cuarto mientras el señor Lander lloraba adentro de la alcoba de Agasha, Albafica cerró con fuerza los puños ensangrentados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los dioses se esmeraban en castigar a todos los que estaban a su lado?

¿Por qué no la dejaban a ella en paz?

Agobiado como cansado luego de aproximadamente cuatro noches y cinco días sin dormir ni parar sus pies o mente, Albafica se tragó las lágrimas y se dijo que si no podía salvar a Agasha, incluso su propia vida dejaría de tener algún sentido.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _En vez de burlarme de nuevo de ustedes y sus teorías, mis queridos lectores, deberé tragarme mis estupideces y pasar directo a un tema serio._

 _Para quienes no sigan mis páginas, deberé dar una importante noticia, que para mí, personalmente, es trágica y necesaria de contar a la vez._

 _Me decidí a terminar este fic a finales de este mes y al siguiente del otro; **todo en honor a la memoria de mi querido gato Tito** , a quien va directamente dedicado el fic entero y quien lamentablemente falleció el miércoles. Sí, el mismo día que subí el capítulo anterior... lamentablemente su salud se complicó después de meses en medicación y... siendo honesta todavía me siento algo triste pues era muy joven; mis esperanzas de que se salvaría se pulverizaron horas después de haber publicado el fic anterior y... estuve los últimos días tratando de hacer esto más llevadero para mi corazón. _

_Todavía estoy asimilándolo y aceptándolo._

 _Él siempre estuvo a mi lado durante la realización de este y mis otros fics por lo que lo único que puedo darle como agradecimiento por soportarme es mi trabajo. Por eso he aquí este comunicado._

 _Gracias por leer y por comentar. Valoro mucho su apoyo._

 _:::_

 _Ahora voy a tratar de responder a algunas dudas:_

 **MJ Keehl:** ¿Qué puedo decirles? Jeje, sé que los vómitos, mareos y descontrol del sueño son tácticas muy usadas cuando se habla de embarazos, sin embargo en esta ocasión quise introducir algo más XD.

 **camilo navas:** Ay, amigo. La verdad no sé qué puedo decirte ya que aunque a mí no me guste leer el drama, me gusta escribirlo XD.

 **LucyKae:** Bueeeno, la verdad es que creo que todo el asunto de Albafica y Afrodita no tiene mucho sentido ya que las historias fueron escritas por diferentes personas. Sin embargo no soy muy apegada al manga ni a los detalles así que para mis fics me invento casi cualquier cosa jeje.

 **MacrossLive:** Jajaja gastritis, admito que eso me dio risa. No jeje, cómo puedes ver estoy jugando mucho con ustedes y sus teorías. =)

 **dianix96:** El embarazo y el envenenamiento en este fic fueron fáciles de confundir ya que las condicione no son las mismas a las que se muestran en la serie original (por obvias razones) jeje.

 **Lykan-GTX** **:** Jeje, disculpa si suelo jugar con ustedes, pero admite que eso suele ser divertido para todos jeje. ¡No, no! Me encanta cuando suelen adivinar mis planes, en esta ocasión muchos estuvieron cerca y lejos de descubrir qué es lo que Agasha tiene; a decir verdad me sorprendieron aunque también ya sabía que habrían quienes llegasen a dicha conclusión... pero no sabría que serían tantos.

Mmm, lamentablemente la gente como Albafica, la que se encierra en su propio mundo durante un tiempo prolongado suele tener ideas más drásticas con respecto a los que los rodean que el resto de la gente. A decir verdad hablo casi por mi propia experiencia... entonces sólo puedo multiplicar todo tomando a Albafica de referencia jeje. Por cierto, usted es muy sabio. =)

Kardia es como mi comodín para evitar que la situación se tense más de lo necesario; y él al igual que Manigoldo, aparece aún si yo no lo pido. Es como si de cierto modo yo con todo mi drama lanzase una señal al cielo tipo Batman para llamarlo a intentar animar a todos con sus hilarantes chistes jaja. Yo tengo familiares así, pueden ser unos payasos la mayor parte del tiempo con sus chistes y su forma relajada de vivir, pero cuando hay que ponerse en serio son más impresionantes y sabios que el mismísimo Patriarca XD.

Mmmm, gracias por la galleta... en serio la necesitaba. Aclaro que todo esto ya lo tenía escrito pero le di unos últimos detalles al subirlo. Ojalá no se me hayan pasado muchos errores ya que no me hace ilusión tener que volver desde el inicio para corregirlo todo jeje.

Y claro, cualquier día me encuentras aquí o en alguna de mis páginas. A ver con qué te puedo ayudar. :D

Saludos y que estés bien.

 **Cristal-Libra:** Ow, no te preocupes, la verdad es que me alegra que sigas leyéndome. Estoy muy agradecida por tu apoyo. Jeje, como se dijo antes, Kardia es como una segunda extensión de todos los Santos Dorados, siempre va a estar ahí aun si sólo coopera con sus malos chistes e invitaciones a beber cerveza XD hay que admitir que al menos se esfuerza por animar a sus compañeros. La condición de Agasha es delicada, pero como podemos ver tanto Dégel como Albafica se esforzarán por regresarle la salud... a ver cómo acaba esto. =(

Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 _:::_

 _Y bueno, ya acabé._

 _Pronto el siguiente capítulo; ¡estamos cerca del gran final!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **MJ Keehl** _,_ **camilo navas** _,_ **LucyKae** , **MacrossLive** , **dianix96** , **Lykan-GTX** , y **Cristal-Libra**.

* * *

 _¡Ahora sí!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	8. TOQUE DE SEDA

**•**

* * *

 **VIII**

TOQUE DE SEDA

* * *

.

* * *

El sol había salido luego de una noche muy intensa; Agasha al despertar había vomitado sangre otra vez y en esta ocasión como en las otras dos pasadas, sus alaridos de dolor fueron intensos junto a sus temblores. Su padre (incapaz de controlar el llanto a estas alturas) fue acompañado afuera por el médico Dymas mientras Dégel y Albafica se apresuraban para auxiliar a la chica, Más tarde se sentaron el uno frente al otro mientras el señor Lander y el médico Dymas dormían un poco en el suelo.

Incluso los Santos Dorados estaban cansados y hastiados de no saber qué más hacer.

Albafica, sobre todos los demás, alcanzó un punto bastante preocupante de desesperación que se notaba incluso si no se le veía gritando o moviéndose de un lado a otro como una cabra loca. De hecho, aún con su estática postura y ágiles deslices de pies, podía verse con claridad su ofuscación; su fastidio y preocupación. No era necesario decir que él estaba seriamente considerando vender su alma al diablo si no lograba conseguir algo que pudiese ayudar a Agasha.

Tanto él, como Dégel y el médico Dymas… todos. Todos ellos habían dado el máximo para ayudarla y sin embargo nada había sido efectivo para eliminar el veneno que consumía a Agasha; sólo lograban contenerlo y eso no era nada alentador si ella cada día se debilitaba más. Nadie lo decía abiertamente pero la chica sólo estaba empeorando de manera tortuosamente lenta; ellos estaban atrasando lo inevitable.

Ella sólo estaba sufriendo y agonizando en una cama completamente manchada de su sangre. Y Albafica ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Como en las últimas noches, Albafica no durmió nada y sólo dedicó el tiempo a asearse y pasearse por el cuarto de Agasha para asegurarse de que ella estuviese respirando aún.

Cada vez Albafica entraba a la alcoba con más nerviosismo porque en el fondo sabía que llegaría el instante en el que su mano no detectaría nada al acercarse a la pequeña nariz de Agasha, entonces él mismo tendría que cubrir su pálido rostro con una sábana… y quizás más tarde, ponerle las monedas sobre sus párpados para el Barquero.

 _Dioses… por favor, no._

Imaginar esa escena antes de tiempo lo aterraba demasiado; Albafica no podía concebir tal cosa ni mucho menos tenía esperanzas de que el señor Lander, el padre de Agasha, permitiese que él se acercase en al funeral si había sido enteramente responsable del estado de su hija. De todo su sufrimiento.

Tampoco podía verse a sí mismo despidiéndola de esa manera.

Albafica tenía tanto miedo que ya había empezado a temblar de sus dedos, por lo que él tenía que apretarlos con fuerza sobre sus palmas sino quería dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de ello, y supiesen, que Albafica de Piscis estaba a punto de quebrarse completamente por dentro.

Ahora, Albafica caminaba hacia su alcoba luego de haber terminado de lavar las últimas sábanas limpias que quedaban. Todas estaban afuera hondeando en el tendedero con manchas de sangre que él no podía hacer desaparecer ni dando su vida.

Al abrir la puerta con cuidado, él soltó una exclamación cuando vio a una extraña mujer delgada y alta, sentada en la orilla de la cama con una mano sobre el vientre de Agasha, viéndola fijamente.

—¡¿Quién…?!

Hermosa como ninguna otra, la dama vestía elegantemente una toga roja carmesí con adornos de oro sobre sus hombros, también iba con un brazalete en su fino brazo derecho y pulseras de perlas en ambas muñecas. Su cabello rubio y rizado brillaba un poco bajo la luz mañanera, pero estaba amarrado con un adorno casi ceremonial hecho de plata dejando algunos mechones pequeños acariciar su piel blanquecina.

Luego de girar la cabeza hacia él, ella dejó ver que tenía también unos grandes ojos azules turquesa con largas pestañas cubriéndolas. Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, ella sonrió afable con sus sensuales labios rojos provocando que dos simpáticos hoyuelos se hicieran presentes en su fino rostro de muñeca.

Pero él no se dejó engañar con esa bonita apariencia, ya que adentro de ella, el Santo presentía una esencia que en definitiva no podía pertenecer a un humano o a un Santo.

—¿Has sido capaz de intentar matar a tu propio hijo con tal de no perderla a ella? —se rio con delicadeza; como si fuese una reina—. ¿El amor duele, cierto?

—¿Quién e…?

—No empecemos con formalidades —ella desligó haciendo un ademán con la cabeza—, soy Afrodita, la diosa del amor. Es un placer —sin dejar de sonreír dejó a Agasha, se incorporó y miró a Albafica de arriba abajo como una depredadora—. Me alegra que el Caballero que resguarda el signo zodiacal en mi honor sea digno, Athena tiene buenos caballeros… pero yo los prefiero más mansos.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el cansancio estaba haciéndolo alucinar?

—¿Y… qué hace la diosa Afrodita en territorios atenienses? —inquirió repentinamente adormecido; su lengua apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Sus ojos quisieron cerrarse pero Albafica lo resistió, de pronto todo el cansancio de hace días empezaba a cobrarle factura cuando hace unos minutos había logrado ignorarlo. No lo había visto pero la atmósfera en la alcoba había cambiado haciéndose demasiado ligera, tanto que el propio cuerpo del Santo estaba relajándose; ¿acaso esto se debía al cosmos cálido que salía del cuerpo de Afrodita?

Imposible que una diosa con un haber tan horrible transpirase tanta armonía. ¿Qué clase de triquiñuela era esta? ¿Sería un impostor tras la imagen de _Afrodita_? No… Albafica estaba adormecido pero aun así podía diferenciar el cosmos de un dios al de un impostor.

Este, era el cosmos de un dios. Pero no uno que venía en plan hostil sino uno que venía con… humildad y en paz.

—No seas tan brusco, Athena y yo tenemos una buena relación —dijo ella con simpleza—. Desde que la pequeña guerrera prefirió mantenerse virgen y dejarme a mí, todos sus pretendientes, le guardo cariño. Además… —miró con suavidad el vientre de Agasha—, creo que me necesitas y hoy en particular me siento generosa.

Manteniéndose firme, Albafica no se inmutó ni dejó que su miedo creciese; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salvarle la vida a Agasha como para charlar con una diosa que podía venir de visita cuando quisiese en este siglo o en siguiente.

Mientras no causasen destrozos, era mejor dejar a los dioses seguir su camino en paz.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—El tiempo no es importante sólo la vida lo es —hizo un mohín casi divertido, frunciendo sus labios y frente—. Vamos, no creo que en el fondo prefieras a uno sobre otro, ¿o sí?

El tono burlón que impuso la mujer hizo que él la viese a los enrojecidos ojos con firmeza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo con un trato.

—¿Trato?

Eso le había sonado más a: "vengo por tu alma".

 _Ten cuidado con los tratos con los dioses,_ decían sabiamente por ahí.

—Un trato —bufó Albafica.

—Así es, mira, hoy es el aniversario de mi hijo Eros y Psique; el día que mi hijo decidió traicionarme decidiendo que desposaría a la mujer que le encomendé matar —hizo una mueca, luego suspiró con resignación—. Pero también hoy escuché al bastardo de Ares poniendo en duda mi capacidad de ser generosa, y heme aquí.

Si tan solo la diosa comprendiese la mueca de exasperación que hizo Albafica ante su historia posiblemente se hubiese ofendido, pero en vez de eso suspiró otra vez con agobio.

—Entonces pensé y pensé. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cerrarle la boca? Y de pronto oí una pequeña petición.

—¿Petición, de quién?

—Detalles —desligó Afrodita con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano libre—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? —lo miró con una sonrisa pícara—, ¿ayuda?

—¿Qué pides a cambio? —insistió en saberlo.

No podía arriesgarse a poner a Agasha… o a su hijo (¡ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si existía uno!), en más peligro del que ya se encontraban. Pero como se dijo antes, él ya estaba preparado para incluso regalar su alma con tal de salvarla.

—Pido que le des a ese bebé un nombre en mi honor y cada cierto tiempo él me ofrezca un tributo.

Oh dioses, ¿entonces sí había un…?

—¿Un tributo?

—Oro, animales, cosechas, ropa, lo que sea es bueno mientras lo haga con el más sincero agradecimiento y en uno de mis templos. Hace eones que dejé de ser tan codiciosa —sonrió con felicidad—, mis nietos son un amor —su risa fue melodiosa—. Pero… podría considerarle a él, también un hijo mío si quieres… incluso… podría llevármelo conmigo.

¿Entonces sí había un bebé formándose en…? Un minuto, ¿qué?

—No será un esclavo de los dioses.

—No será mi esclavo pero no te puedo asegurar que no terminará peleando como tú —alzó los hombros poniendo las manos sobre su ancha cintura—. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Trato?

Albafica lo pensó con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

Seguir arriesgándose a tratar las toxinas en Agasha del modo tradicional podría ser fatal como ya se había previsto desde anoche. Nadie ni nada le aseguraba a Albafica que ella pudiese sobrevivir esta tarde. Las anteriores se podría decir que fueron sólo suerte.

Agasha estaba empeorando. Estaba muriendo.

— _Tic, tac. Tic, tac_ —canturreó Afrodita.

Él, sin bajar la mirada, apretó las manos.

—Sálvalos a ambos. Pero no será él quien te ofrezca tributo —ensanchó su mirada—, seré yo.

—Mmm, ¿nos ponemos serios? Casi me convences, pero… creo que el niño me sirve más.

—No pienso dejártelo —espetó.

—¿Aún si con eso te arriesgas a perderlos a ambos?

Esa sonrisa burlona lo molestó. ¡Pero no podía darse el lujo de desaprovechar una ayuda divina! ¡La muerte estaba próxima! Agasha no tenía tiempo y si realmente ella estaba embarazada, las posibilidades de que sobreviviese eran menos que cero.

—Mi vida; mi alma si es necesario —ofreció todo lo que tenía. Bueno, no todo. Aún quedaba lo que estaba intentando salvar.

—Tu alma… sí que estás loco —se rio—, ¡pero trato hecho! —dijo levantándose, parándose justo a un lado de Agasha para después ir metiendo las manos lentamente adentro de ella.

La chica gritó cuando una luz rosada iluminó su centro.

—¡¿Qué estás haciéndole?!

—Paciencia, humano. No te muevas —espetó engrandeciendo sus ojos—, paciencia y verás. —Agasha chilló y saltó violentamente, cayendo sobre la cama al mismo tiempo en el que Afrodita con esfuerzo, sacó de su vientre un bulto sangrante.

Este no tardó en llorar en los brazos de la diosa.

—Wow —suspiró Afrodita—, hacer esto no es nada fácil ahora veo por qué la gente le reza a Hera y Artemisa. Aw, mírate me recuerdas a mi pequeño Eros.

Amorosamente, como si no hubiese estado negociando por él, le dio al bebé un delicado beso en su frente; éste al instante se limpió. Apareció más tarde una suave manta blanca rodeándolo.

Agasha, quien hasta hace un rato parecía estarse muriendo abrió los ojos y milagrosamente se sentó para admirar lo ocurrido, agitada. La palidez de su cara se había esfumado, su delgadez un recuerdo y ahora se hallaba tan confundida como descansada.

Ella tragó saliva viendo a la diosa y al bebé, el cual seguía llorando.

Afrodita se rio.

—Supongo que esto ha de ser muy extraño para ustedes los humanos —dijo sentándose en la cama, ofreciéndole a Agasha el bebé, a su paso la sangre derramada se limpiaba sin dejar rastro.

Ella, temblorosa y casi rayando en el pavor lo tomó.

—Pero para nosotros los dioses esto es algo sumamente normal, ¿saben cómo nací yo? ¿O Athena? —se rio con una delicada gracia—. Bien, ya he hecho mi buena obra del día; se lo restregaré en la cara a ese estúpido de Ares y me pedirá perdón de rodillas —satisfecha miró a Albafica—. No vayas a olvidar que volveremos a vernos tú y yo.

Sin agregar nada más la diosa se desvaneció dejando atrás un colorido humo rojo y pétalos de rosas blanca y rosadas, las cuales, como si tuviesen vida propia salieron por la ventana, la cual se cerró con fuerza.

Nadie sabía quién temblaba más, si él, ella o el bebé.

Este último despertó a ambos de golpe cuando aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a apretar el pecho de Agasha, el cual ella podría jurar que no era así de grande antes.

—¿Esto es real? —musitó acariciando la cabecita pálida del infante en sus brazos, el calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo la hizo mirar a Albafica.

Él parecía estar igual de sorprendido que ella.

Igual de pálido pero un tanto peor ya que él no había dormido en cinco noches y seis días.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió violentamente ante la llegada del padre de Agasha, y seguramente los otros hombres que habían estado con él para tratar de calmar su histeria.

—¡Escucho un bebé! —exclamó desde abajo—. ¡Agasha! ¡¿Agasha estás bien?! ¡En serio, ¿acaso es un bebé lo que oigo?!

Ni uno se movió ante la llegada sorpresiva del señor que estaba tan hinchado de la cara como para decir que el pobre venía de despedirse de los restos de su hija.

—Hola, papá —musitó Agasha viendo a su padre observar al bebé en sus brazos.

—Por todos los dioses —suspiró asombrado.

…

Sasha se encontraba de pie frente a la estatua hecha a su imagen cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

—Afrodita.

—Hola, querida —saludó la diosa—. Ya hice lo que me pediste.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te lo agradezco —dijo la chica viéndola sonreír—. ¿Le harás pagar su _parte del trato_?

—Por supuesto que no, no lo necesito. Pero de otro modo hubiese tenido que explicarle sobre el favor que te debía hace eones… aunque no lo entiendo, ¿por qué usar el favor en esto?

—Porque de otro modo Agasha habría muerto, y Albafica se hubiese entristecido bastante.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Afrodita chasqueó la lengua, entre divertida y decepcionada.

—Los humanos ya te han contaminado bastante.

Sasha sonrió.

—Gracias, Afrodita.

—No, gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Tú ya lo sabes. —Sí, ambas lo sabían—. Qué la paz sea contigo, pequeña.

Y desapareció como lo había hecho en la casa de Agasha, sólo que en esta ocasión los pétalos ascendieron al cielo hasta perderse.

Afrodita siempre viviría con el dolor de jamás haber podido sostener de ese modo a su querido Eros, debido al caos creado que los orilló a ella y a su hijo huir como peces, la diosa tenía una gran debilidad por las madres que pasaban tiempos difíciles. En teoría, Hera era la diosa de los partos y el matrimonio, pero ella aun siendo una divinidad no podía estar en todos lados así que cuando Sasha notó la luz de una nueva vida creciendo en el vientre de Agasha y luego de enterarse por Sage sobre su caída y los días difíciles, al rezar a los dioses por una ayuda no esperó encontrarse con Afrodita.

Quizás también tenía algo que ver con que Albafica había nacido bajo su signo zodiacal y como ella estuvo a punto de perder a alguien que amaba. La diosa del amor y la sexualidad no sólo debía ser reconocida por ser una lujuriosa de primera categoría, sino también por su palpable instinto maternal.

Sasha sonrió dejando que una pequeña corriente de viento meciese sus cabellos y vestido.

Aunque también había que decir que quizás fue gracias a la actual condición de abuela de Afrodita, que fue posible esto. Hubo una época que la belleza de la diosa era sólo comparable con su crueldad ahora eso no era más que un mito que sólo podía contarse de boca en boca.

…

La noche avanzó deprisa, bastante temprano el señor Lander aceptó que el bebé que su hija sostenía en brazos había sido concebido gracias a la intervención de la diosa Afrodita, a la cual juró dar sus propios tributos en eterno agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hija… y a su nieto.

Sí, el bebé resultó ser un niño. Y no sólo eso, sino que aparentemente había heredado algo bastante peculiar de su padre y esto lo dedujo Dégel junto a Albafica.

—¿Creen que mi bebé pueda poseer la misma sangre envenenada del señor Albafica? —preguntó Agasha con una pequeña manta sobre su pecho mientras sentía a su hijo beber tranquilamente de su seno izquierdo.

—¿Puedes parar con eso de _señor_? —pidió Albafica por cuarta vez, sentado a su lado, parpadeando lento con muchos deseos de dormir aunque sea dos minutos.

Al ya hacerse pública su relación entre el médico (un asombrado médico), su padre y el señor Dégel, el Caballero prefería que ella lo llamase sólo por su nombre de una buena vez aunque entendía que ella aún no se sintiese bien para ello.

Desde que el padre de Agasha había entrado a su alcoba y acaparado a su hija mientras ésta y el bebé eran revisados por el médico Dymas y Dégel, Albafica había preferido mantenerse lejos y ver sin decir nada más allá de lo necesario, que fue precisamente lo que todos los presentes exigieron ante tal _milagro_. Para dicha de todos, tanto la madre como el niño estaban bien y fuera de peligro.

—Es una posibilidad —meditó Dégel viendo al infante cubierto con la manta que le había regalado la diosa del amor—. Tú recuperaste la salud de forma inmediata una vez que Afrodita sacó al bebé de tu cuerpo. No hay otra explicación. De no tener la misma sangre que Albafica, habrías presentado síntomas de un embarazo normal y no la de un envenenamiento.

Irritado como cansado por los días en vela y en intensa presión, Albafica bufó fastidiado hacia Dégel.

—Estoy hasta el cuerno de tus posibilidades —las cuales siempre solían ser acertadas.

—Disculpa por intentar ayudar —respondió notablemente ofendido—, de cualquier modo lo más sensato sería trasladar al bebé, a Agasha y a su padre a tu templo. Aún hay sangre por toda la casa y no creo que sea inteligente quedarnos todos aquí si es que ésta está envenenada. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —le preguntó a Agasha.

Ella asintió un poco cansada.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no tuve que pasar por todo ese rollo del embarazo de nueve meses y el parto, escuché que es un tormento —se rio tratando de sonar chistosa para romper el tenso ambiente pero hacerse la graciosa no se le daba nada bien.

Todos los hombres; desde su padre hasta el señor Dégel, la vieron con mucha seriedad. Quizás con mucho enojo también pues los ojos de todos ellos estaban rojos e incluso tenían notorias ojeras que se acentuaron más con sus ceños fruncidos.

Bajando la cabeza, Agasha sintió que se hizo extremadamente pequeña ante la desaprobación.

—Tu mamá es una pésima comediante —le dijo al bebé—, pero ya le pediré clases al señor Kardia.

—Ni se te ocurra —interrumpió Albafica levantándose—. Ya tengo suficiente con él y Manigoldo.

El padre de Agasha la miró amamantando al bebé, tan tranquila y viva. Nada que ver con la chica que había dejado en cama hace horas cuando comenzó a pensar que ella moriría. Estaba sana y con su nieto en brazos.

Era una locura; era una hermosa locura.

—Eh… sé que el tiempo apremia pero necesito preguntar una cosa de suma importancia —interrumpió Lander cuando Albafica, el doctor Dymas y Dégel se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para la desintoxicación del hogar.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

Con una inexperiencia bastante notable, Agasha acomodó al bebé en sus brazos de modo que pudiese llevarlo a su hombro y darle palmadas en la espalda y hacerle regurgitar como había visto algunas veces que hacían las madres con sus propios bebés.

El señor Lander preguntó:

—¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para él?

Con duda, Albafica y Agasha se miraron a las caras antes de romper el contacto visual con algo de incomodidad para que al final ella tomase la palabra, viéndolo a él incapaz de abrir la boca. Con su recuperación, Agasha ya volvía recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de caer por el vórtice de la muerte, y de lo enojada que se sentía con él por lo que le había hecho pasar en un momento tan crucial.

 _¿Cómo iba él a saberlo?_ Agasha no tenía respuesta a eso pero su lógica ahora funcionaba así: él eligió un pésimo día para botarla. Así que sí, esto era en parte su culpa.

—No —dijo todavía afectada.

Ella ya recordaba que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que para variar, iba a tener que enfrentar una vez más. Uno de esos asuntos estaba ahora mismo sentado a su lado; el otro, dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

—Bueno… supongo que es normal —dijo su padre nervioso—, es decir míralo. Es tan pequeño. ¿Tienes idea de lo nervioso que me pone verlo? Apenas hace unos días me enteré de… de… ¡ustedes! ¡Pasé varias horas pensando que te perdería! Y, y, y ahora… ¡ahora soy abuelo! ¡Es qué no puedo creerlo! —se dejó caer en la silla, completamente exhausto—. Siento que me voy a desmayar.

—¿Tú? Yo pensé que este pequeño angelito era una enfermedad. De hecho aún no puedo creerme que esté sosteniéndolo —aceptó Agasha delicadamente, oyéndolo eructar—. Pero aquí está —sonrió sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

Miró con dureza a Albafica y lo vio rehuir a su escrutinio.

—Y tú —le habló con dureza—, ¿ya dejaste de tenerle miedo? ¿Ya puedes cargarlo? —preguntó queriendo pasarle el bebé a su papá para levantarse y golpearlo con una silla hasta el cansancio, pero no lo haría ya que aún le quedaba _algo_ en su interior que le retenía diciéndole que Albafica ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

 _¿Miedo?_

Albafica lo pensó. Ahora mismo él tenía miedo a muchas cosas que Agasha no estaba interesada en saber, pues ella también creyó que moriría; durante días y noches no pudo abrir la boca sin que vómito de sangre o vaho morado saliese de ella, algo que todavía recordaba cómo dolía.

También era extraño todo esto para sí misma… como para preocuparse por él.

Hubo un dudoso silencio por parte del Santo de Piscis ante el tono despectivo de Agasha. Dégel dándose cuenta de que esto estaba siendo demasiado incómodo, interrumpió diciendo que se adelantaría para notificar en el Santuario lo ocurrido; la visita de la diosa Afrodita seguía dejándolo en duda y él quería mantener al corriente a la señorita Athena por si acaso.

Le pidió al doctor estricta discreción con relación al bebé.

—¿Y si me preguntan, qué diré? —quiso saber; su voz sonaba tan cansada como el resto.

—Lo que todos —respondió severo—, que la señorita sigue enferma y permanece en su alcoba. Pero ni una sola palabra de esto.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez que el doctor se fue, Dégel se ofreció a llevar su reporte al Santuario junto algunas cosas que ella pudiese necesitar junto al niño.

—Ya me pongo a ello —dijo el señor Lander—. Tú quédate aquí —ordenó a su hija.

—Papá, ¿pero a dónde quieres que vaya? —le preguntó riendo nerviosa.

—Eh no sé si sea buena idea recordarte que la última vez que te aparté de mi vista, tú… niña pícara, pusiste manos a la obra para encargar a este encanto de ser —se burló poniendo una mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

Ante eso, Agasha enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Papá!

—No te preocupes, bebé —le secreteó al infante—. Yo me encargaré de darte los valores que a tu madre le hicieron falta, tú no te preocupes.

—¡Papá! —chilló de nuevo Agasha ante las bromas de su padre, viéndolo así prefería que siguiese viéndola con decepción.

Mira que decir todo esto frente al señor Dégel. Qué vergüenza.

Antes de marcharse al piso de arriba con un trapo amarrado sobre su rostro el padre de Agasha le pido a Albafica hacerse cargo de la chica y el hijo de ambos.

—Yo los alcanzaré más tarde. —Y subió rápido las escaleras.

La chica suspiró.

—Creo que la idea de ser abuelo le alegra bastante —le dijo a su pequeño, este ya estaba roncando en un sueño profundo—. Eres tan lindo —musitó delineándole el rostro con sus dedos, «estoy segura de que cuando crezcas serás igual a tu padre» meditó pensando de pronto en las acosadores que día y noche perseguían a Albafica cuando éste bajaba a Rodorio—. ¡No puede ser! —gritó asustando al pequeño, pero rápido lo meció para que no se despertase—. Disculpa, disculpa; anda, duerme.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Dégel asustado al igual que Albafica.

—Sí —contestó ella mirando al Santo de Acuario—. Mi bebé es un niño, ¿sabe lo que eso significa, señor Dégel?

Dégel negó con la cabeza, estaba realmente perdido en intentar entender la pregunta.

—Disculpe pero no la sigo —buscó ayuda de Albafica pero este también se quedó en blanco.

Ella miró mal a ambos.

—¡Hombres! —farfulló con total desaprobación—. Significa que si mi hijo crece y se parece en algo a él —señaló a Albafica con la cabeza—, tendré que lidiar con un ejército de chicas dispuestas a corromperlo —lloriqueó dramáticamente—, oh no. Ahora ya entiendo a mi padre, ¿qué voy a hacer si mi hijo crece para ser asechado día y noche por las locas libertinas que hay en este pueblo? ¡O peor! ¿Y si al ser un adulto se comporta como el señor Kardia? Ay no… ¡Zeus! No quiero que mi nene tenga fama de mujeriego tampoco… ¡ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo castigaré!

Ambos Caballeros, tan cansados y confundidos como estaban, hicieron expresiones exageradas de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo? —Dégel y Albafica preguntaron eso al mismo tiempo, igual de extrañados ante los pensamientos de la muchacha.

—Lo castigaré con no salir de casa —espetó decidida—, y si es guapo lo castigaré más y lo seguiré castigando hasta que tenga mínimo treinta años y sepa leer y escribir.

—Por todos los dioses, hija mía, cálmate —dijo el señor Lander bajando por las escaleras con un morral grande en sus espaldas—. Mientras más lo retengas más intentará huir de ti, y si en algo termina pareciéndose a usted señorita, estoy seguro de que castigarlo no va a funcionar de nada.

Dejó el costal en el suelo. Abochornada por lo que decía su padre, Agasha acurrucó a su bebé cuando este movió su pie pequeño afuera de la cobija.

—Si hubiese nacido como niña estoy segura de que ya estarías ordenando un cinturón de castidad.

—Da gracias a Zeus porque no pedí uno para ti —le respondió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—, y el que sea niño o niña no importa, lo cuidaría igual.

—Sí claro —irónica sonrió.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades como abuelo?

—Sólo un poco de tu sentido común —aceptó Agasha con humor.

Lander se rio alborotándole la cabellera.

—¿Aún no lo olvidas? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿El qué? ¿Cuándo tuve que ir a la taberna para traerte arrastrando luego de irte a beber con tus amigos?

—Fue sólo una vez —rezongó—, ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte disculpas?

—Más o menos hasta el final de mis días —lo miró con irritación—, la primera vez que vi una declaración de amor sincera fue cuando uno de tus amigos le pedía matrimonio al gato del cantinero llamándolo _Milena_. Gracias a Athena que el gato lo rasguñó antes de que lo besará.

—Cállate ya. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Creí que ya se iban.

—¿Esas son todas las cosas que necesitaremos? —preguntó Agasha.

—No, son tus cosas. Te recuerdo que nadie estaba preparado para recibirlo a él —señaló al bebé—, pero por la mañana me aseguraré de comprar lo necesario.

—Tienes trabajo —le recordó sintiéndose parcialmente responsable del día tan ajetreado que tendría su padre.

Éste alzó los hombros.

—Sí, buscar ropa adecuada, cobijas, quizás una cuna y varias cosas más.

—Papá —insistió Agasha con culpa.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? —espetó—. Vámonos; debemos descansar.

Después de hablar sanamente o más bien de discutir sobre el modo en el que viajarían de vuelta al Santuario, finalmente se llegó a la conclusión de que el padre de Agasha tenía la suficiente experiencia para acomodar a un bebé en sus brazos y mantenerlo dormido. Agasha por su lado se empeñó más en ir abrazando a su hijo (y caminar) que tener que ser llevaba del mismo modo por Albafica… quien tampoco parecía muy cómodo al respecto pero se negó a sí mismo a hablar.

Lamentablemente eso no salvó al Santo de la bomba que explotó en el señor Lander cuando las negatorias de su hija lo colmaron.

—¡Dejen ya de actuar como un par de niños! —los regañó el señor Lander acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos—. ¡Tú vas a cargarla! —le ordenó a Albafica quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—, ¡y tú vas a cerrar esa enorme boca altanera que no estoy de humor para soportarte un grito más! —paralizó a su hija cuando ella la abrió dispuesta a debatir—. Todos estamos demasiado cansados —bufó fastidiado entrecerrando sus enrojecidos ojos—, como para que ustedes se pongan a actuar así. Vaya par.

Y con esa orden, todos se dispusieron a partir al Santuario en silencio,

Con una cara enrojecida más por la pena (de haber sido regañada de ese modo frente a Albafica y el señor Dégel) que por el enfado, Agasha iba en los brazos de Albafica mientras que su padre iba cantándole una canción típica de cuna al pequeño. Dégel, por su lado, iba liderando la caravana llevando sobre su hombro el costal que tenía las cosas que Agasha.

Ambos Santos iban en alerta ante cualquier movimiento cercano o lejano.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a su corazón, el cual empezaba a latir rápido debido a saberse en brazos de Albafica nuevamente, Agasha miró la espalda de su padre y la cobija que lo abrazaba por el hombro.

Lo oía cantando la canción infantil que ella solía oír antes de dormir cuando era una niña.

Sin que ella lo quisiera, sus ojos fueron cerrándose ante la sensación de fatiga adjunta a una extraña paz que la envolvió como una suave manta celestial, no quería admitirlo, pero los brazos de Albafica y la voz de su padre la arrullaron perfectamente hasta que defensas bajaron y su cuerpo se destensó lo suficiente para que el Santo de Piscis pudiese verla dormir.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Aclarando:_ _La intensión de poner a Afrodita en este fic nació mucho antes de acabar con mi otro fic " **Milagrosa Piedad** "; esta historia la empecé como un one-shot a mitad de la otra historia y la presencia de la diosa fue mi comodín culposo; lo siento, no podía cambiarlo a estas alturas jaja._

 _Además de que... como pueden ver, Agasha no iba a tener salvación sin la piedad de un dios. Así que era mi comodín o dejarla a ella morir._

 _Siendo franca, no me arrepiento de este giro._

 _¡Les agradezco por leer!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **AngelElisha** , y **Cristal-Libra**.

* * *

 _¡Ahora sí!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	9. DOS CORAZONES ROTOS HACEN UNO

**•**

* * *

 **IX**

DOS CORAZONES ROTOS HACEN UNO

* * *

.

* * *

Con una mirada taciturna e indecisa, Albafica de Piscis estaba sentado afuera de su templo con los ojos puestos sobre la escalinata que guiaba a la Casa de Acuario, donde Dégel se encontraba hospedando temporalmente al padre de Agasha.

 _»Hijo, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar_ —decretó el hombre antes de irse no sin antes pedirles que si el bebé despertaba y necesitaban algo, lo llamaran a él, dado a que ni el Patriarca ni la señorita Sasha podrían hacer nada y ambos padres no tenían ni un poco de conocimientos sobre cómo cuidar a un infante.

Dégel había hablado con el Patriarca en el Templo de Athena sobre la situación, pero este le pidió que regresase a su Casa para descansar y mañana tratarían el tema adecuadamente. A regañadientes el guardián de la onceava casa aceptó y se marchó junto al señor Lander luego de que se dejase descansar a Agasha y a su hijo en su cama. Una que hasta hace un año había lucido tan vacía en su ausencia y ahora se hallaba ocupada por dos seres que Albafica aún no podía creer que estuviesen ahí.

 _No te acostumbres_.

El padre de Agasha tenía razón, ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Cosas que aclarar y bastante que pensar. Sobre todo porque él mismo había declarado un punto y aparte en todo esto, se había vetado de la vida de Agasha y con ello de la vida de su hijo.

 _Él tiene tu misma sangre._

Lo sentía, lo olía hasta donde estaba parado, su hijo no había decido nacer con la cualidad más peligrosa entre los mortales y como era de esperar era culpa suya. Genial, por si ese niño no tuviese suficientes motivos para crecer odiándolo como su madre, los tendría apenas supiese que él (su propio padre) no le había bastado con solo heredarle una sangre maldita, sino que también había intentado matarlo; daba igual los motivos, un intento de asesinato era un intento de asesinato.

—Soy un desgraciado —susurró al viento.

—Sí, lo eres.

Soltando un suspiro, girándose. Albafica se encontró con Agasha. Ella estaba recargada de espaldas en uno de los pilares que adornaban la entrada de su casa. También sostenía al bebé en brazos.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo y sentirme desgraciada también? —susurró desanimada—. Tengo la impresión de que debí perder la compostura hace unas horas y debo pensar en cómo lo haré ahora.

Sin esperar a su respuesta la chica se sentó a su lado un poco lejos de él.

—¿Está dormido?

—Sí, despertó hace un rato. Quería comer y… después volvió a quedarse dormido —Agasha suspiró agotada—, he cuidado a algunos niños de mis vecinas y clientes… así que… no creo ser tan ignorante con esto. Pero necesitaré de más ayuda.

—Tu padre dijo que él…

—No hablaba de mi padre —interrumpió ella tomando una postura más madura—, Albafica… yo…

Albafica la dejó pensar en lo que diría, pues él no tenía palabras para confrontarla, se veía incapaz de ello después de todo lo que le había hecho a ella y al bebé que cargaba con cariño y cuidado.

—Estoy confundida y asustada —él la miró de reojo y con indecisión, Agasha observaba al bebé envuelto en la manta y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza—. Porque… al tener tu sangre… él se convertirá en tu sucesor al crecer, ¿verdad?

¿Qué diría Dégel de Acuario ante una pregunta así?

—Es una posibilidad —decretó aún más asustado que ella.

Agasha no lo creyó hasta que lo vio por sí misma. Girar su rostro y encontrar a Albafica mirando al bebé con una cara tan pálida que hasta parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna y unos ojos tan temblorosos, ella tuvo que admitir que estaba enceguecida por su molestia y debía calmarse, ya no por ellos, sino por él. Por el pequeño que esperaba por un nombre.

En toda su vida había visto parejas intentar reconciliarse con flores, maridos infieles que compraban orquídeas para sus esposas y flores rojas para sus amantes. Mujeres que llevaban tulipanes a las tumbas de sus familiares muertos y a veces le contaban a Agasha las historias de cada uno de ellos.

La anécdota que ella más recordaba en estos precisos momentos era la de una anciana que frecuentaba su florería y compraba siempre flores blancas sin decir una sola palabra más de las necesarias.

Cuatro años después de sólo comprar y marcharse, la anciana finalmente y de forma sorpresiva le platicó sobre su vida anterior como una amazona que se involucró sentimentalmente con un hombre.

Según ella, el romance duró poco pero ella se embarazó de él. Engañándolo con ser una mujer ordinaria lo sedujo y cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada hizo lo posible por abortarlo a ese niño antes de que sus compañeras se diesen cuenta. Craso error.

El aborto salió mal, ella por poco muere, el feto fue arrancado de su cuerpo tal y como fue su deseo sin embargo las cosas no fueron a mejor para ella pues como era _normal_ cayó en deshonra.

El bebé murió al igual que su amor propio años después al quedar estéril por el daño irreversible sufrido en su útero por el mal procedimiento. El Patriarca al enterarse de todo la destituyó en la peor de las vergüenzas, se le quitó el cargo como amazona y por la noche, aún herida físicamente, fue arrojada cruelmente a Rodorio por sus propias compañeras, renegada a vivir como una aldeana bajo el juramento de jamás hablar sobre su vida anterior como guerrera, pues de hacerlo sería castigada en el hades.

 _»¿Por qué me cuenta esto?_ —preguntó la Agasha de hace 4 años a lo que la anciana respondió:

 _»He visto cómo lo miras_ —se limitó a decir con su voz rasposa; cansada— _. Ten mucho cuidado y aprende de mi error._

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse y ser picada en el tobillo por una serpiente mientras dejaba las flores en la tumba de un hombre. Se rumoreaba que era su marido, pero soñadoramente Agasha pensaba que ese difunto había sido el hombre cuyo hijo, la anciana no quiso tener con él.

 _"Aprende de mi error"_.

Ella había tenido 4 años para pensar, un par de días para sufrir en total agonía física y mental, y una noche para ponerlo todo sobre la mesa.

¿Cuál era el error del que la ex amazona le advirtió?

—Yo no quiero que mueras —confesó Agasha en un susurro. Su garganta estaba seca por la falta de líquidos y alimentos por lo que debía ser breve y descansar un poco más.

Pero antes debía dejar claro su punto. Tenía que hacerlo, no sólo por ella, sino por todos.

 _»Yo no tengo un corazón_. —Él se equivocaba.

En su mirada se veía que, aunque Albafica había hecho añicos el corazón de Agasha también había herido al corazón que con esfuerzos habían construido entre los dos y el que ahora palpitaba débil, con temor y duda, adentro del pecho del Santo. Eso tenía que verlo él también. Ella prometió esforzarse y eso haría, daría sus últimos alientos de esta noche para eso.

—Tampoco quiero que mi hijo manche sus manos con sangre —lo vio cerrar los ojos adolorido; Agasha estuvo a punto de decir "te lo mereces", pero se tragaría esa satisfacción ya que ella no era tan cruel, y también estaba a punto de llorar—. Aun si es su destino… no… quiero —diablos, las lágrimas estaban cerca—. Yo no quiero perder a ninguno.

Una vez que logró reincorporar su espalda, Albafica la miró a los ojos. Hubo un terrible dolor en ellos que Agasha sintió cuando observó adentro de ellos. Pensó que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento pero debía resistir.

«¿Por cuánto dolor has pasado también tú?» quiso preguntarle.

Sintió que no debía acorralarlo por completo como si fuese un animal, debía ir lento y asegurarse de que Albafica sintiese la seguridad necesaria para dejarse de juegos y cooperar.

—Porque… aunque tú digas que puedes hacerme daño quedándote conmigo, créeme cuando te digo que me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te vas… yo no sabría cómo levantarme otra vez.

—No eres débil —musitó acomodándose de nuevo para ver hacia enfrente.

Agasha hizo lo mismo, curiosamente se sintió más fuerte cuando dejó de enfrentarlo cara a cara, esperaba que para Albafica hubiese pasado algo parecido ya que suspiró.

—Está bien —ejercería un poco más de presión—, puedes dejarme si eso deseas realmente, yo no quiero atarte a mi como si fueras un perro. Esa no es mi intensión, además, confío en que yo no haya sido una simple diversión para ti, ¿o sí?

—No —musitó Albafica—, nunca lo has sido.

—Saber eso me alivia muchísimo, —Agasha quiso llorar otra vez, pero no. Debía continuar.

Si empezaba a llorar lanzaría por la borda todo su esfuerzo de antes, pero su voz no la escuchó o no quiso cooperar ya que salió de su garganta muy temblorosa.

—Albafica… yo quiero que sepas que… aunque el tiempo que pasamos juntos no haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerte amarme —tragó saliva—, al menos podré estar feliz por saber que al final logré ver que de verdad tienes un buen corazón.

Albafica cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _No lo tienes,_ le dijo aquella molesta voz interna, _y la has subestimado_.

Por un segundo, Albafica había pensado que al despertar, Agasha empezaría a gritarle, incluso a intentar golpearlo e insultarlo. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba demostrándole lo poco que él la conocía, lo mal que la había estado juzgando y su error al creer que hablaba con una niña o una jovencita inmadura.

Agasha era una mujer fuerte, valerosa y lo suficientemente madura para no querer _atarlo_ a ella. Eso hizo que algo en el interior del Santo saltase en regocijo aunque no era el momento de sonreír ni de sentirse aliviado por nada que todavía no tenía asegurado.

Soltando un respingo pequeño, Albafica abrió los ojos ante la sensación de unos labios quebrados por la falta de humectación, haciendo contacto con su frente por encima del cabello. También olió las hiervas medicinales, y un delicado aroma a incienso.

Agasha se separó lento de él; con cuidado para no caer por las escaleras con su hijo en brazos. Albafica sintió tanto frío ante su lejanía que quiso morirse ahí mismo. Agasha lloraba otra vez por su culpa.

Era un miserable.

—Al menos prométeme que no lo negaras a él —pidió destrozada, con una sonrisa falsa tan sobrepuesta que no podía ocultar sus lágrimas—. Prométeme que le permitirás saber la verdad, por favor.

 _Ya deja atrás la cobardía. ¡Enfréntalo!_

Sin decirle nada y con una decisión palpable, Albafica se levantó al fin e hizo lo que _su corazón_ le pidió. La abrazó, a ella y al bebé, este se removió un poco pero no despertó, como si supiese que esto estaba bien y no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Albafica no apretó su agarre, tampoco le pidió a ella que dejase de llorar, mucho menos impidió que sus propias lágrimas bajasen finalmente hasta tocar la corinilla de ella.

Él estaba tan desecho, tan harto de alejar a los demás. Albafica ya no quería estar solo.

—No… te… vayas —suplicó quedamente.

El Caballero Albafica de Piscis jamás rogaba por nada porque no necesitaba nada más que su propia fuerza para luchar. Pero el que ahora mismo la sostenía con el desesperado anhelo de no perderla jamás, no era el Caballero Dorado, sino al hombre solitario que el guerrero se había esmerado en enterrar. Ese hombre que sólo Agasha con su ternura había logrado sacar de la oscuridad; ayudándolo a aceptar al mundo y a sí mismo.

—No me dejes… solo.

Agasha pegó su cabeza sobre su pecho teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas? —preguntó temerosa de que él estuviese mintiéndole otra vez.

—Es lo único que he deseado en toda mi vida —respondió sin esperar un solo segundo.

Con el corazón en el puño, Agasha sonrió aún por debajo de sus lágrimas.

—De acuerdo —dejó que él la soltase lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

 _¿Quién era este hombre?_

Su mirada, la que antes había sido gélida como el hielo y vacía como un pozo profundo sin fondo ahora parecía tener una recuperada luz; sus ojos lloraban y aún a través de las lágrimas se notaba el cansancio físico debido a terribles noches pasadas, su dolor y angustia… pero también estaba empezando a avivarse un alivio visiblemente tranquilizador para ambos.

Albafica le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas a Agasha.

—Lamento mucho haberte herido —susurró con arrepentimiento—, pero lo último que quiero es que sigas sufriendo por mi causa.

Ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con más calma, tragó saliva mientras apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos, haciéndolo acariciarla.

—Entonces no me hagas daño queriendo alejarte de mí —pidió.

—Nunca más —prometió juntando sus frentes.

No sellaron su promesa con un beso, no era necesario y era demasiado pronto hacer ese tipo de contacto apenas decidieron afrontar los dilemas que vendrían en un futuro. Agasha estaba cansada pero segura de que al dormir y despertar lo primero que vería sería la alcoba de su amado señor.

—Albafica… vamos a dormir —imploró agotada totalmente—, si el bebé se despierta…

—Yo me haré cargo —le prometió antes de que al fin ella pudiese dejarse cargar por él de regreso al dormitorio.

Agasha en todo momento mantuvo a su retoño cerca de ella y sintió una gran felicidad cuando se percató de que Albafica no planeaba marcharse una vez que la acostase, sino que se acomodó del otro lado de la cama a modo que ambos pudiesen proteger a su hijo.

Apenas Albafica pegó su cara contra el colchón sus ojos se cerraron dejándole ver a Agasha lo cansado que estaba. Ella sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos.

…

A mitades de esa misma noche, Albafica abrió los ojos de golpe. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada haciéndolo creer que aún seguía en la casa de Agasha con ella en su cuarto al borde de la muerte.

Pero al calmarse y mirar a su izquierda, vio no sólo a Agasha quien estaba descansando tranquila sobre el colchón, sino al bebé también, agarrando con una manita uno de los mechones del largo cabello de su madre. El bebé también tenía con la boca un poco abierta… tal y como la tenía Agasha en esos momentos.

Normalizando sus respiraciones, Albafica se centró en el niño.

 _Había estado dispuesto a matarlo_.

Lo peor era que al crecer, las cosas no iban a ser mejores para él, pues debería cargar con los mismos pesares que el padre. La misma responsabilidad y por ende, los mismos dolores; o quizás hasta peores, ya que algún día se enteraría de que por haberlo concebido, Agasha estuvo a punto de morir de una forma inenarrable. También que por eso mismo, su propio padre intentó matarlo usando tónicos para contrarrestar el veneno que Albafica de Piscis le había heredado el primer lugar.

Albafica se agachó hacia él temiendo tocarlo. Pero quería verlo; quería conocerle.

No se perdonaba a sí mismo por lo que les había hecho pasar… y aun así… aun así quería otra oportunidad para enmendarse. Para intentar amar a su… familia. Protegerla también.

—Perdóname —le susurró al niño que no tenía culpa de haber sido engendrado por él—. Perdóname.

Esa noche, Albafica tampoco pudo dormir muy bien… aunque su cuerpo curiosamente ya no se sentía tan cansado.

 **—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 _Y bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo._

 _¡Recuerden! ¡Después de este sigue un fic **Milo x Shaina**! ¡Por favor! ¡Sigan apoyándome! *-*_

 _Pronto el siguiente capítulo; ¡es el gran final!_

 _ **Lykan-GTX** , muchas gracias por tu información sobre Aspros y Defteros. En efecto, cuando inicié Milagrosa Piedad no sentí la necesidad de leer en la wiki sobre él ya que no planeaba darle ningún tipo de aparición. Pero en cuanto se me ocurrió hacer la saga, tuve que empezar a leer aunque, al agotarme más de la vista he preferido disminuir mi ritmo. En fin, con lo que me has informado y lo que yo he leído y sentido de él, veremos qué sale. ¿De acuerdo? :D ¡gracias por tu guía!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **MJ Keehl** _,_ **Lykan-GTX** , y **Cristal-Libra**.

* * *

 _¡Ahora sí!_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	10. FINAL - EL VALOR DE SEGUIR

**FIC TERMINADO, EN MEMORIA DE TITO.**

A quien llevo en mi corazón y quien estuvo conmigo durante la realización de este y otros fics.

 **Descansa en paz, mi bellísimo ángel negro de ojos amarillos como el sol.**

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **X** — **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

EL VALOR DE SEGUIR

* * *

.

* * *

Kardia de Escorpio iba enfadado hacia la Casa de Piscis.

—Albafica —gruñía a punto de entrar a la Casa de Acuario.

Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, el muy maldito lo había arrojado a las escaleras del Templo de Aries cuando sabía que al estúpido bobalicón que la custodiaba no tenía miramientos para echarle agua fría cuando lo veía con resaca y durmiendo en las escaleras de la primera casa.

Shion ya le había advertido lo que le haría si volvía a quedarse dormido ahí pero Kardia nunca creyó que hablase en serio.

Dado a que durante algunos días se la pasó durmiendo, con la misma ropa sobre su cama en Escorpio, hoy ya se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para ir y encararlo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Incluso por encima de la idea de darse un baño y es que Kardia no iba a impresionar a nadie, sólo iba a golpear al idiota de Piscis.

«Es la última vez que lo invito a algún sitio» se prometía molesto. Él quería hacer su buena obra del día invitándole una cerveza y Albafica le pagaba dejándolo botado en las escaleras.

Pero ya vería.

Buscó a Dégel con la mirada al llegar a la Casa de Acuario pero no lo encontró así que fue a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo y ya que él no tenía nada en su alacena… iba a tomar algo prestado de su amigo, por una fruta Dégel no moriría de hambre, ¿o sí? Pero muy para su pesar, ahí en la cocina lo vio con una mueca en su cara que Kardia no pudo descifrar.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó el Santo de Escorpio al verlo cortar pedazos de fruta y poniéndolos en un plato—. Mmm, ¿es para mí?

—No, para mí —respondió otro hombre al cual Kardia conocía bien.

—¿Qué diablos hace usted aqu…í? —preguntó Kardia sorprendido por ver al padre de Agasha con un bebé en brazos.

En shock, Kardia miró a su compañero concentrado en su tarea y luego volvió al hombre.

—De acuerdo… esto me tiene sorprendido.

Ignorándolo, Dégel echó pedazos de manzana junto a otros de mango en el plato y se lo entregó al hombre.

—Gracias —suspiró el señor—, ¿la leche ya está en su punto?

—Falta poco.

—No lo olvide, mitad de leche y…

—Mitad de agua y muy poco de azúcar —respondió haciendo caso omiso a la cara que Kardia tenía.

—Bien —miró al bebé y sonrió—. Bebé, el abuelo debe comer. Dejaremos descansar a tu mami un rato, ¿de acuerdo? No soy fan de darle leche de vaca a un bebé pero una vez no le hará daño. Vamos, pequeño, cuando despiertes seguro tendrás hambre.

Ante la asombrada cara de Kardia, el Santo de Acuario se giró hacia la pequeña hoguera que tenía específicamente para cocinar y levantó la tapa de una olla oscura, la leche de vaca apenas estaba calentándose pero según las órdenes del hombre esta debía hervir por un rato antes de apagarla y dejarla enfriar un poco para el consumo del infante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —preguntó sacado de circulación.

—Por el olor que llevas —tapó la olla y se levantó mirando a Kardia—, yo diría que por lo menos una semana. Lárgate y báñate, apestas.

—Sí, sí, lo haré cuando me digas en qué momento embarazaste a la florecita —preguntó casi indignado—, ¿sabías que el pobre de Albafica por poco se muere al dejarla y tú vas y…?

Antes de que terminase de hablar una cuchara golpeó su nuca. Albafica estaba atrás de él con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Tú! —gruñó Kardia señalándolo—. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo el maldito de Shion cuando me encontró tirado sobre las escaleras de Aries?

—No lo sé ni me importa —le dijo con esa molesta indiferencia suya, luego miró a Dégel—. ¿Están aquí?

—Dijo tu suegro que estaría cerca de la entrada, está desayunando.

—Gracias.

Al verlo marcharse, Kardia abordó de nuevo a Dégel.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo que _suegro_? ¿Y de dónde salió ese bebé? ¿Es un bebé cierto?

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Kardia lo sostuvo de la ropa y lo agitó.

—¡Espera! ¡Dime qué demonios pasa!

Dégel lo miró irritado, luego se llevó una mano a la nariz para tapársela.

—Suéltame y vete a bañar —le gruñó—. Debo vigilar la leche del bebé.

—¡No pude haber dormido tanto! —exclamó agitando a su amigo—, ¡exijo respuestas!

—Buenos días. Señor Dégel, señor Kardia —saludó Agasha tallándose los ojos y bostezando—, iré a encontrarme con mi padre. Con permiso.

—Ve —le dijo Dégel quitándose de encima las manos de Kardia—. ¿Quieres relajarte? Te explicaré todo pero deja de romperme los nervios que no he podido dormir en varias noches.

Ahora que lo veía, Dégel tenía unas delicadas manchas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos.

Calmándose, Kardia se sentó a escuchar el relato de todo lo que había pasado. La enfermedad de Agasha, el padecimiento de Albafica al tratar salvarla, la visita de la diosa Afrodita (la cual seguía preocupando a Dégel) y su llegada al Santuario la noche anterior.

Al terminar Kardia estaba con la boca abierta, Dégel le dio un manotazo para hacerlo despertar.

—Ehhh —articuló anonadado hasta volver en sí mismo otra vez—. ¿Estás diciéndome que la florecita estaba embarazada de Albafica y que por poco se muere ayer, y que fue ayer cuando precisamente la diosa Afrodita bajó del Olimpo para extraer al bebé de su cuerpo antes de que el veneno que el bebé heredó de Albafica la matase y es por eso que ahora hay un recién nacido en tu Templo? —preguntó rápido procurando simplificar todo.

Viendo que en efecto había resumido toda la historia en una sola pregunta, Dégel asintió viéndolo con agotamiento. Siendo claros, el Santo de Acuario prefería estar entrenando en Siberia en ropa interior que estar cuidando al bebé.

No es que odiase al niño pero ser _tío_ no era lo suyo, además, Kardia se moriría de la risa si se enterase de los constantes ataques de pánico que sufrió Dégel por la madrugada al ver que el niño a veces hacía movimientos raros con la boca y las manos. Mejor ni hablemos de la histeria silenciosa que lo atacó cuando lo miró por varios minutos y juró que no estaba respirando.

—No puede ser amigo mío. ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! —con una sonrisa se levantó de golpe tomando a Dégel de nuevo por la ropa, éste lo apartó de un manotazo otra vez—. ¡Significa que Mū, Camus y Milo tendrán un compañero! ¡Ya van cuatro y ya veremos si Hasgard tuvo suerte buscando sucesor en América!

Dégel arqueó una ceja.

—¿Milo?

—Ah no te lo había dicho. Sí, Milo es mi aprendiz; es un niñato muy fuerte, mira estaba un poco reacio al respecto de ser niñera, pero el mocoso me agradó. Estoy seguro que será digno.

Dioses, qué buena noticia… más niños. Pero Dégel se moría por querer dormir un poco.

—Se ve que esto te tiene muy agotado, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kardia preocupado.

—Sí… sólo… —miró la olla y escuchó que ya debía apagar el fuego cosa que hizo sin esfuerzo usando su cosmos—, quiero dormir.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Qué dije la última vez sobre mi cocina? —preguntó Dégel destapando la olla dejando que se escapase el vapor acumulado.

— _Ni aunque el Tártaro vea la luz del día dejaré que vuelvas a intentar tocar algo de aquí_ … o algo así —remedó Kardia usando el tono intelectual de Dégel pero en esta ocasión no consiguió irritarlo—. Debes estar hecho puré para no querer golpearme.

—Te golpearé después de haber descansado.

Negando con la cabeza, Kardia dejó a su colega hacer lo que sea que tuviese que hacer para ir a visitar al nuevo integrante de la familia. Pues eso era lo que consideraba que eran todos y cada uno de los Santos Dorados.

—Hey, aquí está el nene —alzó la voz al ver a trío. Albafica lo miró fastidiado, por su lado Agasha le sonrió.

El señor Lander por la madrugada fue visitado por Albafica, para la sorpresa del caballero, encontró al hombre sentado en las escaleras que dividían Piscis y Acuario. Una vez ahí platicaron prácticamente de lo mismo que la noche en la que el padre de Agasha se enteró de todo.

 _»¿Y qué pasará con eso de hacerla sufrir?_ —acorraló Lander esperando impaciente la respuesta de Albafica, la cual llegó rápido.

 _»Mientras viva, mi prioridad será hacerla feliz._

Lander y Albafica pactaron tratar de conocerse más y forjar una relación sana _padre-hijo_ no sólo por el bien de Agasha, sino para el bebé también cuyo nombre había mantenido pensativos a ambos hombres.

 _»No se me ocurre nada_ —admitió Lander— _, fue la madre de Agasha quien eligió su nombre._

 _»Jamás he nombrado a nada ni a nadie en mi vida._

La parte buena de eso fue al menos tenían algo en común de lo qué charlar.

Agasha, desde la entrada del templo y con su hijo en brazos, el cual ya estaba durmiendo luego de haberle amamantado, pensó en lo bien que se veían juntos. Los hombres que ella amaba.

 _»Pido que le des a ese bebé un nombre en mi honor_. —En un principio ella había pensado que la melodiosa voz femenina que escuchó hablando con Albafica había sido parte de un sueño, pero no fue así.

Entonces, ¿cómo habría de llamar a su pequeño?

La chica, con varias opciones en la cabeza, se acercó lento y con una sonrisa hacia el dúo. Cuando los llamó su padre rápidamente tomó al bebé y Albafica le puso su capa encima de los hombros, luego la reprendió por haber salido de la cama si aún se veía cansada.

 _»Tengo una idea para su nombre_ —les comunicó— _, si les parece bien quisiera dar mis opciones._

Ignorándola, el padre de Agasha le pidió retirarse a cambiar, a Albafica le pidió acompañarla y él dijo que iría con el señor Dégel para mantener al bebé en cuidados mientras ellos se aseaban.

Dado a que Albafica aún no estaba seguro si la diosa Afrodita había dejado sin secuelas a Agasha luego de extraer al bebé prefirió mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de ella. Para Agasha fue un tanto cómico oírlo desde afuera del baño preguntándole si estaba bien.

 _»Puedes pasar si quieres_ —incitaba burlona, aguantando la risa, sabiendo que él no estaba seguro de hacer nada con ella en una pequeña piscina cuya agua fluía bastante bien y siempre parecía estar a una temperatura perfecta.

En el proceso tocó su vientre y no vio cicatriz alguna, como si no acabase de expulsar a un bebé por obra de los dioses. Sus pechos se habían hecho más grandes y pesados, sus pezones daban comezón y sabía exactamente por qué había pasado eso. Su cabello curiosamente también había cambiado un poco, parecía más grueso y un tanto más largo, la piel de sus manos y piernas se sentía más suave. Rayos como había deseado que Albafica pudiese verla y tocarla.

Lamentablemente tan pronto como ella abandonó la ducha pasó él de largo sin preguntarle nada, ni siquiera la miró. Lejos de ofenderse Agasha se rio quedamente al saber que si lo obligaba a sentir cuántas tallas había parecido aumentar su busto no bajarían con su padre en toda la tarde.

Pero ella se equivocaba, en definitiva él se dio cuenta qué tanto había crecido Agasha de su pecho. Ayer por todo lo ocurrido no había caído en cuenta de nada, pero al verla salir con una sola toalla rodeando su cuerpo pudo mirar, sediento, dos grandes bultos sobresalir de la prenda que le impedía admirar su belleza.

Tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo peligro de hacer el ridículo enfrente de ella mientras se bañaba. Se complació a sí mismo lo más rápido que pudo imaginando cómo sería llevarse al menos uno de sus pezones a la boca y succionarlo hasta dejarlo completamente rojo; el recuerdo de la sensación gloriosa de hundirse en ella hasta la funda y de sus eróticos gemidos lo ayudaron a alcanzar el alivio.

Una vez que el asunto estuvo resuelto pudo salir y encarar a Agasha quien usaba una toga de falda larga.

Con los ojos entrecerrados Albafica miró que su pecho se marcaba con fuerza.

 _»Lo siento, creo que creció un poco_ —dijo ella alzando las manos antes de que él optase por buscar una capa vieja para ella. Arrojándosela—. _¿No planeas ponerme esto, verdad?_

 _»¿Planeas mostrar cuánto te ha crecido el pecho en frente de todo Caballero Dorado que te vea?_

Decidida a picar su lado celoso, Agasha jugó sucio.

 _»Claro por qué no_ —le sonrió pícara apretando los pechos con los brazos, acentuándolos más.

Para su desgracia, Albafica también tenía sus trucos y su frialdad no se limitaba tan sólo a las peleas contra espectros.

 _»Hazlo y te juro por Zeus que yo bajaré a Rodorio con solo los pantalones puestos._

 _»Ja, no hay valor_ —se burló Agasha pensando en que él bromeaba, después de todo la palabra "exhibicionista" jamás ha podido ser unida a él.

La burla se le borró de la cara cuando lo vio desprenderse de su camisa. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Agasha captase la atención de los Santos Dorados y cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Albafica no lo hiciese con las solteronas de Rodorio?

La balanza no estaba favoreciéndola a ella si Agasha tomaba en cuenta que incluso con la armadura puesta Albafica levantaba miradas lujuriosas hacia su persona mientras que los Santos Dorados hasta ahora parecían verla a ella como a una niña.

 _»No lo harás… no eres capaz…_ —tartamudeó tragando saliva.

La mirada de él no estaba dudando cuando caminó por de lado de ella para ir a la salida de Piscis.

— _¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Está bien! ¡Usaré la maldita capa pero ponte ya la estúpida camisa!_

Lo sostuvo de los brazos, al detenerse ella chocó contra su espalda. Debido a la sensibilidad que había adoptado Agasha soltó un pequeño gemido a lo que Albafica dijo:

 _»Ponte ya la capa_ —dijo con voz ronca.

Conociendo ese tono de voz Agasha prefirió hacerlo rápido para luego bajar hasta Acuario y encontrarse con que el señor Dégel estaba siendo visitado por el señor Kardia. Luego de saludar, Kardia se fue rápido a Escorpio para asearse mientras Dégel llamaba a algunas doncellas que pudiesen ayudarles con el desayuno.

Al estar todos juntos en la mesa que había en el pequeño comedor de la Casa de Acuario, Agasha suspiró al terminar sus alimentos y viendo al resto sin intenciones de detenerse.

—Disculpen, ¿ya puedo decir cómo desearía poder llamar al bebé? —preguntó Agasha recibiendo al niño de su padre luego de que este se hubiese cansado del brazo.

—Adelante —dijo Lander recibiendo un vaso con agua.

Agasha miró a su hijo dormir y luego a Albafica.

—Quisiera llamarle _Urian_.

—Mmm, curioso —dijo Kardia sin dejar de devorar el pedazo de pan en sus manos, bebiendo leche de vaca—. Un nombre consagrado al titán Urano, el padre de Afrodita.

—No conozco nombres para niños que estén consagrados a ella —informó Agasha luego de deshacerse los sesos buscando y buscando alguno que le gustase más que _Urian_ pero no encontró nada—. Así que pensé en uno que pudiese relacionarse, además de que siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. ¿Crees que la diosa se moleste? ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Tienes otro nombre en mente? —le preguntó a Albafica, este negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si a Afrodita le guste pero yo no tengo objeciones.

—Tampoco yo —se oyó la voz de la diosa atrás de Kardia quien al girarse y verla saltó en su sitio.

El padre de Agasha por poco dejó caer el vaso de agua y el señor Dégel la miró alerta.

—Tranquilos, sólo quería hacerle una última visita al pequeño Urian antes de irme. Psique me necesita y no puedo dejar a mi niña sola sin mis sabios consejos —desapareció y reapareció al lado de Agasha y el bebé, al verlo le dijo a Agasha—: Tus miedos serán reales.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué miedos? —preguntó espantada.

—Será guapo cuando crezca —le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo burlona—. Posiblemente vaya a ser hasta más guapo que su padre.

—¿Seguimos hablando de un niño? —se atrevió a preguntar Kardia una vez fuera de su impresión por la exuberante belleza de la diosa—, es decir, mírenlo a él. ¿Se puede ser más guapo y no ser una niña?

Afrodita se rio.

—Por supuesto que se puede —le dio un último beso al bebé en la frente y desapareció como llegó.

Kardia borró todo rastro de humor de su cara y miró a sus colegas.

—¿Desde cuándo es posible aparecer y reaparecer a voluntad adentro de las Casas del Zodiaco?

Se supone que debido a la poderosa voluntad de la diosa Athena nadie, ni dios, ni hombre, podría jamás atravesar las Casas del Zodiaco mágicamente, por mucho que lo intentase. A menos claro que dicha aparición haya sido permitida por la deidad… o fuese mucho más fuerte que la propia Athena.

El ambiente pensativo del grupo se hizo añicos ante el despertar de Urian, el cual anhelaba atención por parte de su madre. Entre quejidos, el niño rebuscó en el pecho de su madre.

Todos los caballeros en la mesa giraron las cabezas al entender qué era lo que el bebé quería.

Agasha se rio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la consideración, se descubrió el pecho y acomodando a Urian por debajo de la capa; una vez logrado eso les dijo:

—Pueden voltear ya, les aseguro que no se convertirán en piedra —bromeó sacándole una carcajada a Kardia.

—Quizás en piedra no, pero en añicos quién sabe —siguió el chiste seguido de un comentario irónico—, como ya sabes que el padre no es nada celoso.

En esta ocasión hasta Dégel soltó una débil risa. Albafica no dijo nada, simplemente miró el bulto bajo la capa de Agasha y se preguntó muchas cosas, todas sus dudas iban cargadas de pena y miedo.

—Relájate —le dijo Lander a su lado, Kardia y Agasha bromeaban entre ellos con respecto a que seguramente Urian tendría suerte si no heredaba el malhumor permanente de Albafica—. Todo ha sucedido demasiado pronto pero aprenderán —aseguró—, estoy convencido de que Agasha y tú serán buenos padres.

Albafica deseaba tener esa misma seguridad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidarse a sí mismo, mucho menos a otro ser vivo que técnicamente dependería al 100% de él. Agasha no se mostraba temerosa, pero sus manos al temblar decían lo nerviosa que estaba, tal vez más que él.

—Ayúdense a superar este reto —el señor Lander se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta Agasha para poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Recuerda que después tienes que sacarle el aire —dijo lento para que todas sus palabras llegasen a la cabeza de su hija.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, podré hacerlo. ¿Verdad, Urian? —por obvias razones Urian no respondió—, está de acuerdo.

Gracias a que Kardia se había encariñado con Urian apenas pudo verle la cara mientras dormía, al caer la noche todos en el Santuario ya estaban al tanto de todo.

Sí, incluso del romance que habían estado sosteniendo Albafica y Agasha. Los primeros en visitar la Casa de Piscis con las intenciones de visitar a la pareja y Urian, fueron Sasha y el Patriarca. Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de cargar al infante y dar sus respectivas bendiciones.

Agasha se sintió sumamente honrada por la visita de la diosa y su Ilustrísima, dejó que ambos rezasen para el bienestar de Urian y al final le permitiesen a ella y al niño quedarse en el Santuario junto a Albafica. Este por supuesto les agradeció a ambos por el gesto.

Sasha no lo dijo abiertamente, pero se sintió maravillada por el cambio que logró captar en el espíritu de su guerrero.

Más tarde llegaron Sisyphus y Regulus, este último ya casi sin aliento al contemplar a Agasha junto al bebé en la cuna que el señor Lander pudo comprar apenas se vio en el tiempo de hacerlo.

—Wow… es demasiado pequeño —musitó Regulus acercando su dedo índice para tocar la manita de Urian, al rozarla la quitó rápidamente—. Siento que lo romperé —se rio nervioso ante Agasha, quien negó con la cabeza riendo también.

—Estoy segura que no lo harás.

—¿Pero y qué tal si sí?

Sisyphus quien salió un rato a tomar aire fresco con Albafica le confesó un secreto.

—Nunca creí que de todos en las Doce Casas fueses tú uno de los pocos en sentar cabeza —no hubo burla ni ironía en su voz. Pero Albafica pudo percibir un sentimiento más allá, ¿nostalgia? ¿Tristeza?—. Felicidades, Albafica.

—Gracias, Sisyphus —fue lo único que pudo decirle al de Sagitario.

— _Qué la luz y la sabiduría de Athena te sonrían siempre a ti y a tu familia_ —recitó como último antes de emprender marcha a su propia casa.

Albafica no era un experto en sentimentalismos ni tampoco era muy intuitivo, pero no era ciego y desde que vio un sentimiento tormentoso en los ojos de Sisyphus al contemplar a Urian en los brazos de Agasha con él a su lado, Albafica supo que el Caballero de Sagitario guardaba un secreto. Quizás algo más oculto y prohibido que su propia relación con Agasha. Si era así, entonces Sisyphus tenía problemas aún más gordos que los de Albafica.

 _—Ojalá llegue el día en el que los dioses te sonrían también a ti_ —pidió Albafica en latín sintiendo la presencia de Regulus acercándose.

—¡Mira, mira! Le caigo bien —decía el joven Caballero con Urian en brazos; el chico no tenía su armadura puesta lo que era un gran alivio a la hora de acomodar al bebé.

Albafica lo miró acunar a su hijo con una sonrisa. Entonces pensó en las palabras de Kardia.

 _»Somos como hermanos_.

Rogaba porque Kardia no se equivocase. No es que Albafica fuese supersticioso ni que pensara siempre en negativo, pero las incontables anécdotas oscuras que se contaban con respecto a los hermanos nacidos en el Santuario le daban escalofríos, una prueba clara de la veracidad de ello eran los actuales gemelos de Géminis y el largo historial del pasado de todos los Santos que protegían esa Casa.

Géminis. Porque no importaba si el gemelo no aparecía en el momento o si el caballero no recordase o supiese tener uno; el gemelo aparecería sí o sí y siguiendo la ya temida maldición de su estrella ambos hermanos estaban destinados a enfrentarse, por los siglos de los siglos.

Albafica en el fondo no creía que su destino fuese el más miserable si lo ponía en la mesa junto a los de sus colegas; Regulus por ejemplo había seguido los pasos de su padre Ilias y ahora llevaba la Armadura de Leo, pero de raras veces sonreía cómo lo hacía ahora. De raras veces se le había permitido ser un niño ya que el pobre, había sido reclutado demasiado pronto para aceptar su destino.

—¿Y a dónde se fue Sisyphus? —preguntó Regulus tratando de localizar a su tío, Albafica le dijo que él tuvo algo que hacer y se marchó—. Aw, qué mal. Ni siquiera cargó a Urian.

El joven de Leo regresó con Agasha pues Urian despertó y empezó a llorar al no tener a su madre con él. Se quedó por un tiempo corto antes de tener que ir a atender sus propios deberes, al poco tiempo aparecieron otros caballeros a ver el milagro. Algunos curiosos al no creer que hubiese un bebé nacido de la chica de las flores y el Santo de Piscis.

 _»¡Entonces sí era cierto!_ —exclamó Tenma de Pegaso gritando como si hubiese visto una segunda cabeza en el infante, Yuzuriha de Grulla lo miró molesta y Yato de Unicornio le dio un golpe en su nuca.

 _»Idiota_ —le dijo él.

Agasha se divirtió mucho con las visitas que iban y venían, haciéndola olvidarse por un buen rato que estuvo a punto de perder a Albafica y su propia vida. Urian dormía otra vez cuando el señor Dohko y Shion, los últimos en visitarlos, se marcharon para dejarlos descansar.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado todo el día —le preguntó Agasha a Albafica, abrazándolo por la espalda, estando ya en la habitación de ambos—. Es decir, tú ya eres callado… pero no lo has sido tanto —bromeó.

Después de cenar, habían acomodado la cuna de Urian del lado de Agasha y aunque en un principio pensaron en dejarlo dormir en ella, al final optaron por mantener posiciones como la noche de ayer, dejándolo bien cubierto en medio de la cama y protegido por ambos.

Después de varios días de probando las llamas del infierno quemándolo vivo, Albafica por fin pudo respirar a gusto sintiendo el sol cubriendo su rostro con una nueva esperanza.

Sonriente, tomó las manos de Agasha con las suyas y dio un suave apretón.

—Estoy bien —le respondió, girándose para acariciar su rostro—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Agasha sonrió.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme —ella llevó sus manos al rostro del él e imitó las caricias—, venga, hay que dormir.

Albafica asintió conteniendo las furiosas ganas de besarla, ella estaba cansada y él aunque no había peleado contra ningún enemigo (¿podría contarse a sí mismo?) se sentía agotado. Además, ya tendría mucho tiempo para demostrarle lo mucho que la adoraba, valoraba y respetaba; ambos merecían un largo sueño.

Los dos se acostaron con cuidado, se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un corto rato antes de que Agasha cayese dormida.

—Descansa —suspiró él cerrando sus ojos también.

O eso hasta que Urian les recordó que el _descanso_ no iba a llegar a ellos cuando cayese la noche… tampoco iba a dejarlos dormir en paz por mucho tiempo. El bebé lloró con fuerza, los padres se levantaron rápido. Necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Agasha hizo lo mejor que pudo como le había indicado su padre, sin embargo Urian seguía llorando.

Intentaron muchas cosas, ninguna efectiva. El bebé no tenía hambre, se encontraba limpio y por mucho que Agasha lo meciese no paraba su llanto. Cansado y lo suficientemente desesperado por ayuda, Albafica bajó rápido hasta Acuario donde el padre de Agasha dormía en un tapete grueso con cobijas en medio de la cocina.

Lander, soñoliento y preocupado por Urian acompañó al Caballero hasta Agasha quien ya estaba rogándole al bebé porque le dijese qué era lo que tenía.

Cuando el señor lo oyó rápidamente dedujo que el niño tenía calor por las cobijas y por el clima. Ordenó a Agasha traerle ropa ligera mientras él lo mecía.

 _Santo remedio_.

Urian paró con lentitud su llanto al sentirse más fresco; al quitarle la ropa Lander también notó que el niño se había rozado, no fue nada grave, el señor Lander sólo les dijo que mantuvieran fresco su entrepierna y evitasen hacerlo acalorarse de nuevo. Mañana buscaría un poco de sábila para ayudar con esa rozadura.

Esa noche, Albafica y Agasha durmieron sólo dos horas antes de volver a despertar de sobresalto de nuevo. En esa ocasión Urian tenía hambre.

Sí, ser padres no iba a ser sencillo, pero harían el intento.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Aclarando un punto importante: **falta epílogo y un OMAKE ESPECIAL!**_

 _Bueeeno, ¿y qué tal les pareció? Debo confesar que... bueno, a decir verdad como ya he aclarado antes en mi página de Facebook que no suelo ver a Afrodita como el hijo de Albafica. No sé, no puedo verlos como padre-hijo a diferencia de otros personajes de la serie original y TLC como Kardia y Milo. Aunque en un principio se me ocurrió emparentar a Afrodita y Albafica acá... bastante pronto deseché la idea,_

 _No sé jaja, simplemente no puedo._

 _¡Espero que el fic les haya gustado! A mí en lo particular me encantó compartirlo y ver cómo una vez más era apoyada por esta amable comunidad._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Básicamente el fic ya terminó. Los dos capítulos extras los subiré pero este fic quedará como que "ya terminó", porque efectivamente este es el final. ¡FINITO! Pero no teman, subiré los episodios extras que faltan._

 _Ahora, como sabrán, voy a darme un pequeño tiempo con esta saga. Pasaré efímeramente de **TLC** a la serie original con la pareja: **Milo x Shaina** , con un fic que... como dije cuando hice la votación para seleccionar el fic que deseaban leer primero... tiene una similitud con este. ¡Estoy segura que lo notarán desde el inicio! ¡Lo sé! 7u7_

 _¡LUEGO DE ACABAR ESE FIC! Volveré a TLC con mi otra cuenta, la cual les pido que sigan:_ **Sagas de Adilay**. _Ahí publicaré las próximas entregas de **"Decretos Divinos"**. Si les gustó **"Milagrosa Piedad"** , con la pareja de Albafica y Agasha; entonces les pido que visiten la próxima entrega donde también tendrá su participación. _

_Ahí publico también mi otra mini-saga **"Black Zodiac"** donde básicamente hago pedazos a nuestros queridos santos, tanto física como emocionalmente. ¡Por favor, dénle una oportunidad!_

 _¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura!_

 _¡Muy pronto el epílogo y el omake sorpesssssa! ¡Espérenlos! 7w7_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 **MJ Keehl** _,_ **dianix96** _,_ **AngelElisha** , y **Cristal-Libra**.

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!_

 _¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	11. EPÍLOGO - POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD

**•**

* * *

POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besa** la **Traición**

— _EPÍLOGO_ —

* * *

.

* * *

Agasha había aprovechado que el sol brillaba en la tarde con muy poca intensidad para bajar desde Piscis hasta el Coliseo donde entrenaban los Santos. Hace apenas dos años desde que Urian había nacido.

Dentro de un par de semanas, sería su tercer aniversario. Ella realmente estaba muy emocionada con celebrarlo aunque sea con un círculo pequeño de Santos no muy habladores; pero mientras los señores Kardia y Manigoldo estuviesen ahí para animar la situación Agasha se daba por bien servida.

El niño que ella amaba, aunque caminaba muy poco y lento, ya se paraba por sí mismo y andaba por donde quería cuando le daba la gana, cosa que le había sacado muchos sustos a Agasha y al propio Albafica, quienes lo dejaban en un sitio y minutos después ya estaba en otro.

El cabello azulado un poco más oscuro que el de su padre, ondeaba con delicadeza sobre sus ojos azules cobalto. La piel seguía siendo tan pálida como la de Albafica y no tenía ninguna marca sobre su piel; sus labios eran un poco rojizos y su nariz perfecta sobre su fino rostro.

Para tener casi tres años, Urian era un niño que levantaba miradas. Más cuando se reía o inflaba sus mejillas por el enfado, cosa que lo hacía ver más tierno de lo que debería. Por eso mismo, a veces Agasha lo sujetaba bien a ella; la forma en la que a veces los pobladores veían a su hijo le preocupaba ya que no quería que él fuese arrancado de sus manos por algún maloso.

Aunque quien sea que quisiera llevárselo cometería un grave error ya que a pesar de no ser entrenado aún como un Santo, Urian no era como ningún otro niño.

Una vez, cuando él se cortó con un cuchillo que agarró furtivamente de la cocina por sí mismo para jugar; tuvo que ser Albafica quien lo tratase ya que de su sangre podía notarse un vapor morado siendo expulsado. El propio Santo de Piscis dictaminó que esa sangre era muy peligrosa para cualquiera que no fuese inmune al veneno, incluida la propia Agasha. Lo que por supuesto a la madre no le daba mucha seguridad de que Urian fuese un blanco fácil de secuestrar dado su papel como hijo de un Santo.

Aunque su notable atractivo aun si era un niño todavía, era un problema que encendía la paranoia de Agasha.

Por eso, antes de bajar hasta Aries de esa tarde, Agasha le había pedido como favor al señor Shion que le ayudase a contactar a una amazona que pudiese acompañarla dado a que estando ella sola en Piscis con Urian inquieto por no saber qué hacer, la estaba volviendo loca.

Primero irían al Coliseo a ver a Albafica entrenar, luego visitaría a su padre por la tarde en la florería, y casi al caer la noche volvería a Piscis donde a Albafica le estaría esperando una ensalada bien resguardada en la cocina para que se alimentase y no la extrañase demasiado.

—Gracias por venir conmigo, señorita Yuzuriha —le dijo a la amazona que la acompañaba; ésta vestía orgullosa su armadura.

—No es nada —dijo modesta aunque un poco seria—, a mí me agrada ver al pequeño Urian de vez en cuando.

Ambas vieron al niño de casi tres años ir delante con pasos pequeños pero ya no tan temblorosos. Desde hace un par de semanas a Urian le había dejado de gustar que le sujetasen las manos cuando caminaba; él era un alma muy independiente que a pesar de todo, siempre solía buscar a su papá. De hecho, ya hasta prefería bañarse con Albafica que con Agasha, y por curioso que parezca, era ella quien tenía que sacarlos de la tina donde solían jugar a lanzarse agua el uno al otro.

A Agasha le encantaba ver que los lazos entre padre e hijo fuesen demasiado fuertes, pero a veces cuando ella sentía que la envidia la atrapaba, los sacaba a ambos de la ducha a la fuerza poniendo como excusa que la cena iba a enfriarse. Luego de calmar a Urian quien lloraba por la irritación, Albafica se burlaba de ella antes de irse a dormir. Agasha en respuesta le daba la espalda acostándose sobre la cama, y lo mandaba a callar cuando lo oía reírse.

—¿Será entrenado para ser el sucesor de Piscis, no es así? —inquirió de pronto la amazona viendo a Agasha mirando a su hijo con un brillo algo preocupado en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió sin molestarse en ocultar su miedo—, en cuanto cumpla cinco años será puesto a prueba.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Yuzuriha tomándole del hombro—, se ve que será un hombre fuerte. Te sentirás orgullosa de él.

—Ya lo estoy —musitó decidida—, desde que nació… Urian ha demostrado ser demasiado fuerte… pero no puedo evitarlo. Pensar que habrá temporadas en las que estará lejos entrenando y yo no estaré ahí para animarlo… me pone nerviosa.

—La vida de un Santo es dura, pero al final todo lo hacemos…

—Para ayudar a la diosa Athena —Agasha asintió—. Me aferro a la idea de que cuando sea Urian quien porte la Armadura de Piscis, yo estaré ahí para darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que haga su mejor esfuerzo.

—Así será —Yuzuriha le dio un suave apretón luego de quitar su mano—. Ya llegamos.

Como si el propio Urian supiese a dónde ir para ver a su padre, dio la vuelta con sus piecitos para ir hacia el Coliseo, ahí Agasha lo sostuvo aunque a él no le haya agradado mucho esa idea. Al poco tiempo, el niño comenzó a rebelarse.

—Deja de moverte así o nos iremos a casa —regañó Agasha a su hijo quien seguía esforzándose por no ser cargado en brazos, pero si no era así alguien podría empujar a Urian o pisarlo y no darse cuenta—. Ah, ¿crees que juego? —preguntó en tono desafiante; el niño la miró serio—. Hazme caso o no veremos a papá —amenazó.

Yuzuriha y Agasha junto a un Urian que se había quedado quieto pero tenía las mejillas infladas, se sentaron en una zona apartada para ver a los Santos de todas las categorías estrenando entre ellos; obviamente nadie portaba armadura y todo se llevaba a cabo en orden.

Entre la multitud habían pequeños grupos que se arremolinaban entre los combatientes, pero cuando de pronto salieron los Santos de Escorpio, Cáncer, Acuario, Capricornio y Piscis; varios de éstos les dieron un espacio considerable para no ser alcanzados por alguna de sus feroces técnicas.

—¡Papá! —gritó Urian una y otra vez cuando Albafica se dejó ver.

Agasha sonrió cuando lo vio; no lucía ni una pizca de viejo aunque ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 30 años. Ella extrañaba mucho la melena larga de Albafica pero no estaba en desacuerdo ante la decisión de él por cortarse el cabello hasta poder hacerse una coleta alta que dejaba las puntas apenas rozando la nuca junto a su típico fleco.

Desde que a Urian se le había hecho costumbre jalarle el cabello cuando dormían o cuando el niño quería algo, lo mejor era evitarse fastidios sin sentido y _cortar_ el problema. La propia Agasha le ayudó con ello y no le salió nada mal, de vez en cuando Albafica se soltaba la coleta y ella podía peinarlo hasta que él cayese dormido sobre su regazo. Eso claro cuando Urian no estaba despierto tampoco para querer jugar.

—¿El señor Shion no vendrá? —se extrañó Agasha ya que según la agenda, el Santo de Aries también debería estar por ahí hoy.

—Mmm… no, él… él tenía otros asuntos.

Yuzuriha desvió la mirada hacia la corinilla de Urian quien prefirió sentarse en las piernas de ella que en las de su madre, con la que aparentemente se había molestado.

—¿Asuntos? —Agasha, sin dejar de ver el encuentro amistoso entre Albafica y Dégel de Acuario, comenzó a preocuparse por el tono suave de la amazona; y es que ella siendo tan dura, era de extrañarse que hablase así.

—E-es que… a-ayer…

Albafica lanzó su ataque de Rosas Pirañas a Dégel quien las esquivó con movimientos preciosos y veloces, de hecho uno de los Santos lejanos gritó porque una de las flores negras por poco le dio en la cabeza, se agachó a tiempo. Para la última, el Santo de Acuario hizo un muro de hielo que el tallo de la flor pudo perforar, pero se mantuvo estática. En respuesta, Dégel lanzó su ataque Polvo de Diamantes, el cual Albafica también pudo esquivar… pero uno de los Santos de atrás no, lo que ocasionó que Kardia de Escorpio riese con fuerza.

Entonces Dégel y Albafica pudieron acercarse lo suficiente para encontrarse cuerpo a cuerpo. Los golpes debían ser muy duros ya que Agasha hasta su posición los oía.

Urian por su parte no había movido ni una de sus largas pestañas; tan entretenido como asombrado, el niño no dejaba que nada lo distrajese del combate, algo que el señor Dohko había notado y halagado hace un par de meses cuando fue él quien acompañó a Agasha y al niño al Coliseo.

Según el Santo de Libra, Urian iba a aprender mucho visualmente, sólo era cuestión de dejarlo crecer más y ponerlo a prueba. Pero por ahora, Agasha quería saber qué era lo que estaba contándole la señorita Yuzuriha.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes? —preguntó preocupada.

Debido a su tiempo en el Santuario, Agasha acabó enterándose de que la señorita Yuzuriha y el señor Shion fueron amigos de la infancia, y desde que ambos se hicieron Santos, su relación era estrechamente formal, lo que sin duda le sorprendía que alguno de los dos se hubiese molestado con el otro.

—Él no hizo nada… creo que yo…

—¿Usted?

—¡Papá! —gritó Urian cuando Agasha y Albafica encontraron sus miradas; ella le sonrió y le señaló con sus ojos al niño que decía una y otra vez la única palabra que podía articular sin problemas.

Su conversación con la amazona tuvo que esperar hasta que Albafica pudiese subir hasta donde ellas estaban pues como dictaba ya la tradición, cuando Urian se empeñaba en ir con su padre, ni las amenazas de Agasha funcionaban.

Cada vez que el niño se ponía difícil y le rompía todos los nervios a su madre, ella solía darle un par de nalgadas para que _llorase con razón_ ; luego Urian se calmaba y Agasha hablaba con él sobre que debía comportarse mejor. Pero cuando Albafica estaba cerca, nada de eso funcionaba, sólo que fuese el padre quien lo cargase y hablase con el niño.

Albafica se negaba a pegarle como solía hacerlo Agasha ya que según él, habría tiempo para eso más tarde cuando el entrenamiento de Urian comenzase y ya no pudiese ser tan permisible. Lamentablemente, Albafica ya sabía que tendría que endurecerse a la hora de enseñarle a su hijo a comportarse como un Santo, por eso era que él prefería disfrutar de su momento tranquilo y paternal con Urian ahora que podía hacerlo, aunque el niño en un futuro no lo recordase.

—Papá —Urian se dejó cargar por Albafica cuando este llegó y los demás santos de abajo continuaban su entrenamiento.

—¿No quisiste quedarte en casa? —le preguntó sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos, el niño negó con la cabeza—, ¿has obedecido a mamá?

—Qué te diga que sí, es mentira —farfulló Agasha aún sentada.

Yuzuriha se rio cuando el niño también lo hizo, éste con un poco de malicia; para ser un infante que todavía no sabía hablar bien, era ser demasiado listillo y travieso.

—Sabes que debes obedecer a mamá y no darle problemas —le recordó Albafica. Urian asintió cuando su papá lo acomodó en uno de sus brazos—. ¿Esperarás a que termine de entrenar? No comiences a gritar que te conozco bien. Promételo.

El niño no hablaba, sólo movía la cabeza o los ojos. Como si Albafica hubiese descubierto su lenguaje de señas, hizo una mueca ante la segura negatoria de su hijo.

—Vas a esperar porque yo lo digo —Albafica endureció su voz—. Ahora promete que no gritarás más ni desobedecerás a tu madre —seguro Urian había torcido sus labios porque Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sobre él—. Eso no te funciona conmigo y lo sabes, ahora promételo.

Era curioso ver a Albafica de Piscis, un hombre alto e imponente, negociando con su hijo de dos años y medio.

—Bien —asintió bajándolo a los brazos de Agasha—, si se pone difícil haz lo que creas conveniente.

—Oh, claro que lo haré —Agasha estrechó su mirada sobre su primogénito.

—Mmm —Urian juntó sus labios en desacuerdo.

—Hiciste una promesa —le recordó Albafica dándole un piquete en su frente con el dedo—. Haz caso.

A pesar de su berrinche inicial, Urian terminó asintiendo bajando la mirada al piso. Desde estos momentos se veía que no sobrellevaba bien las derrotas.

—Gracias —susurró Agasha un poco más aliviada—, creo que mi padre tenía razón. Mientras más lo sujeto más salvaje se comporta. Como un caballo —abrazó a Urian por encima de su pecho, quien al final se rio junto a ella—. Un caballo pequeño pero muy fuerte.

—Los veré más tarde —Albafica sonrió al verlos—, ¿irás con tu padre?

—Sí, hace mucho que Urian no ve al abuelo.

—¡ _Abue_ …! ¡ _Abue_!

—No —Agasha frunció el ceño—, el abuelo no está… arg… es desmotivador que haya aprendido a decir _papá_ y casi diga _abuelo_ pero no diga _mamá_.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Urian pegó la cabeza al pecho de su madre como si la idea de ver a Agasha irritándose por no llamarla _mamá_ le estuviese divirtiendo.

—Vayan con cuidado —se rio Albafica—, y no hagas travesuras en casa del abuelo, ¿oíste? —le dijo a su hijo antes de marcharse.

Su siguiente encuentro fue contra el Santo de Capricornio y al igual que el resto de los combates entre Santos Dorados, los ataques fueron parejos en fuerza sin llegar a molestar al resto de presentes. Quizás porque no estaban luchando en serio era porque el Coliseo se mantenía en una pieza.

—He tomado mi decisión —articuló Yuzuriha cuando ambas salieron de ahí para dirigiese a la casa del papá de Agasha. Ahí ella encargó a su bebé con el hombre que acababa de meter sus flores, diciéndole que iba a hablar seriamente con la amazona. Urian no protestó mientras entraba solo a la casa de su abuelo porque sabía que ahí el _poder de mamá_ no era válido.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en la fuente en el centro de Rodorio donde no había mucha gente debido a la hora.

—¿Cuál decisión? —Agasha la ayudó a seguir.

—Voy a retirarme como amazona. Se lo dije a Shion esta mañana.

—¡¿Retirarse?! —se sorprendió demasiado—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque… me he enamorado.

—¿Perdón? —Agasha parpadeó lento con estupefacción—. Creo que no oí bien…

—No escuchaste mal —Yuzuriha gruñó—. Me enamoré, ¿de acuerdo? Creí que eran tonterías y que eso llamado " _amor_ " era algo que a mí jamás llegaría pero no —se exaltó—. Me enamoré, me enamoré de alguien que no debía siquiera mirar de otro modo al que se me está permitido, ¡y por eso me niego a seguir siendo una amazona! —exclamó para luego sentarse en la orilla y mirar el piso con desánimo—. Sería una deshonra que lo siguiese admitiendo así… y saber que no soy correspondida.

Agasha se sentó junto a Yuzuriha sintiéndose mal por la amazona.

Ella conocía ese sentimiento de rechazo. Durante mucho tiempo Agasha sintió que su amor hacia Albafica jamás se haría realidad; luego aun si se frecuentaban por las noches, ella seguía creyendo que él nunca la amaría… y luego por poco la dejó en la nada para _no hacerle daño_.

Pero luego llegó Urian y les dio la oportunidad de volverlo a intentar; desde entonces Agasha y Albafica habían estado enfrentando diversas pruebas en su relación hasta llegar a un punto donde la confianza entre ambos era tan fuerte que ningún rumor salido de la nada los podía dividir. No es que sus discusiones hayan acabado porque siempre había un _pero_ , sin embargo su unión sólo la forjaban o la dañaban ellos.

—Ese hombre… del que se enamoró —trató de ser flexible—. ¿No… la quiere?

—No lo sé —dijo Yuzuriha inhalando profundo—, cuando se lo confesé él simplemente huyó.

Agasha hizo una mueca como si la imagen le doliese.

—Es la primera vez que le digo a un hombre que me gusta —escupió Yuzuriha con cierto enfado—, y él muy ingrato ni siquiera me responde.

—¿Y él es… un habitante de Rodorio?

—Es Shion —respondió bajando más la cabeza.

Agasha se quedó muda. Le costó un poco no atragantarse con su propia saliva pero al final pudo volver a abrir la boca.

—Wow… eso sí no… no me lo esperaba —se rio quedamente con nerviosismo—. Entonces huyó.

—Tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pude ver —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces sí fue muy veloz.

—Quise ir lento —Yuzuriha se enojó—, empecé con " _la batalla contra Hades acabó_ " y terminé confesándole lo que sentía por él de modo más sutil pero cuando vi que el cabeza hueca no me entendía tuve que ser más clara.

—Por _más clara_ , se refiere a…

—Sólo le dije que me había enamorado de él —suspiró ella llevándose una mano a la cara—. De saber que eso pasaría, me habría ido de aquí sin hacer tanto drama. Estúpida de mí que pensé que él sentiría lo mismo… quizás confundí su amabilidad.

Para Agasha era comprensible que ella quisiera estar lejos y no buscar manchar su honor como amazona al admitir que estaba enamorada de un hombre que no le correspondía. Mejor retirarse ahora que no había rumores ni ningún dedo apuntándote la espalda. La señorita Athena era buena, y con todo lo que había hecho Yuzuriha (la cantidad de sangre que derramó) era seguro que su salida del Santuario sería legal y válida… sin embargo…

Con tristeza, Agasha no pudo concebir que eso pasara, porque a pesar de que la amazona Yuzuriha y Shion de Aries no tuviesen nada romántico uniéndolos, Urian los apreciaba a los dos como si ellos fuesen sus tíos verdaderos; su familia.

Que la _tía Yuzuriha_ se fuese, iba a ser un golpe que Urian sentiría tarde o temprano.

El niño por su edad se comportaba de forma inmadura, de raras veces hacia caso o siquiera se mantenía quieto; pero él amaba a su familia. Desde sus tíos locos de Cáncer y Escorpio hasta a sus primos no sanguíneos: Camus, Milo, Mū y Aldebarán, el discípulo del señor Hasgard para ser su sucesor como el Santo de Tauro.

Cuando uno de los niños no estaba, como ahora que todos ellos habían sido dispersos en diversos sitios acorde a sus técnicas para probar sus fuerzas, Urian los buscaba por todo el Santuario, luego el niño se rendía y resentía esas faltas desanimándose mucho.

Yuzuriha se había ganado un lugar en el pequeño corazón de Urian; su partida sólo iba a dañarle sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco es como si Agasha pudiese retenerla cuando había sufrido un rechazo tan frío. Y es que jamás se esperó algo así del señor Shion, Agasha jamás hubiese creído que él ni siquiera daría una respuesta a una confesión de amor.

¿Por qué los hombres de este Santuario tenían que ser tan complicados? Una chica se les confesaba y ellos actuaban como si tuviesen que huir de la peste.

Cuando Agasha giró su mirada y vio que del mentón de Yuzuriha caían unas pequeñas gotas de agua, o más bien, lágrimas pesadas, entrecerró su mirada y apretó sus puños.

Como le gustaría tener al señor Shion cerca y poder darle un golpe en la nuca para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no lo haría ahora; Agasha se limitó a ofrecerle un abrazo a la mujer más dura que jamás haya visto y presenciar que como muchas otras antes que ella, Yuzuriha no era de piedra ni tampoco inmune ante el dolor provocado por un rechazo como aquel.

Un corazón roto siempre dolía; ya fueses mortal o inmortal; guerrero o campesino. El rechazo era un trago agrio que nadie merecía pero tampoco era como si no debiese existir, y es que nadie debía ser obligado a amar.

Si el señor Shion no amaba a Yuzuriha como ella a él, ¿por qué al menos no le dio una respuesta? ¿Por qué huyó?

—Nunca creí… —sollozó Yuzuriha conteniéndose lo más que podía—, que lloraría por algo así.

Agasha pegó su cabeza a la de la mujer que era mucho más alta que ella; le acarició su larga cabellera rubia y se preguntó por qué el señor Shion no le había respondido como debía ser. Ya fuese un _sí_ o un _no_ , la mujer que se le había confesado no le habló del clima ni de casarse con ella, sólo le contó de sus sentimientos, ¿por qué de ese desplante tan cruel?

Sea como sea, Agasha no pudo mantenerse quieta.

Después de dejar ir a Yuzuriha a casa con la promesa de que volvería para escoltarla de regreso al Santuario; Agasha fue con su padre y su hijo para pasar la noche, cenaron juntos y para cuando la primera estrella iluminó el cielo oscuro, Yuzuriha esperaba afuera con la máscara puesta.

—¿Por qué usas la máscara? —Agasha la tuteó a propósito acomodando a Urian sobre su hombro; el niño se había quedado dormido después de jugar con el abuelo mientras su mamá comía.

—No puedo dejar que me vea así —la voz ronca de Yuzuriha le dijo a Agasha que había llorado y por ende sus ojos debían estar rojos e hinchados.

—Escucha, no tienes que subir si no quieres hacerlo.

—Prometí que te escoltaría hasta que llegases…

—A casa —la interrumpió—, pero entrando por la primera estaré bien —insistió no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto—. Además, sé por lo que estás pasando —dijo todavía afectada por lo que escuchó—, y no voy a torturarte exigiéndote que subas y luego bajes por el mismo sitio. No lo haré.

—Gracias —masculló ella al cabo de un rato.

No quiso ni mencionar que la primera casa, Aries, era un campo minado aunque sí lo fuese. Agasha y Yuzuriha avanzaron hasta que vieron las escaleras que guiaban el inicio del camino al Santuario.

—Continuaré desde aquí —dijo Agasha cuando ambas se detuvieron—. Por favor, ve a casa y descansa. Y por favor… no te vayas sin despedirte de Urian.

Yuzuriha no dijo nada cuando Agasha empezó a ascender sola sin esperar una respuesta de su parte; sólo apretó los puños hasta que ella junto a su hijo estaban a punto de entrar a Aries. Sus propios pies dieron vuelta y al asegurarse de que Agasha había entrado a la primera casa junto a Urian, decidió hacerle caso e irse de ahí.

…

Agasha se detuvo a la mitad de la Casa de Aries con Urian en sus brazos. Pesaba mucho luego de un tiempo cargándolo así, pero sus años de experiencia le permitirían soportar hasta Leo donde quizás el joven Regulus quisiera ayudarle.

—Creí que no estaba aquí —dijo con su voz haciendo eco.

Mū no estaba en Aries pues tenía entrenamiento en Jamir, así que eso les daba espacio para charlar.

—¿Y…? ¿Puedo saber por qué se esconde? —reacomodó a Urian con un salto y sus manos—, porque…

—Ayer por la noche —la voz de Shion de Aries también hizo eco—. Su Ilustrísima me mandó a llamar.

—Lo sé.

Agasha se giró para ver a Shion, esta se veía demasiado cansado. Conocía ese semblante de perro asustadizo; era la misma que Albafica ponía cuando había hecho alguna estupidez por la que Agasha le reñiría; por ejemplo, no guardar bien los panes ocasionando que se hicieran duros y ella tuviese que comprar más gastando mucho de su tiempo de su día en ello.

—Él ha decidido… que yo seré su sucesor.

—¿Co-como Patriarca? —Agasha sintió que algo le había caído de peso en el corazón.

—Sí.

Shion caminó hasta donde Agasha estuvo cerca y pegó su espalda al pilar interior de la Casa de Aries.

—Cuando Mū tenga la fuerza para suplirme… él me cederá su puesto a mí.

—Pe-pero creí que el señor Aspros…

—Él ha rechazado el puesto… sí, también a mí me sorprendió —dijo viendo atento el piso sabiendo que de alguna manera Agasha se había enmudecido ante esa información pues era bien sabido que Aspros de Géminis quería el puesto de Patriarca, pero por algún motivo, eso ya no era así—. Y su hermano, Defteros, se niega a abandonar la Isla Kanon. Sisyphus también fue considerado… pero él se dedicará a entrenar a su discípulo; Aioros, en Roma. Tampoco sé por qué no lo entrenará aquí pero algo me dice que no quiere estar en el Santuario mucho tiempo.

Los instintos asesinos de Agasha descendieron de las nubes hasta el hades. Y es que era de noticia pública: El hombre tras el título de su Santidad debía seguir las normativas de Athena por todos los medios. Desde la mente hasta el cuerpo, el Patriarca debía ser un hombre recto y consagrado sólo a su deber. Como el hombre más cercano a la diosa, la principal razón de vida de su Ilustrísima era dejar de ser por completo un hombre y ser un guía, un padre, y un mentor; un intérprete de los dioses.

El Patriarca era la voz de Athena en el Santuario cuando ella dejase el mundo de los mortales y volviese a su sitio en el Olimpo; hasta volver únicamente para dar inicio a la próxima guerra contra Hades. Pero sobre todo, el Patriarca debía ver por todos, hombres y mujeres a su cargo y darles algo que hacer como el vocero de la diosa.

Más tarde, su Ilustrísima debía ser el protector directo de la siguiente encarnación de Athena; su acompañante en el mundo mortal y su base de conocimiento en lo que refería qué tanto había cambiado la humanidad en su ausencia.

Ese era un arduo trabajo de tiempo completo que excluía completamente otros caminos. El Patriarca jamás debería tener una pareja; ni un amigo fijo; ni siquiera un hijo. Nada de eso estaba al alcance de su Ilustrísima ya que sus hijos serían todos los Caballeros que tendría que guiar y para variar, ninguno sería suyo de sangre pues como dictaban las normas, el hombre tras los atuendos sagrados debía conservar su pureza física y mental.

De no seguir las reglas, el Patriarca sería un traidor a las órdenes de Athena; una ofensa gravísima ante todos los dioses que castigarían con firmeza al infractor.

Eso sólo querría decir que…

—Lo aceptaste.

Shion asintió. Agasha tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Y a la mañana siguiente…

—Ya sé —la interrumpió Shion con aflicción.

—Dioses —suspiró Agasha—. ¿Y qué harás entonces?

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Pues… ¿actuar como un adulto? —Urian roncó una vez, Agasha lo acomodó otra vez—. ¿Si estamos en sincronía, verdad? ¿Hablamos de lo mismo, no? ¿Esta mañana, la señorita Yuzuriha?

Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos hasta que una tercera voz resonó con preocupación.

—¿Agasha? —Albafica se acercó desde la salida de Aries—. ¿Qué ocurrió? Ya es muy tarde, iba a buscarte.

—Perdón —aliviada de verlo aproximándose ya que estaba algo cansada y adolorida de los brazos, ella dejó que él cargase a Urian.

—¿Qué ocurre? —miró a Shion y Agasha un par de veces.

—Nada que tú y yo no hayamos pasado antes —Agasha habló con fastidio. Albafica arqueó una ceja—. Verás, esta mañana Yuzuriha le confesó a Shion que lo amaba, pero Shion ayer por la noche aceptó ser el nuevo Patriarca cuando llegase el momento de que el pequeño Mū lo reemplazara como el Santo de Aries; lo que por supuesto —alzó su voz en tono recriminatorio—, no pudo decirle a Yuzuriha cuando ella vino aquí y le confesó sus sentimientos. Y al final huyó, dejándola aquí parada, sin darle una respuesta por lo menos piadosa —notablemente irritada; Agasha se cruzó de brazos luego de hacer algunos movimientos con ellos para destensarlos.

—Vaya —articuló Albafica sorprendido—, ¿de verdad accediste a ser el nuevo Patriarca? —le preguntó con comprensión a Shion.

Este aun pegado al pilar asintió con la cabeza baja. A Albafica no le sorprendió que no estuviese muy feliz si ser el futuro Patriarca era precisamente el motivo por el cual debía dejar ir a Yuzuriha luego de ser un poco evidente que sus sentimientos hacia la amazona no eran sólo los que, como amigo, debía mostrar.

—Lo peor es que no se lo aclaró a Yuzuriha y ahora mismo ella está igual o más desanimada que él —suspirando, Agasha puso las manos sobre su cintura—. Y no necesito de una esfera de cristal para ver que lo único que se interpone entre esos dos, es el puesto de Patriarca.

—Es una pena que Shion ya haya aceptado —masculló Albafica como si quisiera darle su pésame a Shion.

—¿Y no está a tiempo de decir que ya no quiere serlo? El nombramiento aún no ha sido oficial —rezongó Agasha queriendo no enternecerse cuando Albafica acunó a Urian sobre sus brazos.

—¿Athena estaba presente? —le preguntó Albafica a su compañero.

Shion asintió sin decir nada; entonces el Santo de Piscis se volvió hacia Agasha.

—Es oficial.

—¿Cómo? Pero ustedes…

—No es nuestra presencia ni nuestro voto los que valen, Agasha —declaró Albafica con sabiduría—, si Athena estuvo cuando Shion accedió… eso significa que ya está hecho y la opinión de los demás Santos da igual.

—Pero… si hablo con ella…

—No tiene caso —murmuró Shion con pesadumbre—, la decisión ha sido tomada.

Con desánimo, Agasha bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces qué harás? Yuzuriha se irá —le aclaró acercándose al Santo.

—Agasha —la llamó Albafica porque sabía que una vez que Agasha empezaba a soltar su sentimentalismo no habría alma capaz de pararla, pero ella lo ignoró.

—No puedes permitir que se vaya así —continuó triste—; se merece al menos una respuesta.

—Agasha —insistió Albafica.

—¡Ella vino hasta acá! ¡Te miró a los ojos y te dijo lo que sentía! ¡¿Y tú no le dirás nada?!

—¡Agasha! —Albafica la alcanzó—, basta ya.

—Ustedes —murmuró ella con enfado viendo a ambos hombres consecutivamente—; juro que voy a comenzar a cobrar dinero por esto —farfulló por lo bajo antes de suspirar; acercarse al Santo de Aries y pegarle en el peto de la armadura con su uña mientras hablaba—. Señor Shion, Yuzuriha se irá. Ella mejor que yo ha de saber lo que ser un Patriarca significa, así que… ¿podría al menos ser sincero con ella antes de que le nombren frente a todo el mundo? Porque creo que si el sentimiento entre los dos es mutuo, al menos usted podría ser un poco más justo con ella. Vámonos, Albafica.

Al salir dando pisotones de Aries y sin esperar respuesta del Santo que protegía la primera casa, Albafica le preguntó:

—Creo que me he perdido de algo, esa mujer, Yuzuriha… ¿es la amiga de Shion, no es así? —no es que Albafica no supiese quien era Yuzuriha de Grulla, pero tampoco es como si tuviese conocimiento de todo lo que había entre esos dos. ¿El sentimiento era mutuo?

—Y ella se enamoró de él —dijo enojada como si eso fuese algo malo—; se lo dijo esta mañana pero Shion salió corriendo sin decirle por qué no podía corresponderle.

—Dioses —suspiró Albafica—. Pero muy a nuestro pesar, cuando Shion aceptó ser el nuevo Patriarca frente a Athena, hizo un pacto que no se puede romper sólo con palabras. Declinar… o intentar huir, sería considerado traición y sería ejecutado en el acto por eso.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes —masculló Agasha—, es solo que me enfada que no le haya dicho nada a Yuzuriha. Ella se merece una respuesta clara.

—Sí, pero no es como si nosotros tuviésemos que involucrarnos —la regañó.

Con un tic en el ojo, Agasha se tragó su reproche mientras cruzaban Tauro y saludaban a su guardián con cortesía; al salir, el dragón se manifestó.

—¡Qué fácil para los hombres es decir "no es tu asunto"! ¡Cuándo no es tu hombro que el usan para llorar…!

—¿Y qué hacías tú, dando tu hombro? —inquirió de forma acusatoria.

Si algo odiaba Albafica era que Agasha metiese sus narices (con todo y el resto del cuerpo) donde mínimamente la llamaban. Si Kardia enfermaba del corazón y ella estaba cerca, se quedaba ahí hasta que Dégel llegase, si Manigoldo faltaba a sus deberes por amanecer con una insostenible cruda, ella le daba un remedio y luego lo regañaba. Si Albafica sentía el más mínimo dolor de cabeza, estómago o espalda, Agasha se movía rápido en la cocina o sacaba su ungüento para darle un masaje.

Su mujer era noble hasta los huesos, y eso Albafica no lo negaba. Pero esa extrema nobleza e inquebrantable lealtad era un dolor de cabeza cuando ella sufría o se enojaba por cosas que no le competían del todo.

En este caso, quienes debían resolver sus asuntos eran Shion y Yuzuriha. Ellos no tenían nada qué hacer ahí.

—¡Yuzuriha es nuestra amiga! —exclamó Agasha indignada. Albafica rodó los ojos—, ¡¿acaso debí decirle, "aléjate de mi vida perfecta, y no me contagies de tu tristeza"?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!

Albafica se tragó un largo suspiro y agradeció en esta ocasión que Urian tuviese el sueño pesado y los gritos de su madre no lo despertasen, sin embargo cuando pasaron por Géminis jamás se esperó que Agasha no sólo no se detuviese sino que también…

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —le gritó cual banshee a Aspros de Géminis quien saltó en su lugar casi soltando el pergamino que tenía en manos.

El Santo estaba leyendo un pergamino mientras caminaba por su casa, y por obvias razones no vio a Agasha acercándose echando humo por la nariz. Cuando los ojos de éste se encontraron con los de Albafica, éste le pidió disculpas sin dejar de caminar.

— _Shion la hizo enfadar_ —movió los labios sin decir nada ya que Agasha seguía y seguía lanzando injurias contra básicamente todos los hombres, y él en particular.

Entrecerrando sus ojos con compasión, Aspros asintió deseándole suerte a Albafica, quien era quien debía calmar a su pequeña mujer.

—Sólo digo que nadie te mandó a que le reclamases algo a Shion, ¿o sí? —la luego la reprendería por ser tan grosera con Aspros.

—¡No! ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! —exclamó en las escaleras que guiaban a Cáncer, ahí Manigoldo salió corriendo sorpresivamente para detener a Agasha—. ¡Y tú, ¿qué quieres?! ¡¿No ves que le grito a él?!

—¡Oye, relájate! ¡Sólo quería preguntarte por qué demonios las mujeres son tan complicadas!

—¡¿Complicadas nosotras?!

Cerrando los ojos con dolor, Albafica no sabía qué era lo que Manigoldo había hecho pero por la cara que él llevaba y las ganas de seguir peleando con Agasha le decían que él mismo iba a sufrir una migraña muy pronto por algo que no era culpa suya.

—¡Sí! ¡Complicadas ustedes! —gritó Manigoldo soltándole los hombros y pasearse por el largo del escalón en el que estaba—. ¡¿Sabes qué pasó?! ¡¿Sabes qué pasó?!

—¡Sólo dilo!

—¡Esta tarde me encontré con una chica loca del pasado! ¡Se supone que no vivía aquí así que me costó reconocerla! ¡Cuando lo hice, me acerqué y le dije que me alegraba de verla! ¡Pero ella simplemente me dijo: _al fin te diste cuenta_! —remedó horriblemente el acento femenino—. ¡¿Cuenta de qué?! ¡Y cuando se lo pregunté! ¡Me hizo esto! —señaló su mejilla derecha; una marca roja se podía admirar.

Albafica se contuvo, pero no por mucho. Soltó una risa, alegrándose de ver esa marca en la mejilla de su colega. En respuesta, Manigoldo con su mirada le dio a entender que no estaba de humor pero eso no le importó a Albafica, quién disfrutó mucho de lo que había presenciado.

Al fin una mujer le daba un "estate quieto" a Manigoldo.

—¡Sí, ríete! —le gruñó cual perro rabioso, de inmediato volvió a Agasha—. ¡Luego ella se fue! ¡Me costó mucho encontrarla y cuando lo hice para pedirle explicaciones ella mandó al diablo! ¡Resulta que no quiere volver a verme! ¡Dime, gran experta, eso qué diablos significa!

Acomodando a Urian para que no despertase tan pronto, Albafica dejó de lado el humor; suspiró al mismo tiempo que Agasha empezó a responder sin detenerse por nada.

—¡Seguramente es una chica que te había notado desde mucho antes y cuando se acercó tú la ignoraste primero! —adivinó aumentando su tono de voz—. ¡Además, estoy casi segura de que para reconocerla lo primero que le viste fue una zona que en definitiva no puede ser la cara!

—¡Claro que fue la cara! ¡¿Qué otra cosa pude haber visto para reconocerla?!

—¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Porque de haber sido la cara no te habría golpeado por _apenas notar quien era_! —Manigoldo iba a replicar pero ella se le adelantó—. ¡Y seguramente intentaste flirtear con ella sin haberla reconocido primero, ¿verdad?!

—¡Decirle que es guapa no es flirtear!

—¡Cuando eres tú quien lo dice, sí lo es! ¡¿La reconociste antes o no?!

Lanzando un gruñido de exasperación Manigoldo miró a Albafica en busca de apoyo pero…

—Sabes que tiene razón; y no me metas en esto —le dijo con seriedad.

—¡El punto es que no tenía por qué golpearme! —insistió él insultando a Albafica en su mente.

—¡Quizás no, ¿pero por qué me lo preguntas a mí?! ¡Ve con ella y discúlpate!

—¡Yo no tengo nada por qué disculparme! ¡Es ella la que tiene que disculparse por agredirme!

—¡No es así! ¡No es así y lo sabes! ¡Ahora mueve el trasero porque en lo que a mí respecta tú eres el culpable!

—¡Pero…!

—¡La culpa es tuya!

A Albafica le parecía hilarante ver a Agasha gritándole a un hombre 30cm más grande que ella. Lo malo era que Manigoldo la había hecho enojar más y era él quien debía soportarla así.

—¡Ahora si vas en serio con esa chica ve y demuéstraselo! ¡Y ya deja de preguntarme estupideces! —se giró hacia Albafica y luego volvió a Manigoldo—. ¡Por eso mismo todos ustedes son solteros! ¡Son un asco en lo que a mujeres se refiere! ¡¿Acaso creen que somos de piedra?! ¡¿O poco observadoras como todos ustedes, bola de idiotas?! ¡Ahora ve con esa chica o te quitas de mi camino porque no tengo ganas de dar consejos a un par de ostras sordas!

—¿Ahora yo qué hice? —replicó Albafica por lo bajo.

—¡Tú y yo no hemos acabo! —le dijo Agasha—, ¡así que camina!

Entonces avanzó dando pisotones más fuertes.

—Gracias por enfadarla más, idiota —le dijo Albafica pasando de largo sin intenciones de saber más de lo que había oído.

— _Iiiota_ —masculló Urian en sueños.

—Sí, tu tío es un idiota… pero no debes decirlo —le murmuró con suavidad entrando a la Casa de Cáncer; ahí los gruñidos de Agasha parecieron relajar al niño.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuraba furiosa—, tantos años y sigo hablando con niños. Pero no niños conscientes y observadores, ¡no! Niños que no tienen ni la más puta idea de para qué les sirve la maldita cabeza, ¡sólo para adornarla con el cabello, seguramente!

—Como quisiera ser sordo —masculló Albafica con vergüenza ya que la casa que seguía era Leo y no le hacía bien a su ego dejar que su mujer le gritase frente a todos sus compañeros. Sobre todo, frente al más joven.

—¡Oí eso!

—Zeus, apiádate de mi alma —suspiró con agobio.

…

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que al despertar Agasha supo, fue que desde la cocina un aroma delicioso estaba llamándola a gritos; así que aún soñolienta fue al baño, se alivió; se aseó y se cambió de ropa. Aun con su rostro recién mojado con agua fresca, ella seguía parpadeando con cansancio y deslizando sus pies descalzos por el suelo frío que le daba un alivio inmenso.

Una vez adentro de la cocina comprendió que el olor que estaba siguiendo era el de unos huevos revueltos cociéndose todavía en la sartén.

—Buenos días —le dijo Albafica sonriéndole sin dejar de mecer la comida sobre el fuego, con Urian no muy lejos sentado en la mesa y alimentándose como un mono juguetón de fruta recién cortada.

Las mejillas del niño estaban empapadas de jugo de sandía y mango; sus manitas con restos de manzana y de los otros frutos antes mencionados.

— _Mami_ —dijo alzando sus bracitos hacia Agasha quien las tomó, las apretó y le sonrió sin despertar por completo.

—Buenos días —bostezó dejando que su bebé siguiese llevándose pedazos de fruta a la boca, luego de jugar un poco con ellos apretándolos entre sus deditos.

Albafica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en la cara al tener que recordar que Agasha siempre se irritaba porque creía que Urian no quería o no podía llamarla _mami_ , sin embargo el bebé siempre lo hacía por las mañanas la primera vez que la veía y sólo en ese momento; ¿por qué? Albafica no lo sabía, pero era una lástima que ella nunca recordase eso por estar deambulando como un zombi cuando se levantaba de la cama y tardase en volver a la realidad.

—¿Cuándo despertarás más temprano? —inquirió Albafica sacando la sartén del fuego para dejarlo extinguirse.

Dejó la comida sobre un tablón de madera encima de una barra de barro, donde pronto tomó una jarra de metal y con ella le sirvió en un vaso de cristal un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido con algo de miel. Justo como a Agasha le gustaba después de una intensa noche gritando hasta quedarse afónica.

Era frustrante que esos gritos de anoche no fuesen los que a él le gustaba escuchar cuando ambos estaban solos en la habitación, sino los que más odiaba, cuando ella estaba molesta con alguien más e iba a reclamarle a él algo que ni siquiera comprendía bien.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Si Agasha iniciaba teniendo una buena mañana, él podría (con algo de suerte) tener una tarde agradable.

—Cuando el hades se congele por completo —respondió a su _regaño_ , luego bostezó otra vez bebiendo del juego—, gracias. Dioses —suspiró cansada—, ya no puedo levantarme más temprano como antes… ni siquiera he llegado a los treinta —se lamentó con algo de pena—. En cambio tú y Urian ya están fuera de la cama antes de que salga el sol.

—Bueno, mis labores inician desde muy temprano.

—Lo sé —ella se levantó para ir por platos y ayudarle a poner la mesa para comer el desayuno—, y te agradezco que me hagas la comida aún si ayer pasé más de tres horas gritándote. Lo siento.

Albafica negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy sensible —dijo sin recriminar—, Agasha, entiendo que quieras ayudar a nuestros amigos… pero…

—Sí, sí —ambos se sentaron junto a Urian quien seguía jugando con sus alimentos—, no debo inmiscuirme tanto.

—Pero te conozco y sé que no dejarás de hacerlo —tomó un tenedor para empezar a comer, Agasha le secundó—. Sólo procura no volver a gritarle a Aspros —le pidió después de tragar.

—Cierto —ella bajó la cabeza alejando el tenedor con huevo de su boca—, debo disculparme también con él. Pero no me pidas que me disculpe con Manigoldo; él sí se lo merecía.

Alzando los hombros, bebiendo un poco de jugo de su propio vaso, Albafica le dio la razón.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar, y mientras Agasha bañaba a Urian, Albafica se alistaba para una reunión entre Santos que iba a suscitarse de improviso.

—¿Crees que sea para notificar sobre el nombramiento de Shion? —preguntó Agasha desnuda en la habitación, viéndolo convocar su armadura.

Luego de una refrescante ducha, Urian estaba dormido y con poca ropa sobre la cama mientras su madre se untaba aceite corporal en los pechos para luego empezar a vestirse mientras Albafica la veía sin malicia ni intenciones de tener sexo con ella. Hace mucho que verse desnudos había dejado de ser motivo de vergüenza o alguna insinuación sexual.

—Es posible —musitó Albafica viéndola acomodarse la ropa interior para pasar a justarse la toga de color verde—. Pero bien puede ser otra cosa.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que sea _otra cosa_?

Albafica tuvo que ser sincero y lógico en su respuesta.

—No muchas.

—Aahh, esto es un desastre.

Agasha tomó un cepillo de su propio tocador donde él apenas y tenía un cepillo propio para su cabello y algunas bandas para amarrárselo mientras ella tenía todo un arsenal, que Urian por supuesto a veces tomaba y hacía que Agasha gritase por horas cuando algo se quebraba.

—No podemos hacer nada —insistió Albafica—. Aunque si te consuela un poco, te mantendré al tanto cuando vuelva.

Ella dejó el cepillo en el mueble antes de ir hacia Albafica y tomarlo de las mejillas sin decirle nada.

—¿Mmm? —Albafica quiso saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su mujer, pero pronto ella misma se lo reveló.

—Intentaré dormir un poco con Urian en medio del templo —lo acarició y luego lo soltó con lentitud—. ¿Te molestaría comer algo de la carne seca que todavía tenemos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate con él —le señaló al niño—, nos veremos más tarde. —La besó para luego apartarse.

—Nos vemos.

Agasha lo dejó partir para luego acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo con cuidado. Irían a una silla mecedora ubicada cerca de la entrada de Piscis donde tendrían algo de viento fresco. Hace tiempo su padre se las regaló para sentarse con Urian; ahí a ella a veces le gustaba dormir mientras abrazaba a su niño.

Cerró sus ojos y confió en que al abrirlos, Albafica volvería a ella. Estaría sentado en la entrada de Piscis o durmiendo un poco por su cuenta en la alcoba con poca ropa encima.

Pensó en el señor Shion y en la señorita Yuzuriha, y llegó a la conclusión de que Albafica tenía razón. Ambos ya eran adultos y tendrían que hacerse cargo de su situación ellos mismos.

Les deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Por su lado, ella dormiría un poco. Dormiría con su hijo, quien soltó un ronquido muy suave, y ambos esperarían a Albafica.

Agasha siempre iba a esperar por él porque estaba enteramente segura de que Albafica de Piscis siempre volvería a su lado.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Final definitivo de este fanfic. ¡Gracias a todos por seguirme!_

 _Quizás se pregunten, ¿y el omake? Je-je-je, ¿no se lo imaginan? 7w7 pues el omake corresponderá a ¡Shion y Yuzuriha! Ese se subirá en el que fue el one-shot **Flores del Silencio** , por si no lo han leído, les invito a echarle un vistazo y empaparse con el amor a esa pareja! Aunque creo que lo tendrán difícil si es que desean estar juntos, ¿no creen?_

 _Jajaja, siendo honesta me reí como una foca enferma cuando escribí la escena de Agasha gritándole a Aspros "¡quítate!" jajaja, sé que en el canon eso sería casi imposible y quién sabe si Aspros se quede callado, pero es mi humor jaja, ¿qué le puedo hacer?_

 _¡Chicos, chicas!_

 _Aunque este fic haya acabado, les pido que no dejen de comentar. Me encanta recibir sus reviews y saber que todavía puede gustarles un fic que acabó hace tiempo._

 _¿Y para qué mentir? ¡Me encantan los comentarios!_

 ** _¡Aclaro que alimentaré al Cerberos con todos aquellos que le pongan follow de aquí en adelant_ _e!_ _7_7_**

 _Como me molesta cuando lo hacen XDD._

 _¡Nah! No se preocupen._

 _¡Aprecio con el corazón todo el apoyo!_

* * *

 _¡Ahora mismo (año 2019) se está publicando un fic **Milo x Shaina**! ¡Vayan y denle amor, por favor!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para leer mi saga dedicada a Saint Seiya (TLC): **"Decretos Divinos"** , les invito a pasar a mi cuenta dedicada a ellos llamada **"Sagas de Adilay"**.

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
